Dashuri Mallkuar - Karin
by Kaengel
Summary: Fic contenant des spoils compris jusqu'au chapitre 20 d'UQ Holder. Le passé de Karin, que peut-elle bien cacher derrière son habituel Poker Face ? Que lui est-il arrivé dans le passé pour obtenir un corps immortel ? Quelles sont les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Evangeline ? Ce sera dans Dashuri Mallkuar. Jusqu'à ce que Ken Akamatsu le fasse :p Bonne lecture
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **

_- Nivis Casus ! _

Une tempête de neige s'abattit sur le quartier général de l'UQ Holder. Vêtue de sa tenue de maid, Karin soupira à la vue de la vague de neige qui arriva jusqu'à ses pieds depuis un bâtiment tout proche. Laissant tomber le balayage de la cour elle se rapprocha de la source de l'attaque magique tout en connaissant déjà la coupable de ce désastre. Karin jugeait mentalement sur une balance l'équilibre entre une matinée de travail à rendre présentable les lieux et l'amour qu'elle portait à celle qui l'avait réduite à néant. Nul besoin de préciser que la balance penchait fortement vers la seconde proposition, donnant même à Karin un bon prétexte afin d'avoir une longue discussion avec la concernée.

Yukihime se tenait à l'entrée du bâtiment qui contenait les dortoirs pour les membres de l'UQ Holder. La main posée sur le front, elle scrutait l'étendue de neige qu'elle avait crée en chantonnant, à la recherche de quelque chose. Remarquant Karin, elle lui fait un signe de salut de son autre main, pas le moins du monde gênée par son précédent acte de barbarie.

Karin connaissait Yukihime depuis presque six siècles. La voyant agir ainsi, elle-même avait parfois du mal à croire qu'elle était Evangeline A.K McDowell, une vampire immortelle d'une puissance sans commune mesure, reconnue comme l'une des plus grandes criminelles de l'histoire. Quiconque réussirait l'exploit de la capturer morte ou vive pourrait vivre dans le luxe pendant le restant de ses jours grâce au montant de sa prime.

- Ha ha ! Trouvé ! S'exclama Yukihime avec un grand sourire avant de disparaitre de la position où elle se trouvait. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, le parterre de neige fraichement déposé éclata. La vampire était réapparue une quinzaine de mètres plus loin et avait décoché un coup de pied d'une puissance telle que la neige avait complètement disparu devant elle…

- Argh !

…Laissant apparaitre un adolescent aux cheveux bruns dressés en pic. Habillé d'un uniforme scolaire en mauvais état, il venait d'encaisser dans l'estomac l'attaque de Yukihime. Gémissant de douleur, son corps s'affaissa laissant également tomber l'épée noire avec laquelle il comptait riposter.

- Hin hin… Les lèvres de Karin s'étaient fendues d'un sourire satisfait à la vision de l'acte de maltraitance sur enfant dont elle était témoin. La pauvre petite victime se nommait Touta Konoe; un gamin devenu immortel par le lien puissant existant entre sa famille et Yukihime. Des vampires de la même nature pour une même origine.

Yukihime venait de passer deux années entières à élever l'adolescent qui avait perdu ses parents. Alors qu'elle se remémorait les détails de leur vie commune telle une mère et son fils que la vampire n'hésitait pas à lui raconter à la première occasion venu, le balai de Karin se brisa dans ses mains. Touta Konoe… En plus de priver Karin de Yukihime pendant deux années complètes voila que son existence était aussi responsable de la perte de son fidèle balai.

Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, devant Yukihime qui semblait aux anges d'avoir réussi à trouver sa cible. Karin reprit son calme et décida d'observer la scène plus en détail. Elle savait que Touta Konoe se verrait confier sa première mission pour le compte de l'organisation UQ Holder dans les prochaines heures.

En tant que numéro 4 de l'organisation, Karin serait elle aussi déployée à ses côtés pour le cadrer. La maid se jura intérieurement de faire payer à Vasago l'attribution des membres pour la mission à venir. Le sourire narquois de l'homme qui gérait les affaires pouvait parfois lui taper sur le système.

- Alors Touta ? C'est tout ce que tu as appris pendant ce dernier mois à affronter des monstres de toutes sortes ? Provoqua Yukihime en posant son talon sur le crâne de Touta afin de l'enfoncer un peu plus vers le sol.

- Non, rétorqua le Konoe en se saisissant à deux mains de la jambe de la vampire afin de l'immobiliser. J'ai appris à connaitre certaines limites de mon immortalité, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante que je garde de ce séjour, affirma-t-il en s'agrippant maintenant de toutes ses forces à Yukihime. Ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que sans travail d'équipe, on ne peut rien contre quelqu'un de plus fort que soi… KUROMARU !

A peine Touta hurla le nom de son partenaire qu'une silhouette bondit hors de la neige à seulement quelques pas de Yukihime. La longue chevelure noire de Kuromaru, un autre immortel ramassé par la vampire durant son précédent voyage, virevolta au vent alors qu'il se précipitait à toute vitesse son katana en main en direction de Yukihime en profitant que celle-ci soit immobilisée dos à lui.

- Tu es beaucoup plus rapide que nous Yukihime, lança Touta en redoublant d'effort pour la maintenir à la merci de la lame de Kuroumaru, mais si l'un d'entre nous se sacrifie pour prendre les coups pendant que l'autre t'attaque, même toi tu ne pourras rien faire !

Comme pour répondre à l'annonce de Touta, l'épée de Kuroumaru pris feu. Entrainé comme un exorciste chasseur d'immortels, ce dernier connaissait l'art ultime afin de les affronter et les réduire à néant.

- _Shinmei-Ryu Ougi !_ Commença Kuromaru. Kenfuka bakuen…

- _Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis_. Une flèche, interrompit alors Yukihime.

Sans même se retourner, Yukihime se contenta de pointer un doigt derrière sa nuque duquel jaillit une flèche de glace qui alla frapper Kuromaru en pleine tête. Ce dernier n'étant absolument pas préparé à subir une contre-attaque dans ces circonstances bascula en arrière avant de finir de rouler au sol à cause de la vitesse de son accélération. Dans le même temps, Yukihime asséna un coup de genou à Touta en pleine tête afin de lui faire lâcher prise, et fit deux simples pas en arrière afin de s'écarter de la trajectoire d'un Kuromaru en perdition.

Percutant Touta de plein fouet, Kuromaru et ce dernier allèrent s'écraser ensemble contre le mur des dortoirs. Sonnés, les deux immortels virent sans pouvoir bouger la silhouette de Yukihime qui s'approchait d'eux, la main brillant d'une nouvelle attaque magique qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

- C'était plutôt bien joué ! Félicita Yukihime avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Mais encore insuffisant pour survivre dans ce monde en tant que monstre ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire contre ça ? _Li Lac la Lac Lilac ! Kenotetos astrapsato de temeto ! Dios Tukos ! Hache de tonnerre ! _

… Ils ne sont pas prêts. Karin soupira à nouveau. Elle allait devoir partir en mission avec les deux novices qu'elle pouvait maintenant apercevoir s'envoler en criant à l'aide vers l'horizon, propulsés par l'attaque de Yukihime. Ce n'est pas du cadrage qu'elle allait devoir faire avec ces deux-là, mais plutôt du baby-siting. Le moins mature étant Touta Konoe.

Celui avec qui elle pourrait passer le reste de leur éternité en tant qu'immortels de haut rang qui ne disparaitraient jamais. L'idée de devoir rester en tête à tête avec ce gamin pendant des siècles donna une nouvelle envie de meurtre à Karin. Après tout il venait de décoller pour un voyage au dessus de la baie de Tokyo, personne ne verrait quoi que ce soit si elle allait le découper en petit dès pendant son vol pour le donner à manger aux divers poissons peuplant l'océan…

Levant les yeux en direction de Yukihime pour vérifier si celle-ci remarquerait son action, elle abandonna son projet. La vampire affichait toujours un grand sourire quand Touta était dans ses environs, et ce que Karin souhaitait le moins dans ce monde, c'était le malheur de Yukihime.

Si elle pouvait vivre en tant que membre de l'UQ Holder à protéger ses semblables, c'était à Yukihime qu'elle le devait. Si elle pouvait exister à l'air libre avec son corps que beaucoup qualifient de maudit à basses voix, c'était encore grâce à Yukihime. Ramassant les débris de son balai, Karin senti une écharde se planter dans sa main. Retirant l'épine de bois s'étant pourtant enfoncée de plusieurs centimètres dans sa peau. Il n'y avait aucune trace.

Le corps de Karin était ainsi fait. Elle ressentait la douleur comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Et pourtant son corps était inaliénable. Telle est son immortalité qu'elle avait acquise il y a de ça bientôt six siècles.

- Père…

Se remémorant la source de son immortalité, Karin revoyait le village dans lequel elle a grandit. Comment sa vie fut transformée dans cette citée féodale à proximité de Mont Korab.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Tradhtia e priftit

**Chapitre 1 : Tradhtia e priftit. **

Partie 1 :

Elle se hâtait, où elle ne parviendrait pas à temps pour la fin du sermon de son père.

Une jeune fille dévalait à tout allure le chemin qui descendait depuis le château féodal au centre de leur village jusqu'à l'église située en contrebas à la bordure des murailles qui encerclait le fief. L'adolescente de seize ans aux cheveux bruns coupés de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent jamais s'emmêler aux foulards qu'elle portait autour du coup et sur le haut de la tête se pressait sur le chemin de terre rendu glissant par l'averse de la veille.

Isht Karin Orte avait profité du rassemblement devant l'église pendant le jour du seigneur pour se faufiler discrètement par la porte arrière de celle-ci. Karin n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de respirer l'air extérieur, il lui était proscrit tout particulièrement par son père de se rendre aux alentours du château. L'adolescente comprenait parfaitement ces restrictions sur son quotidien. Elle avait un travail à faire, un rôle à accomplir. Son père lui répétait souvent : Elle devait guider les villageois de Sohodoll en ces temps troublés.

Karin était fière d'avoir la responsabilité d'inspirer l'espoir aux habitants. Leur village était un des derniers lieux de libertés qui existait dans leur contrée grâce aux efforts conjugués de son père et du seigneur féodal Vullnetmir.

Devant la soif de conquête et de violence des païens Ottomans, le noble avait dressé des murailles tout autour du village, avait rassemblé autour de lui des héros de toutes sortes et avait mené ses troupes au combats n'utilisant que son courage et son intelligence tactique pour repousser la vague musulmane loin de son village.

Karin s'arrêta un court instant pour prier à la gloire de ces héros qui, il y a maintenant 15 ans et au sacrifice de leur vie, étaient parvenus à défendre un village sous la protection du Seigneur tout puissant. Leurs louanges étaient encore aujourd'hui chantées pour graver à jamais leurs souvenirs dans les mémoires, et ne jamais oublier que les Ottomans pourraient revenir à tout moment pour s'emparer de la ville.

Là était le rôle de Karin. Elle était l'enfant d'un champ de bataille. Celui qu'elle appelle son père était en réalité le prêtre du village. Le père Artian était apparu aux côtés des défenseurs de Sohodoll. Tenant la très jeune Karin sur son bras droit, il avait pourtant pourfendu nombres d'ennemis, utilisant une lame qui brillait de milles feux sur le carnage de la guerre.

La purification d'Artian fut encore plus redoutée qu'une armée de templiers. Le courage Vullnetmir et la force du père Artian étaient les deux piliers qui maintenaient la paix dans leur village. Elle n'avait jamais pu rencontrer le seigneur Vullnetmir elle-même, mais son père se rendait régulièrement au château afin de le conseiller. Karin entendait souvent les villageois dire qu'il était l'égal d'Artian, alors le seigneur féodal devait être un monument à lui seul. Leur réputation disait-on était suffisante pour tenir à l'écart des créatures du Diable tels que les démons ou les vampires.

Karin s'arrêta à nouveau pour faire un signe de croix. Il n'était jamais bon de penser à ces créatures maléfiques. Selon son amie Lirishta, penser à eux était suffisant pour les faire apparaitre, cela ne mènerait à rien de bon que de les faire surgir au cœur du village malgré la protection du Seigneur. Karin observa la position du soleil dans le ciel. Son père adoptif devait à cette heure accomplir les rituels miraculeux utilisant l'amour du Seigneur pour apaiser la vie des villageois.

Elle devait faire vite. Un sermon ne pouvait se terminer sans qu'elle ne soit présente. Karin devrait se confesser auprès de son père pour le pêché qu'elle avait commis. Désobéir à sa consigne de rester au cœur de l'église pour se diriger vers le château dont elle avait interdiction de s'approcher lui vaudrait une lourde pénitence se dit l'adolescente.

Ce n'est pas que Karin souhaitait s'amuser aux dépends des villageois tous présent pour la messe. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était connaître un peu mieux le village dont elle était un symbole, et pouvoir se rendre dans un endroit assez élevé pour admirer le paysage.

Sohodoll se situait dans une immense plaine verdoyante. A l'Est elle pouvait voir se dresser un mur infranchissable. Le Mont Korab protégeait le village de toute invasion depuis la Macédoine. Et la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue à l'Ouest où elle pouvait apercevoir à quelques centaines de pieds après les murs la rivière Drini I Zi.

Le village étant situé plus haut que la plaine, aucun ennemi ne pouvait s'approcher à moins de deux lieues du village sans être repéré au préalable. Même une troupe de cavalier s'embourberait dans la rivière avant de pouvoir arriver aux portes de Sohodoll, si bien que les défenses pouvaient s'organiser en conséquence.

Karin accéléra en direction de l'église qu'elle pouvait maintenant apercevoir. Celle-ci jurait par rapport aux habitations qui l'entouraient car elle ne datait que de l'arrivée du père Artian dans le village. Le seigneur Vullnetmir avait convaincu à son camarade de rester parmi eux en bâtissant l'édifice de pierre blanche.

Contournant la bâtisse, Karin fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit avec ses sandales pour parvenir jusqu'à une porte donnant sur la sacristie. Déverrouillant la porte de bois qu'elle ouvrit le plus doucement possible pour éviter le moindre grincement, Karin manqua de pousser un cri de surprise quand à la clameur qui se déclencha tout à coup dans la nef.

- Gloire au Seigneur ! Gloire au Seigneur ! Gloire au Seigneur !

Les voix des villageois vibraient avec ardeur dans l'édifice. Et pour cause, ils venaient d'assister à un nouveau miracle. Karin vit son père taper vigoureusement dans le dos d'un homme qui venait de se relever. L'adolescente avait entendu parler de l'homme par Lirishta. Il s'agissait là de Drityll, dans la force de l'âge le robuste homme dégarni était un mineur qui travaillait à extraire le fer nécessaire à la protection du village du mont Korab. Lirishta avait montré son inquiétude à son égard, les os de sa jambe ayant été réduits en miettes lors d'un éboulement quelques jours auparavant. Il avait échappé de peu aux prises de la mort et souffrait le martyre depuis lors.

Voyant à présent l'homme sautiller sur place comme s'il avait retrouvé ses jambes de vingt ans, Karin ne put s'empêcher de renouveler son admiration pour son père. Après qu'elle fut confiée à Artian, la foi qu'il portait au Seigneur lui permettait de recevoir son amour via la protection de l'Enfant Immaculée. Il distribuait cet amour envers ceux dans le besoin pour accomplir des miracles.

A chaque fois, Artian faisait venir le nécessiteux fidèle devant l'hôtel, et s'emparant de l'épée avec laquelle il avait vaincu nombres de païens il s'entaillait la paume de la main. Priant le Seigneur pour recevoir sa miséricorde, la lame s'éclairait alors d'une lueur blanche qui lorsqu'elle rentrait en contact avec une blessure parvenait à la faire disparaitre. C'est encore ainsi qu'il avait opéré aujourd'hui. La main droite d'Artian était maintenant lézardée de centaines de cicatrices, mais il répétait toujours que cela n'était qu'une modeste contribution aux voies du Seigneur.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez ce miracle, psalmodia Artian. Aujourd'hui encore le Seigneur a fait preuve de miséricorde envers nous en soulageant la douleur de Drityll comme il nous est à tous venu en aide dans le passé. Ce n'est pas ma seule foi qui permet à ma lame de luire et de guérir nos blessures ! C'est notre foi à tous !

Karin respira profondément. Il était bientôt temps pour elle de faire son apparition. Ne sortant que très rarement de l'Eglise, Karin n'avait eu que très peu de contacts humains au cours de sa vie. Mis à part son père et Lirishta, elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à personne. Malgré les années qui s'écoulaient, elle avait du mal à se tenir en public devant la centaine de villageois exaltés par les paroles de son père.

- Notre village, reprit Artian, Sohodoll ne tombera jamais aux mains païennes ! Car nous avons foi au Seigneur ! Et le Seigneur nous a répondu ! Il nous accorde sa protection, et pour entretenir notre foi il nous a fait don pendant que nous luttions contre le mal d'une envoyée !

- Gloire au Seigneur ! Chantèrent les villageois en cœur. Gloire au Seigneur, Gloire à l'Enfant Immaculée ! Gloire au Seigneur, Gloire à l'Enfant Immaculée !

- L'Enfant Immaculée ! Continua Artian comme s'il entrait dans une transe. Il y a 15 ans alors que je pensais que tout espoir était perdu, alors que je pensais que les armées païennes imposeraient leur joug sur Sohodoll, je m'en suis remis à notre Seigneur ! Je priai pour nos héros tombés au combat, je priai pour la survie de notre village. Un ange est apparu à mes yeux tenant dans ses bras l'Enfant Immaculée !

Karin faisait de son mieux pour se calmer. L'Enfant Immaculée ne pouvait apparaitre nerveuse devant son peuple. Le Seigneur lui avait confié la mission de veiller sur le village pour récompenser les habitants de leur foi envers lui. Elle devait récompenser justement les soldats ayants perdus la vie pour le Seigneur en chantant leur louange et en apportant le réconfort à leurs familles. C'était à elle de maintenir la joie du village.

Alors qu'Artian finissait de compter un miracle qu'il avait pu accomplir en tenant l'Enfant Immaculée dans ses bras, guérissant un lépreux en lui effleurant le visage, son bras se tendit en direction du Sacristie où se trouvait Karin. Cette dernière sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Elle avait frôlé le désastre en partant admirer le paysage. L'Enfant Immaculée ne pouvait se permettre de telles folies.

- L'Enfant Immaculée est parmi nous ! Chanta Artian. L'Enfant Sacrée est là pour nous apporter l'amour du seigneur !

Les villageois firent instantanément silence. Cela en était presque effrayant pour Karin de voir qu'une foule pouvait en l'espace d'une respiration reprendre son calme, leurs regards expectatifs tous dirigés vers le Sacristie dont elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Reprenant une dernière fois son souffle, Karin serra sa main contre son cœur comme pour invoquer l'amour qu'elle portait pour son village et ses habitants.

Lors qu'elle apparue sous l'arcade, Karin pouvait entendre les quelques murmures qui s'échappaient des bouches des fidèles. Ils appelaient l'Enfant Immaculée, au plus profond de leur cœur ils portaient eux aussi l'amour du Seigneur. Le visage de l'adolescente n'avait maintenant plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle observait en silence le sermon de son père.

Un sourire bienveillant au visage, Karin prit soin en se dirigeant vers l'autel de regarder chaque fidèle présent dans la nef. Tout le monde était égal devant le Seigneur, tous avait droit à sa miséricorde et son pardon. Voyant un jeune garçon au regard troublé par son apparence dans le premier rang, Karin s'agenouilla devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et pris sa main dans l'une des manches blanches de sa robe. Celle-ci tremblait, apeurée par l'Enfant Immaculée qui s'était approché de lui. Karin n'avait aucun souvenir du petit, sans doute la première fois qu'il venait à l'Eglise, ses parents l'ayant jugé assez âgé pour ne pas perturber la messe. Ceux-ci retenaient leur souffle voyant leur jeune fils presque dans les bras de l'envoyée du Seigneur.

Karin s'était depuis longtemps habituée aux réactions des personnes qui la voyaient pour la première fois. En plus d'être l'Enfant Immaculée, sa tenue était différente de celle des autres villageoises de Sohodoll. Sa xhubleta n'était pas noire comme toutes les autres, mais blanche. Ses sandales, ses foulards, même la ceinture qui tenait sa robe en place étaient blanches. Cette couleur sacrée était la seule chose qu'elle avait portée durant toute sa vie. Ainsi vêtue, elle illuminait l'Eglise et était prêtre à donner de la joie aux villageois.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce à l'oreille de l'enfant en lui prenant la joue avec sa main libre. Le sourire de Karin devint maternel alors qu'elle regardait l'enfant droit dans les yeux. L'amour du Seigneur est une chose magnifique. Dis-moi mon enfant, quel est ton nom ?

- Ndermir… répondit tant bien que mal le garçon d'une voix peu assurée. Il cherchait à baisser les yeux pour ne plus à voir Karin, mais le regard de celle-ci lui inspirait quelque chose de familier, dont il ne pouvait pas se détacher.

- Ndemir, est-ce que tu aimes tes parents ? Continua alors Karin sans quitter des yeux l'enfant. Elle sentait sur elle tous les regards des fidèles présents dans l'Eglise, mais en cet instant elle était investie d'une mission. Sa nervosité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Oui… répondit-il alors qu'il avait posé la main sur celle de Karin qui lui caressait la joue.

- Et tes parents t'aiment aussi, Ndemir, reprit alors Karin en serrant un peu plus la main droite de l'enfant pris dans sa manche. L'amour que tu ressens pour tes parents, l'amour qu'ils ressentent. Je ressens moi aussi la même chose pour toi, continua Karin portant maintenant un sourire radieux.

- Comme… Maman et Papa ? Questionna Ndemir dont la main avait cessé de trembler.

- Tout comme eux, tout comme le père Artian, tout comme le village tout entier, poursuivi Karin en montrant l'ensemble de l'Eglise avec la main qui tenait la joue du jeune garçon avant de lui faire tracer un signe de croix sur sa poitrine avec son autre main. Tout comme le Seigneur, termina-t-elle alors. Nous sommes tous les enfants du Seigneur, nous sommes tous une même famille !

Karin s'était relevée pour énoncer sa dernière phrase, pour l'adresser à l'ensemble des fidèles qui l'observait avec conviction. L'adolescente regarda à nouveau Nedmir qui observait sa main qu'elle tenait quelques instants auparavant. Le jeune garçon releva la tête, et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un regard craintif qu'elle reçu, mais un sourire de l'enfant.

- Gloire à l'Enfant Immaculée ! Tonna tout à coup le père Artian qui portait un regard satisfait sur la scène. Gloire à l'Amour du Seigneur ! Gloire à l'Enfant Immaculée !

Les fidèles reprirent le chant du prêtre, et la messe se termina ainsi avec Karin qui était au centre de toutes les clameurs, délivrant toujours son amour à tous ceux avec qui elle touchait de sa main. L'Eglise se vidait peu à peu, les villageois reprenaient leurs conversations habituelles. Karin cru entendre quelqu'un parlant des confessions du Seigneur Féodal, mais la jeune fille était bien plus intéressée par quelqu'un en particulier.

Trouvant celui qu'elle cherchait, Karin vit Nedmir qui revenait à l'intérieur de l'Eglise essoufflé. L'adolescente le laissa reprendre son souffle alors qu'il s'était arrêté juste devant elle. Karin pouvait voir grâce à sa taille la fleur qu'il tenait dans son dos.

- Enfant Immaculée, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Dit alors Nedmir content de lui.

Karin repéra les parents de ce derniers, sa mère avait un visage troublé et pour cause. Son fils s'adressait à l'Enfant Immaculée aussi familièrement que s'il était sa sœur, et ne montrait aucune trace de vénération. Karin fit signe d'un regard à la femme que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Le Seigneur ne punit jamais un enfant aussi innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-bien être ? S'interrogea Karin jouant le jeu en souriant au jeune garçon.

- Une fleur blanche ! Déclara-t-il en dévoilant dans ses mains une fleur de lys qu'il avait pris soin de cueillir devant l'Eglise.

Alors que Karin se saisissait de la fleur et avant même d'avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Nedmir reparti en courant étant satisfait du cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire, et ses parents lui emboitèrent le pas alors qu'ils ressortirent de l'édifice à présent vide de fidèles.

- Merci… Répondit Karin alors qu'elle enlevait le foulard qu'elle avait sur la tête pour pouvoir positionner la fleur dans ses cheveux. Elle était heureuse. La messe permit aujourd'hui encore d'apporter un peu de joie aux habitants de Sohodoll. Elle avait fait découvrir l'amour du Seigneur à un enfant, et celui-ci le rendait déjà à son entourage. C'était là la raison de la présence de Karin parmi eux.

- Tes sandales sont souillées, Karin.

La voix du père Artian résonna dans l'Eglise, sortant Karin de ses pensées. Se tournant en direction de son père, ce fut au tour de l'adolescente de vouloir baisser les yeux. Enfant immaculée ou pas, devant Artian elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui allait se faire réprimander par l'un de ses parents. Le prêtre se montait parfois stricte envers elle, mais c'était pour son bien et le bien de tous. Elle ne doutait pas de l'amour qu'il lui portait, sans cela il ne pourrait accomplir les miracles du Seigneur.

- Des explications ? Interrogea le prêtre.

Rien ne pouvait lui échapper, nota mentalement Karin. Les fidèles n'avaient vu que son visage et sa robe et ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de regarder les sandales qu'elle avait sali en dévalant la pente pour pouvoir revenir à temps un peu plus tôt. Elle allait recevoir sans nulle doute une punition pour son pêché, mais elle ne chercherait pas à le cacher. Karin ne doutait pas que l'amour du Seigneur lui permettrait de surmonter sa pénitence.

Partie 2 : 

Deux adolescentes discutaient dans la cour située à l'arrière de l'église de Sohodoll. L'une d'entre elle aux cheveux châtains et d'une vêtue d'une xhubleta noire tenait dans sa main un bâton avec lequel elle dessinait avec ardeurs sur le sol. La seconde habillée d'une tenue blanche immaculée suivait avec grand intérêt les lignes tracées par sa camarade sur le sol, portant grande attention aux explications données par celle-ci.

- Il n'a pas de cheveux ? Interrogea Karin en levant un regard interrogateur en direction de Lirishta qui hochait la tête négativement pour lui répondre.

- Tu vois ces deux grandes choses pointues qui partent de l'arrière de son crâne ? Répondit Lirishta en dessinant les deux protubérances sur le crâne chauve. Ce sont ces cornes, expliqua-t-elle. D'un simple coup de tête il peut embrocher deux mineurs.

Karin eut un frisson. Elle n'était que peu rassurée. Lirishta était celle qui lui avait expliqué que le fait de penser à des créatures maléfiques pouvait les faire apparaitre auprès de soi. Et voila qu'à présent elle en dessinait un sur le sol, devant elle. Elles se trouvaient toute deux en un lieu saint, protégé par la toute puissance du Seigneur canalisée dans le père Artian, travaillant dans son secrétaire à l'étage de l'Eglise. Pourtant il ne semblait pas à Karin que représenter le mal était une bonne idée.

Lirishta était la seule personne que Karin pouvait considérer comme son amie. Artian ne fait pas grand état de sa présence autour de l'Enfant Illuminée, car il était un ami de longue date du père de la jeune fille. Anciens camarades sur le champ de bataille pour repousser les forces Ottomanes, le père de Lirishta travaillait maintenant le fer au sein du village. Passant dans l'autre aspect de la guerre. Il entretenait toujours de très bonne relation avec le prêtre, si bien que sa fille possédait quelques passe-droits.

Ayant hérité du caractère franc de son père, Lirishta n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des traitements de faveurs avec Karin. Si bien que cette dernière n'avait jamais eut à jouer son rôle de l'Enfant Immaculée avec celle-ci qui était la seule personne avec son père à l'appeler par son prénom. Elle pouvait être celle qu'elle était vraiment. Lirishta lui faisait régulièrement découvrir un monde qu'elle ne pouvait connaitre en passant le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans une Eglise.

- La protection divine sur le village est grande grâce à ta présence et celle de ton père, continua Lirishta en traçant quelques nouveaux traits sur la surface du sol, représentant le mont Korab. Mais ce n'est pas le cas autour du village. Plusieurs marchands qui nous rendent visite à la forge avouent craindre le fait de devoir dormir à la belle étoile de peur de se faire attaquer par un vampire qui rôderait dans la région.

- Ils ne sont pas uniquement dangereux pendant les jours où la Lune est pleine ? Questionna Karin qui semblait se souvenir de quelque chose dans ces lignes quand à ces créatures suceuses de sang.

- Leur pouvoir maléfique est à leur maximum lors des pleines lunes, corrigea Lirshta en dessinant l'astre sur le sol. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont inoffensifs durant les autres nuits. Regarde-nous, nous mangeons bien tous les jours ?

- Par la grâce du Seigneur qui nous accorde son pain, répondit machinalement Karin sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Les vampires ont faim eux aussi, déclara Lirishta, et j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils se contentent d'un seul repas par mois ! Et ce n'est que pour les plaines environnantes, continua alors l'adolescente. Dans les montagnes à l'Est du village de nombreuses créatures rodes, et de nombreuses créatures comme celle que je t'ai dessiné sont présentes dans une certaine mine.

- Cette mine… maudite ? Hésita Karin qui avait déjà entendu des rumeurs au début de certaines messes.

Il existait de nombreuses mines de fer à l'Ouest du village. En tant de paix, le village de Sohodoll était un village avec de nombreux de mineurs qui extrayaient le fer des montagnes pour ensuite le revendre soit sous forme de minerai brute, soit sous forme d'armes et armures après le passage à la forge. Cela faisait la force du village contre les attaques ennemies, n'importe quel habitant pouvant être complètement équipé de la tête au pied sans risquer la moindre pénurie.

Néanmoins toutes les mines n'étaient pas actuellement exploitées. Karin avait par deux fois assister à des enterrements de mineurs morts au travail où elle dut donner un dernier hommage aux victimes sans que la cause de la mort ne soit un accident ou un éboulement. Le père Artian prenait son relais préconisant de garder la foi pour éloigner les ennemis du Seigneur… Elle allait comprendre à présent de quoi il en retournait.

- D'après ce que les autres mineurs ont pu raconter à mon père, reprit l'adolescente, les créatures que je t'ai dessiné apparaissent au fond des mines, et après leurs attaques les victimes se transforment en pierre avant de tomber en morceau. C'est une malédiction pour ceux qui viennent creuser la montagne.

Voila qui avait de quoi inquiéter Karin. En tant qu'Enfant Immaculée elle se devait de protéger les habitants du village des ennemis du Tout Puissant. Comment pouvait-elle accepter que dans un village de mineurs il existe des démons rôdant dans les galeries ? L'adolescente ne savait pas de quelle façon elle pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs qu'on lui prêtait, mais si elle était une envoyée du Seigneur elle pouvait surement faire quelque chose.

- La situation n'est pas aussi grave que tu ne le penses, rassura Lirishta voyant le visage grave de son amie. Le père Artian s'est déjà rendu dans les mines. En tant que prêtre ayant la responsabilité d'utiliser les pouvoirs de protections divins que le Seigneur t'accorde, il aurait pu sceller les démons dans une seule mine.

- Sans pouvoir les vaincre ? demanda alors Karin qui bien soulagée de savoir que les créatures du mal étaient enfermées dans un endroit connu, n'était pas pleinement sereine quand à l'idée qu'ils puissent un jour en sortir.

- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les ennemis du Seigneur, interrompit une voix grave.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. La voix du père Artian s'était fait entendre depuis l'entrée de la cour. Vêtu comme toujours de son habit de prêtre, le héros du village était accompagné par un homme chauve bedonnant qui fit un simple signe de tête pour saluer les deux adolescentes.

Karin n'en savait que peu sur cet homme qui venait régulièrement rendre visite à son père adoptif. Il se nommait Beccan, et ne venait jamais aux messes. Il travaillait au château féodal. Et jamais elle n'avait entendu le son de sa voix; l'homme était muet en sa présence. Ses visites avaient pour but d'aider son père sur ses divers travaux écrits commissionnés par le village. Peu d'habitants étaient capables de lire et d'écrire, et ils étaient encore moins nombreux à pouvoir s'offrir les services d'un scribe quand il leur était nécessaire d'utiliser des supports écrits. Le père Artian leur offrait ses services, mais la charge de travail était parfois trop importante pour le seul homme.

Karin aidait son père dès que celui-ci lui donnait l'autorisation de le faire. L'adolescente savait parfaitement lire, écrire et compter. Néanmoins le père Artian ne lui laissait pas avoir accès à l'ensemble des travaux dont il était chargé. Karin comprenait parfaitement. Elle venait peut-être d'avoir seize ans, mais son père devait la juger encore trop tendre pour affronter certaines réalités du monde des adultes. Son rôle était d'aimer le Seigneur pour que le Seigneur leur accorde sa protection sur le village, elle ne devait pas devenir un scribe à part entière.

Si un homme comme Beccan pouvait lui rendre services dans les moments où la charge de travail se faisait importante, Karin était tout à fait prête à ignorer ses écarts de conduites en ne s'étant jamais rendu à la messe. Le seigneur Vullnetmir n'était jamais venu à l'Eglise lui non plus, mais le père Artian se déplaçait en personne au château pour lui faire parvenir la voix du Seigneur.

- Si nous bénéficions de la protection du Seigneur, expliqua Artian, ces créatures possèdent la violence du Diable. Même avec la protection offerte par Karin, il est impossible de lutter contre une légion de démons. Seuls des soldats consacrés peuvent lutter à armes égales contre ces monstres. Et l'Inquisition a d'autres combats à mener. En scellant les créatures dans les mines la protection envers le village est suffisante. N'est-ce pas, Lirishta ? Acheva le prêtre en posant les yeux sur la fille de forgeron.

- Oui, mon père… s'excusa la jeune fille alors que l'homme effaçait le dessin qu'elle avait réalisé avec son pied. Je ne souhaitais en rien inquiéter Karin ou lui faire peur, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était bon pour elle de savoir quelques évènements concernant le village, et vous concernant. Je ne cherchais qu'à la satisfaire.

Karin était toujours stupéfaite des changements de tons de Lirishta. Son amie avait son franc parlé et elle l'avait souvent vu converser tout à fait normalement avec bien des adultes malgré son âge, et elle s'adressait à elle comme si rien n'était. Mais lorsqu'elle était en présence de son père ou de toutes autres personnes importantes au sein du village elle devenait une jeune femme parfaite sur tous les plans.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais faire rien de mal, reprit Artian sur un ton plus doux. C'est pour cela que je ne te réprimanderais pas pour ces propos. Je vous demanderais seulement de faire preuve d'un peu plus de calme, nous avons un long travail qui nous attend avec Beccan.

- Oui Père, nous nous ferons discrètes, répondit Karin en jetant des regards gênés en direction de Lirishta qui hocha légèrement la tête en réponse à Artian qui quittait déjà les lieux.

- Dis-moi Karin, commença Lirishta alors que les deux hommes étaient hors de vue. Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir sur quoi ils travaillent ?

- Des choses qui ne nous concernent certainement pas, répondit l'Enfant Immaculée prenant déjà garde à tenir les reines de Lirishta.

- Tu n'es pas curieuse ? demanda son amie. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire. Repenses-y ! Tu es maintenant en âge d'être mariée, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais trop jeune pour savoir ce qui se passe exactement dans le village. S'il s'agit de simples travaux je ne vois pas ce que l'on aurait à cacher de si choquant que tu ne puisses pas le lire…

- Mon père nous a demandé de ne pas le déranger, interrompit Karin. Ne devrais-t-on pas tout simplement accéder à sa modeste requête et les laisser travailler dans le calme plutôt que de fouiller dans leurs affaires ?

- Et je pense qu'il est parfois plus important d'en savoir le plus possible pour pouvoir au mieux s'en sortir quand il y a un problème, rétorqua Lirishta. Beccan est censé travailler au château, je n'entends jamais parler de lui alors que je connais beaucoup de monde au là-bas. Un vampire rode dans la région, des démons se tapissent dans les mines, les Ottomans se sont installés en Grèce et peuvent surgir à tout moment pour détruire le village ! Dans une telle situation je préfère être informée.

- Nous sommes encore jeunes, et nous sommes des femmes, commenta simplement Karin. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler à ce genre d'affaire. Je fais pleine confiance en mon père et au seigneur Vullnetmir. Nous avons pu les repousser une fois par le passé, le Seigneur ne nous abandonnera pas face à ces païens.

- Le Seigneur Vullnetmir, eh…

Lirishta soupira. Il était difficile de parler avec Karin quand elle commençait à s'enfermer dans son rôle d'Enfant Immaculée qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'amour du Seigneur qui lui donnait la fâcheuse tendance d'oublier tour le reste. L'adolescente était loin d'être idiote, et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Karin était devenue ainsi.

En la gardant à l'écart des autres villageois, le père Artian pouvait ainsi cultiver l'image d'un être intouchable avec l'Enfant Immaculée. Il évitait ainsi que Karin ne rentre en contact avec le vice présent chez la plupart des gens. Ne les rencontrant ainsi qu'à l'Eglise, lieu où tout le monde portera le masque d'une brebis, Karin pouvait se convaincre de la bonté naturelle des gens, et ses pensées naïves devenaient ainsi une véritable conviction. Si Artian permettait à Lirishta d'être proche de sa fille, c'était pour que celle-ci puisse avoir un minimum de compétence en communication.

L'Enfant Immaculée vêtue de blanc là où traditionnellement les habitants du village s'habillent en noir pouvait jouir de l'image d'une Sainte, dont le pouvoir canalisé par le père Artian protégeait le village et le gardait en sécurité face aux forces du mal.

Lirishta ignorait comment cette protection fonctionnait, pour elle, il manquait un rouage fondamental. Les pouvoirs qui ont permis de repousser les Ottomans, qui ont permis de sceller les démons, et qui permettent chaque semaine de guérir les maux étaient réels. Mais en discutant avec Karin, Lirishta avait finir par apprendre que son amie ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Son père lui avait expliqué que le simple fait pour elle de prier le Seigneur permettait au prêtre d'utiliser les pouvoirs que le Tout puissant faisait alors parvenir à la jeune fille.

Lirishta se refusait de croire que le Seigneur distribuait sa protection aussi simplement, même avec l'une de ses envoyées. La fille de forgeron si elle voulait pouvoir vivre sereinement avait besoin que Karin apprenne à se poser des questions pour comprendre ses propres capacités. Elle allait devoir user d'un traitement de choc. Le père Artian ne l'interromprait pas cette fois, Lirishta avait fait en sorte de se montrer sous un beau jour devant lui pour éviter qu'il ne pense qu'elle puisse lui désobéir.

- Dis-moi Karin, commença Lirishta. Tu te souviens de Nemdir ?

- Bien sur, répondit Karin. C'est le garçon qui est venu pour la première fois à la messe la semaine dernière.

- Celui-là même, continua Lirishta. Tu fus superbe ce jour-là, réussir à le rassurer tout en l'ouvrant au Seigneur en mentionnant l'amour familial, je n'en attendais pas moins de l'enfant immaculée !

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Karin qui sentait que son amie n'en était qu'à l'introduction de son propos.

- Je me demande juste quelque chose… Que vas-tu bien pouvoir dire à Nemdir la prochaine fois qu'il viendra à l'Eglise. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite cela dit, avec sa mère qui a disparu… Je ne pense pas que le père Artian le laissera revenir ici comme pour les autres car il ne faudrait pas que tu apprennes que l'amour du Seigneur ne permet pas de…

- Explique-toi. Interrompit Karin qui s'était saisit de Lirishta par le col pour lui faire perdre son ton léger alors que ses propos étaient extrêmement grave.

La fille du mineur était surprise. Les yeux de Karin étaient à présent loin de transmettre l'amour du Seigneur comme à l'accoutumé mais étaient animés d'une vive colère. Elle qui ne vivait que pour les villageois apprenaient donc qu'une habitante avait disparu au cœur du village, la mère d'un garçon auquel elle s'était attachée qui plus est...

- Voila, maintenant on peut dire que l'on se met à discuter ! Déclara Lirishta en retirant avec aisance la main de l'Enfant Immaculée de son col. Le village est loin d'être un endroit sur même sous ta protection et celle du père Artian. La mère de Nemdir a disparu, et nous ne la reverrons sans doute jamais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive ! Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? Tu ne t'es jamais posée la question sur des paroissiens que tu ne voyais plus d'une semaine sur l'autre et qui ne revenaient jamais ?

Bien entendu que Karin avait fait attention à cela. Elle prenant le temps d'observer chaque fidèle lors des messes, elle le devait en tant que l'Enfant Immaculée. Elle avait en effet repérer que des familles disparaissaient de temps à autres, mais après avoir interrogé son père à ce sujet elle avait appris les raisons pour cela.

- Père m'a expliqué qu'ils quittaient le village, la famille de Garlosh par exemple eut vent d'une bonne affaire pour…

- DU VENT ! Comme tu le dis si bien interrompit Lirishta. Alors c'est comme ça que le père Artian s'y prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te raconter d'autre ? Une famille s'en va faire des affaires ? Une autre irait rejoindre d'autres membres de leurs présents dans un autre village ? Une femme quitterait aussi le village parce qu'elle aurait trouvé époux dans une autre région ? Si on continue dans cette direction le champ des explications est vaste.

- Ce n'est pas ce que me dit mon Père ! Rétorqua Karin qui s'énervait de plus en plus contre Lirishta qui remettait en question les paroles de l'homme qui l'a elevé.

- Et tu n'as jamais trouvé ça bizarre évidement ? Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit ? Reprit Lirishta qui ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à lui dire la vérité. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que le père Artian pouvait te cacher des choses ? Comme il le fait avec je ne sais quel travail il est en train d'accomplir avec le gros chauve qui est venu tout à l'heure ? La seule autre personne qui a l'autorisation de t'adresser la parole dans tout le village, c'est moi ! Tu es sure que ton père te dit toute la vérité alors que tu ne peux jamais parler aux autres villageois en dehors des messes ?

- Pourquoi les familles disparaitraient alors ?! Interrogea Karin dont la conviction commençait à vaciller. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son père qui recevait la protection directe du Seigneur via elle pouvait lui mentir sur des sujets aussi importants.

- Parce que dans le village, la rumeur veut que ces disparitions soient l'œuvre du démon ! Continua Lirishta. Des démons ? Dans ce village ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Le village n'est-il pas sous ta protection ? Alors l'explication toute trouvée est simple ! Le père Artian a trouvé une explication toute simple ! Il s'en va se rendre sur la place du village déclarer que la famille concernée par la disparition œuvrait pour le mal, qu'un démon est venu en personne répondre à leurs appels outrepassant la protection du village, et qu'ils demandent une femme de la famille comme offrande pour réaliser leur souhait, nous apporter notre perte !

Lirishta sentait que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour secouer Karin avec la vérité de ce qui se tramait dans Sohodoll, et pour sur, elle ne souhaitait pas terminer comme les autres disparues. En tant que femme il n'était jamais bon de se faire kidnapper que ce soit par le diable ou des humains. Que Karin prenne certaines situations en mains si elle était dotée de pouvoir sacré était capital pour sa propre sécurité. Lirishta décida d'apporter un dernier coup à Karin avant de partir avant qu'Artian ne se rende compte de la situation.

- Karin, est-ce que Nemdir et ses parents t'ont semblé être le genre à appeler les démons ? Souffla alors Lirishta à l'oreille de son amie avant de quitter les lieux, la laissant seule dans la cour de l'Eglise.

Le visage de Karin avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle refusait de croire les propos de Lirishta, se réfugiant dans les paroles de son père. Des gens disparaitraient dans le village ? Et son père lui mentirait à ce sujet pour lui faire croire qu'ils quittaient normalement le village ? Ce n'était pas possible pour elle.

Pour se prouver une bonne fois pour toute que les dires de Lirishta ne pouvait être sérieux, Karin se dirigea vers le secrétaire ou son père devait être en pleine séance de travail avec Beccan sur les affaires de Sohodoll. D'après Lirishta ces travaux n'étaient que pour elle que des mensonges. Même si Karin n'avait pas l'autorisation de les déranger, s'excuser sera suffisant pour se faire pardonner de ce petit écart de conduite.

S'approchant de la pièce, Karin s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte pour demander si elle pouvait entrer avant de se réviser. Elle ne pourrait pas se prouver que son père lui disait la vérité si elle lui laissait le temps de se préparer à son arrivée. Se jurant de tout lui avouer après coup et de subir la punition adaptée, Karin n'entrouvrît que très légèrement la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour observer ce qui se passer dans la pièce.

Ce qu'elle y découvrit n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle attendait. Elle qui pensait voir Beccan et son père en train d'écrire sur un bureau avec ferveur, ils étaient en réalité en train d'observer des parchemins étendus sur le sol qui étaient remplis de signe qu'elle était incapable de comprendre.

- Le rituel me parait au point, constata Beccan d'une voix légère que Karin n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Si tu suis les étapes je ne vois aucune raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas selon tes désirs Artian. Je dois dire que même moi je trouve ton plan tordu, mais grâce à toi j'ai pu voir les détails de ce qu'est l'opposé de mon art.

- Je dois te remercier pour les dernières touches, répondit alors Artian. Je n'avais que les bases, mes travaux s'embourbaient depuis une dizaine d'année, j'étais sur le point de laisser tomber et de faire ça d'une manière plus brutale.

- Par ailleurs j'ai oublié de te mentionner que j'ai quelqu'un au chaud, reprit Beccan dans un ton amusé. Notre bon seigneur Vullnetmir ne sait pas se tenir tu comprends. Une visite pour qu'il gagne la miséricorde du Seigneur ?

- Pas question, mon rôle est à présent terminé, répliqua alors Artian . J'ai passé ces quinze dernières années à lui apporter le pardon. Il est temps que je disparaisse de scène. Ce sera le rôle de Karin que de le juger, avec ça elle en sera capable.

Un pardon ? Un rôle terminé ? Elle devrait juger Vullnetmir ? Confuse quand à la discussion dont elle était témoin, Karin ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour essayer de voir ce dont il parlait exactement. Elle aperçut un immense dessin sur les parchemins. Un immense XIII avait été peint à l'encre, surmonté d'une étoile et de ce qui semblait être des ailes. Karin ne comprenait pas ce que son père faisait, de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Affolée, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait complètement ouvert la porte du secrétaire, et qu'elle était à présent dévisagée par son père et Beccan.

- Artian, commença Beccan avant de fermer les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. C'est ta dernière chance. Le moment de vérité. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, je compte sur toi pour tenir parle, Beccan, répondit alors le prêtre en tapant sur l'épaule de l'homme avant de se saisir de Karin par la main. Je vais commencer le rituel dès maintenant.

- Je vais faire parvenir l'annonce au château comme convenu alors, fit Beccan en quittant la pièce en passant devant le père et la fille. Avec un sourire inquiétant, l'homme bedonnant continua : Nous nous reverrons très vite, Artian.

Karin était perdue. Elle regrettait déjà d'être venue jusqu'à la pièce. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se déroulait mais une chose était certaine. Lirishta ne lui avait pas entièrement menti. Beccan et son père n'étaient pas ici pour satisfaire les demandes des villageois…

- Père… Je… commença Karin avant d'être coupée par le prêtre.

- Karin, à partir de maintenant tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans te poser la moindre question. Ne t'inquiète pas, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce que nous allons accomplir pendant la prochaine heure est pour ton bien, et le bien du village tout entier.

- Ce que nous allons accomplir ? demanda Karin qui était à présent tirée en direction de l'autel. Son père la laissa devant la croix se trouvant au fond de l'Eglise pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un seau contenant ce qui semblait être de l'encre, quelques cordes et ce qui inquiéta Karin. Des clous, un marteau. Et l'épée qu'il utilisait lors des messes.

- N'oublie pas Karin. Tout ce que nous faisons est pour le Seigneur. Il nous accordera sa protection. Ne te soucie de rien et obéis-moi. Ce que nous allons faire n'aura aucune conséquence pour toi. Tu es une envoyée de Dieu, tu es chargée d'une mission. Et cette mission commence maintenant. Isht Karin Orte !

- Oui Père ! Répondit Karin en redressant la tête. Elle avait tort de douter de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Un homme de bien, un homme qui accordait sa protection à un village qui l'avait sauvé. Un homme aimé par le Seigneur qui s'était vu confié la tâche de s'occuper de son envoyée et d'en utiliser les pouvoirs pour repousser les forces du mal.

- Ce que nous allons accomplir est un rituel secret pour te donner la force de combattre, continua le prêtre. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas assez fort pour affronter les démons de la mine. Avec tes pouvoirs rien ne te sera impossible, Karin. N'oublie jamais que tu es l'Enfant Immaculée. Rien ni personne ne pourra te faire du mal. Est-ce que tu souhaites protéger le village Karin ?

- Oui, Père !

- Est-ce que tu désires la force pour affronter par toi-même le mal qui rode autour de ceux dont tu as la charge ?

- Oui, Père !

- Tu vas obtenir ce pouvoir Karin. Ce pouvoir qui te permettra de juger le mal. N'oublie jamais que ton devoir est de pardonner à ceux qui ont pêcher, mais aussi d'éliminer ceux qui blasphèment les enseignements du Seigneur !

- Oui Père !

Karin ne réfléchissait plus à présent. Elle était comme dans un état de transe. Ses doutes s'étaient envolées, Lirishta ne savait en fait pas grand-chose. La réponse à toutes ses questions étaient sous ses yeux. Son père se préparait en secret pour lui permettre de se débarrasser du mal qui ronge la région. Artian se plaça derrière elle et souleva sa tenue pour laisser son dos nue à sa vue. Karin devina ce que son père comptait faire quand elle senti le pinceau tracer des lignes dans son dos, il répliquait le dessin qu'elle avait vu plus tôt sur les parchemins.

- A la fin du rituel, l'encre s'imprégnera profondément dans ton corps, expliqua le prêtre. Tu dois faire en sorte que jamais personne ne voit cette marque. Le treize est un chiffre qui est considéré comme maudit par le peuple, et c'est pourquoi ce rituel doit rester secret. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui va se passer ici, car personne ne pourra le comprendre.

- Bien Père, répondit Karin. Jamais je ne dévoilerais mon dos à qui que ce soit.

- Notre rituel est basé sur l'amour et la trahison. Karin, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sur Père ! Je vous aime plus que quiconque dans ce monde !

- Garde ces mots en tête Karin. Il est primordial que tu penses à l'amour que tu me portes pendant l'ensemble du rituel. Quoi qu'il arrive à présent continue selon mes ordres. N'hésite pas, ne tremble pas. Ta main devra être sure, ne détourne pas ton regard.

- Que dois-je faire ? Interrogea Karin qui était maintenant excitée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin accomplir les choses dont elle rêvait pour pouvoir venir en aide au village et à son père.

- Me crucifier, et me tuer. Répondit simplement le prêtre.

- Eh… ?

Karin tomba à genou sur le sol. Le rituel était basé sur l'amour et la trahison, c'était là les propos du père Artian. Par amour il représentait celui qu'elle porte pour lui. Par trahison il représentait l'acte de mettre terme à sa vie.

- NE TREMBLE PAS. KARIN ! Vociféra le prêtre en forçant l'adolescente à se relever. Nous sommes des serviteurs de Dieu. Nous devons être capables de nous sacrifier pour sauver ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Nous ne pouvons pas en tant qu'humain lutter contre le mal qui ronge ce monde Karin. Tu es l'Enfant Immaculée qui doit transgresser l'humanité afin de sauver les innocents.

- Oui Père ! Répondit Karin en se relevant. C'était la première fois que son père levait la voix sur elle. Jusqu'à présent il remarquait ses fautes et les corrigeait sans lever le ton, lui accordait la punition qui lui paraissait juste sans jamais élever la voix.

Karin entendait quelqu'un crier pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Et c'était sur elle que la voix était dirigée, voix appartenant à l'homme à qui elle devait tout. Elle était incapable de désobéir. Artian pointa du doigt le marteau, les clous et la lame qu'il avait apporté afin que Karin s'en saisisse avant de se diriger vers la croix au fond de l'Eglise.

- Commençons, déclara Artian en regardant sa fille après avoir positionné ses mains sur la croix. Ne t'arrête pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu t'arrêtes, ces souffrances seront vaines.

Karin hocha la tête. Elle avait à présent le visage en larme. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre la volonté de son père, et elle ne devait pas trembler comme il lui avait demandé. Elle devait penser à l'amour qu'elle lui portait, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qui lui avait tout donné. Elle plaça le premier clou sur la paume gauche de son père et sous le regard intense de celui-ci, donna le premier coup de marteau.

- _Seigneur,_ incanta Artian sans laisser transparaitre la moindre douleur.

Un jet de sang s'était échappé de la main droite du père, que Karin reçu en plein visage. L'adolescente voulait crier, elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait tout arrêter. Or, elle était l'Enfant Immaculée pour qui son père était prêt à endurer. Elle donna le second coup de marteau, et senti cette fois ci les os se rompre sous le clou. Les craquements issus de la main de son père, voir ses doigts qui se contractaient sous la force de l'impact lui avait donné une envie de vomir, mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Pour ce père qu'elle aimait, elle devait donner un autre coup.

_- Je me présente devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous demander le pardon_.

Essuyant son visage souillé par le sang et les larmes avec sa manche, Karin positionna cette fois un clou sur la main droite de son père. Cette main qu'elle a tenue quand elle était enfant et qu'elle cherchait à se rassurer lors de nuit d'orages, cette main qui lui avait caressait la tête quand elle réussissait un exercice. Cette main toujours tendue en avant lors des sermons avec laquelle il avait rassemblé tant de fidèle, pourfendu nombre d'ennemis sur le champ de bataille. Karin donna un nouveau coup de marteau.

- _Je viens demander le pardon pour votre Enfant qui commet un acte de trahison, levant la main sur le parent qui l'a vu grandir. _

La conscience de Karin hurlait. Elle lui hurlait de s'arrêter alors que celle-ci venait de donner deux nouveaux coups de marteau dans le clou qui se planta profondément dans la main d'Artian pour le fixer sur la croix. Un nouveau jet de sang s'extirpa du corps de l'homme. Le sol en était à prés souillé. Si bien que lorsque Karin se prépara à donner son 3eme coup de marteau, elle glissa et celui-ci vint frapper l'avant bras de celui-ci, le fracturant d'une telle manière que l'on pouvait voir l'os sortir du bras.

C'en était trop pour Karin. Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Son père avait toujours les yeux fixés sur elle. Il lui faisait signe de continuer, elle ne devait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Cette erreur ne compromettait pas l'intégrité de leur rituel. L'Enfant Immaculée donna un 3eme coup de marteau.

_- Votre mise à l'épreuve sera sa pénitence. Afin qu'elle n'oublie jamais la lourdeur de son acte. _

Il ne restait plus que l'épée. L'esprit de Karin s'était brisé. Ellefaisait les choses machinalement à présent si bien qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait déjà percé les pieds de son père afin de les fixer sur la croix. Tout cela pour la protection du Seigneur. Pour protéger le village, pour accomplir sa mission.

- Père…

_- Je m'en remets à Vous, au nom du Père, du fils et du Saint-Esprit. _

Artian baissa les yeux en direction de son cœur. Karin y posa la pointe de l'épée, prête à l'enfoncer. Le prêtre regarda une dernière fois l'enfant qu'il avait élevé. Son visage souriant était à présent remplacé par les larmes et les traces de sang. Ses mains en étaient également souillées. Karin sanglotait, mais comme il lui avait ordonné, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elle était prête à mettre fin à la vie de son père, selon la volonté de ce dernier.

Le prêtre se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa fille habillée d'une tenue colorée. Son sang teintait de rouge la xhubleta qu'elle portait. C'était nécessaire, avait décidé le prêtre depuis longtemps. Il était nécessaire qu'elle passe par là pour accomplir le destin qu'il lui avait réservé. Pour leur famille.

_- Je t'aime, ma fille. _

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Karin hurla au moment d'enfoncer la lame en mettant tout son poids sur le pommeau. Cette dernière s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de son père qui après un gémissement de douleur se détendit tout à coup. Cherchant celui-ci du regard, l'Enfant Immaculée ne put voir qu'une tête sans vie penchant vers l'avant, des yeux vides.

- Non… Non… Papa… Ne me laisse pas… Non…

Alors qu'elle dirigeait sa main ensanglantée vers le visage du père Artian, Karin put voir son reflet dans le vitrail qui ornait le sommet de l'Eglise. Son corps était souillé du sang de son père, elle tenait l'épée avec laquelle elle l'avait tué de ses mains.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Prise dans le tourment de l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre, le corps de Karin se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche. Son corps brulait terriblement. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur de toute sa vie. Elle jeta l'épée qu'elle tenait avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Le reflet ne montrait déjà plus les tâches de sangs qui s'étaient évaporées sous l'effet de la chaleur. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus noirs mais blancs à présent. Elle illuminait l'Eglise.

Agenouillée sur le sol, Karin pria le Seigneur et son père pour que le phénomène s'arrête. Elle devinait que c'était ici le résultat du rituel qui faisait effet, mais elle se devait de contrôler ce pouvoir sous risque de détruire l'Eglise à cause de la chaleur que son corps était en train de dégager. Elle se sentait vibrer, et ces vibrations se répercutaient dans l'édifice qui se mit à trembler. Elle ne devait pas abimer la maison du seigneur, elle ne devait pas causer la moindre destruction alors que son père était en train de la regarder.

- ARRETTEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla Karin en se relevant tout à coup et en écartant les bras le plus possible comme pour libérer la force qui l'habitait. Le phénomène cessa peu à peu, son corps cessa de luire, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur noire. Même ses larmes s'étaient asséchées, ne laissant plus que l'Enfant Immaculée dans sa tenue blanche habituelle. Karin était à bout de force, mentalement et physiquement à bout.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un craquement sourd. Tournant la tête en direction du son, elle se rendit compte que la force qu'elle avait dégagé tout à l'heure avait fortement abimé la base de la croix sur laquelle reposait son père, si bien qu'elle était en train de se plier sous le poids inhabituel qu'elle portait. Karin se précipita pour empêcher la chute de celle-ci mais elle n'avait pas les forces pour retenir une telle masse et bascula en arrière avec.

Un bruit colossal retentit dans l'Eglise. La croix s'était fracassée sur le sol, ne conservant sa forme que parce que le cadavre du prêtre servait à présent de support. Aux côtés de cette croix se trouvait Karin à demi-consciente. La brume qui s'était posé sur son esprit se leva aussi tôt qu'une terrible douleur lui perfora l'estomac.

Posant la main sur son ventre, Karin y découvrit une lame. L'épée avec laquelle elle avait réalisé le rituel avec son père s'y était logée, traversant d'abord son dos avant de ressortir devant elle. L'adolescente n'avait même plus la force de crier. L'arme lui tranchait les entrailles, et elle pouvait sentir la froideur de celle-ci au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Elle ne devait pas mourir. Karin ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Même si le Seigneur souhaitait qu'elle paye sa faute de sa vie pour avoir pris celle de son père, Karin ne devait pas décevoir ce dernier. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui permettre d'acquérir la force de combattre le mal, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner à la première blessure.

Utilisant les forces qui lui restaient, Karin parvint à se relever et était prêt à retirer la lame de son corps. Elle appelait de toute ses forces le pouvoir qu'elle avait manifesté plus tôt, une telle chaleur pourrait sans doute stopper l'hémorragie en cautérisant la blessure, Lirishta lui avait parlé de cette méthode employée à la forge en cas d'extrême urgence.

Examinant sa blessure, Karin ne comprit pas ce qu'elle découvrit. Elle ne saignait pas. La douleur était présente, elle sentait la lame qui lui ouvrait le corps. La douleur était insoutenable. Néanmoions, son corps était indemne. Saisissant la lame directement entre ses mains, elle la repoussa en arrière pour la déloger de son corps. Karin sentit ses mains qui s'entaillaient sur l'arme, mais elle ignora cette nouvelle souffrance pour faire jaillir l'épée.

Respirant à grand peine à cause de l'épuisement, Karin observa ses mains. Elles étaient indemnes. La douleur dans son dos et son estomac avait disparu. La douleur de ses mains avait disparu. Karin se rappela les paroles de son père. Rien ne pourrait lui faire du mal. L'adolescente de remémora la prière utilisée lors du rituel.

_Votre mise à l'épreuve sera sa pénitence. Afin qu'elle n'oublie jamais la lourdeur de son acte. _

Karin comprit alors ce qui était arrivé à son corps. Un corps qui l'obligerait à se souvenir pour l'éternité de l'acte qu'elle avait commis. Un corps qui la plongerait dans d'infinis regrets. Un corps avec lequel elle ne pourrait jamais perdre contre le mal. Un corps qui lui permettrait de protéger le village.

Laissant à nouveau échapper des larmes, Karin se pencha sur le corps de son père qu'elle serra pour étouffer un cri. Comme son père lui avait annoncé, elle venait de transgresser l'humanité. Karin était à présent immortelle, et elle fut accueillie au delà de l'humanité par la douleur et la solitude.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Kundër së Keqes

**Chapitre 2 : Kundër së keqes**

Partie 1 :

Karin se tenait à l'entrée de l'Eglise, saluant chaque fidèle qui quittait l'édifice après avoir assisté à la messe qu'elle avait dirigée. Depuis la disparition de son père il y a trois ans, elle avait pris le relai pour toutes les cérémonies. Cela lui avait permit de se rapprocher des villageois avec qui elle conversait maintenant régulièrement. Tenant une liasse de parchemins dans les mains, Karin attendait que le boulanger du village sorte à son tour pour lui remettre les documents.

Elle gérait maintenant à elle-seule les demandes des habitants de Sohodoll en écrits. L'Enfant Immaculée venait de terminer une proposition de contrat de livraison de pain que le boulanger lui avait demandé. Ce dernier souhaitait proposer à des marchands itinérants, venant le plus souvent pour les armes et armures crées par le village, de vendre son pain dans la région afin de lui permettre de gagner en renommée et ainsi augmenter sa clientèle. Etant illettrée, il pouvait s'assurer avec l'aide de Karin que les ventes se feraient selon ses propres conditions.

- Vous prendrez bien le temps de réfléchir de ce que nous avons discuté à la fin du sermon ? Tenta Karin à l'homme qui s'emparait des documents qu'elle avait réalisé pour son compte.

- Ce sera difficile, Ô Enfant Immaculée répondit le boulanger sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter. J'ai besoin du gamin au pétrin, acheva-t-il en quittant l'édifice.

Lui non plus alors, pensa Karin en soupirant alors que l'Eglise s'était à présent presque complètement vidée. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Karin demandait à ses fidèles de soulager leurs enfants des tâches qui leur étaient imposées. Elle se proposait de créer une école à l'Eglise afin de ne pas laisser uniquement aux enfants de nobles du château la possibilité d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Néanmoins les efforts de l'Enfant Immaculée avaient pour l'instant restés vains.

Karin espérait que ses compétences de scribes ne soient plus recherchées. Elle ne voyait bien entendu aucun inconvénient à accomplir les requêtes de ses paroissiens, elle trouvait même cela gratifiant en tant que servante du Seigneur et reprenait le flambeau de son père. Ce pendant elle avait l'avenir du village en tête. Pour elle il serait bon que le fils du boulanger soit dans une quinzaine d'années lorsqu'il reprendra l'affaire familiale capable de gérer des contrats, des achats, seul.

Personne ne souhaitait se priver d'une main d'œuvre qui travaillait pour le bien de la famille, même le temps d'une matinée. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur elle; comme quoi elle voudrait en réalité se la couler douce en déléguant le travail qui lui était demandé à des enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens.

- Ces gens ne se rendent pas compte de l'opportunité qu'ils sont en train de rater par leur bêtise, Karin.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne dans la bâtisse désormais. Une femme habillée de la tenue de servante du château était restée assise sur les bancs après la fin de la messe. Elle était la seule personne à Sohodoll qui appelait l'Enfant Immaculée par son prénom. Lirishta approchait maintenant de la vingtaine d'années, elle ne s'était pas encore mariée malgré son âge mais travaillait au château depuis maintenant un an. Elle y était chargée de gérer toutes sortes de documents.

- Le simple fait de savoir lire, écrire et compter m'a ouvert les portes du château non pas pour devenir une simple boniche mais pour avoir l'œil sur les affaires les plus importantes du village, reprit-elle. J'ai même l'occasion d'échanger très régulièrement avec le seigneur Vullnetmir, les fidèles de ton Eglise ne sont pas capables de voir plus loin qu'un mineur au fond d'une galerie, jugea la jeune femme le regard plein de dédain.

- Leurs priorités ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiennes, répondit simplement Karin. Lirishta, ne soit pas si prompte à juger autrui. Ceci est d'autant plus valable lorsque tu te trouves dans la maison du Seigneur.

Karin avait pris soin de ne pas relever dans le discours de son amie le passage ou celle-ci mentionna le seigneur Vullnetmir. Artian était mort depuis maintenant quelques années, et le cocon qui isolait Karin du monde à l'extérieur de la paroisse n'existait plus. Elle avait à présent comme tout le monde vent des rumeurs qui circulait sur l'imposant château féodal situé à flanc de montagne, au point le plus haut du village.

En tant que servante du Seigneur, Karin n'accordait pas une grande importance aux ragots. Certaines discussions revenaient tout de même assez régulièrement pour que même elle le remarque. Vullnetmir serait enfin en passe de trouver plus qu'une simple amante pour siéger à ses côtés et donner au village un héritier. Cette amante serait Lirishta.

- Se rendre aux messes ne semble pas non plus être une priorité pour eux, rétorqua Lirishta. Ils ne viennent que lorsqu'ils ont un service à te demander. Regarde le boulanger, on ne l'avait plus vu ici depuis des mois ! Et je peux te garantir que tu ne le reverras plus jusqu'au moment où il te demandera à nouveau quelque chose. A ce rythme de désertion, nous n'aurons bientôt plus à nous casser la tête pour trouver une solution pour masquer ton âge…

Lirishta avait lancé cette dernière phrase en scrutant Karin de haut en bas pour constater que son amie pouvait toujours se superposer sans le moindre accroc à celle qu'elle était il y a trois ans. Dans le village, la fille de forgeron était la seule à savoir la vérité sur le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée, son aide fut primordiale pour lui permettre de conserver sa position en tant que telle.

Ce jour-là une délégation de gardes était sortie du château pour prendre la direction de l'Eglise. Rien de bien étonnant pour Lirishta jusque là, mais elle remarqua les visages tendus de la plupart des soldats qui emboitait le pas de leur chef. Tendant l'oreille pour essayer de glaner quelques informations quant à la raison de leur déploiement, elle entendit un des gardes qui parlait d'un démon qui aurait attaqué en plein cœur de l'Eglise selon un témoignage sérieux. Une chose jugée inimaginable.

Lirishta était alors reparti à pleine vitesse vers l'Eglise qu'elle avait quitté que quelques heures plus tôt. Pour elle, une attaque de démon dans une bâtisse sous la protection du père Artian était tout simplement impossible. Mais si… Elle se rappela qu'elle avait pas mal bousculée Karin cet après-midi là. Et si cela avait déclenché chez elle une réaction nocive chez elle sur ses pouvoirs qui assuraient la sécurité du village ? Et si après avoir écouté ses dires, elle s'était mise à douter de son père et avait appris quelque chose de grave après son départ ?

Lirishta craignait que par sa faute quelque chose d'irréparable se soit produit. Empruntant chaque raccourci qu'elle connaissait, coupant à travers les chemins pour dévaler à même la colline la pente qui glissait en direction de l'Eglise, elle ignorait la douleur que ses pieds lui faisaient subir, même après avoir perdu les sandales qu'elle portait.

La fille de mineur était parvenue aux portes de la bâtisse alors qu'aucun garde n'était encore en vu. Elle avala sa salive avant de pénétrer dans l'édifice. Si jamais elle se trompait et qu'il y avait bien un démon qui rodait au cœur de l'édifice sacré, elle n'aurait pas le temps de comprendre son erreur. Inspirant un grand coup, elle décida une nouvelle fois mentalement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Lirishta comprit tout de suite qu'un évènement de grande envergure avait eu lieu à l'intérieur du lieu saint après qu'elle en soit partie. Des bancs étaient retournés, les pierres avaient été soulevées par endroit, et l'air à l'intérieur de la bâtisse était brulant. On aurait pu croire qu'on respirait l'intérieur d'un brasier.

- Karin ?! Père Artian ?! Où êtes-vous ?! Appela Lirishta en s'avançant au milieu des rangés de banc renversés en direction de l'autel. Elle avait peur de ce qui avait pu se dérouler pendant son absence, et très peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées. Elle remarqua alors que la croix qui était normalement debout derrière l'autel était tombée. Se dirigeant dans cette direction, elle entendit des sanglots. Faibles, mais régulier.

- Karin ? S'exclama Lirishta en se précipitant à présent en direction du son, avant de laisser échapper un cri d'horreur.

Karin était en pleurs, à genou devant le cadavre du père Artian. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de l'homme crucifié sur les fragments de la grande croix.

- Mon dieu… balbutia Lirishta qui était sous le choc de sa découverte. La situation était pire que ce qu'elle redoutait.

- Li… Lirishta… appela Karin d'une faible voix, le visage gonflé par les larmes. Père est… Père est… Je l'ai… De mes mains… Papa….

Lirishta tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son sang-froid. Elle manquait de céder à l'envie de prendre Karin dans ses bras pour la calmer mais le choc de son amie devait attendre. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que le garde n'arrive, et elle devait avant tout comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent.

Le père Artian était crucifié, un démon pouvait très bien avoir fait le coup comme un symbole, mais Lirishta repoussa l'hypothèse. Cela ne concordait pas avec les dires de Karin à son arrivée. Observant ce qui l'entourait, Lirishta découvrit qu'un marteau se trouvait encore sur l'autel derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'un tel objet pouvait bien faire à cet endroit, et à ce moment si ce n'était pour planter des clous dans le corps du père Artian ?

La fille de forgeron aperçut ensuite l'épée cérémoniale que le prêtre utilisait pour réaliser ses miracles aux pieds de l'Enfant Immaculée. L'adolescente venait de comprendre la situation. Elle retenait son envie de vomir quand au fait que son amie pourtant si innocente s'était retrouvée à crucifier son propre père sur une croix avant de l'achever d'un coup d'épée.

Lirishta comprenait maintenant le comment de la situation. Mais elle ignorait le pourquoi. Pourquoi son amie avait pris la décision de tuer son père ? Et d'où venait le témoignage qui disait qu'un démon était coupable de cette attaque ?

Imaginant que Beccan pouvait très bien avoir fourni le témoignage s'il était bien une personne d'importance au château, Lirishta se rapprocha de Karin afin de la soutenir. Le flot de pensée de la fille de mineur qui cherchait alors à comprendre ce que Beccan avait à y gagner se coupa net.

- Karin… Ton dos… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Lirishta alors qu'elle pouvoir voir la peau nue de l'Enfant Immaculée, sa tenue ayant été très abimée pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

- Non… Père m'a ordonné de ne laisser voir cette marque à personne… Répondit Karin en essayant misérablement de cacher son dos de ses mains sans pouvoir atteindre la zone concernée.

Un tatouage ornait la peau de Karin. Un énorme XIII y était inscrit, supplanté par une étoile et des ailes. La marque noire semblait être en train de s'estomper, mais serait encore sans doute visible quand la garde arriverait.

Un tel symbole était le signe d'un mauvais présage ou d'une malédiction. La garde ne sera pas plus stupide que Lirishta, ils comprendront eux aussi rapidement ce qui s'est réellement passé en ses lieux si la situation n'évoluait pas. Ils n'hésiteront pas à accuser l'Enfant Immaculée. Pour eux la véritable force sur qui compter à Sohodoll était le père Artian. Le choc de sa disparition leur fera bien vite oublier ce que représentait Karin, qui était pourtant un élément important de leur protection. Dans le meilleur des cas elle sera considérée comme ayant été souillée par un démon… Ce qui reviendrait au final à la même chose.

Lirishta ne penserait pas de cette façon. Elle en savait plus. Elle était la seule au village à réellement connaitre qui se cachait derrière de symbole de l'Enfant Immaculée. Karin n'était qu'une adolescente qui pensait encore comme une petite fille qui cherche à plaire à son père. L'assassinat de ce dernier avait sans nul doute une explication logique que Lirishta comprendrait quand Karin sera en mesure de lui expliquer. Il n'était pas temps de tergiverser, la fille de forgeron pouvait entendre des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de l'Eglise tout comme la voix du chef de la garde qui donnait des ordres à ses hommes sur la manière dont ils allaient pénétrer dans l'édifice où un démon pourrait encore roder.

- Suis-moi ! Vite ! Lança Lirishta à Karin en l'attrapant par l'épaule, mais cette dernière résistait à son amie.

- Non, mon père est encore… Commença l'Enfant Immaculée.

Un claquement résonna dans la bâtisse. Lirishta venait de gifler Karin. Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa joue sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et pour cause, personne n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur elle au cours de toute son existence.

- Karin, écoute-moi bien, déclara Lirishta en mettant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Enfant Immaculée. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer ton père. Si la garde entre maintenant et te voit dans cette situation : Tu seras accusée. Aujourd'hui Karin je vais te demander de commettre un autre pêché en plus de celui impardonnable que tu as déjà commis. Je vais te demander de mentir.

Karin ne répondait pas, elle écoutait ce que Lirishta lui disait en essuyant les larmes de son visage avec l'une de ses manches. Pour elle, être accusée était normal, elle avait commis le pire des pêchés. Elle était résolue à présent à affronter la justice, et à affronter le Seigneur quand ses crimes seront pesés sur la balance du bien et du mal.

- Tu es l'Enfant Immaculée, Karin, continua Lirishta qui sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre son amie. Ta mission sacrée est de protéger le village. C'est la mission qu'Il t'a confié. Tu dois transmettre Son amour, c'est le rôle qu'Il t'a attribué. Si tu es accusée, remises en cause… Sohodoll deviendra peu à peu un village païen qui n'aura plus qu'à tomber sous le joug des Ottomans hérétiques !

Karin se laissait convaincre par les propos de Lirishta. Elle rappelait des visages des fidèles lors des messes lors qu'elle apparaissait, son rôle était de leur apporter la paix. Elle se souvenait des paroles de son père, elle était investie d'une mission sacrée à laquelle elle ne devait pas déroger. Si elle devait commettre un nouveau pêché pour y parvenir, qu'il en soit ainsi. L'adolescente hocha la tête positivement pour montrer à Lirishta sa résolution.

- Voila ce qu'on va faire. On prend le marteau, l'épée, et on file vers tes quartiers. Nous les cacherons et il faudra que tu te changes rapidement. Je t'aiderai à changer de tenue pour gagner du temps. Il ne faut absolument pas que la garde voit que tu as été impliquée là-dedans, et encore moins la marque sur ton dos.

Karin s'exécuta en ramassant l'épée, elle eut un haut le cœur en touchant la poigne de ce qui lui avait servit à mettre un terme à la vie de son père un peu plus tôt, mais elle combattit la sensation alors qu'elle continuait à écouter le plan de Lirishta qui avait quand à elle prit le marteau dans sa main.

- La garde semble croire qu'un démon a attaqué l'Eglise, expliqua-t-elle. Nous devons peut-être cette histoire à Beccan mais peu importe, quand nous seront découvertes par les soldats nous devrons parler de l'héroïsme de ton père. Il aura lutté pour nous protéger de la créature infernale qui avait envahi les lieux, utilisant les pouvoirs qu'il tirait de ton être pour placer sur nous une protection afin que l'on reste à l'abri des griffes du monstre. Il s'est ainsi affaibli, se laissant à la merci de la créature qui a fait son œuvre.

L'histoire de Lirishta avait parfaitement fonctionné. Depuis maintenant trois ans les habitants de Sohodoll étaient persuadés que le père Artian avait connu une mort héroïque, se battant sans la moindre protection contre un démon pour protéger l'Enfant Immaculée. Karin ne s'en était sorti que grâce au soutien de Lirishta. Elle lui avait permit de retrouver un semblant de sérénité, afin de diriger les messes en lieu et place de son père. Elle lui avait en échange tout raconté, dans les moindres détails.

Loin d'être dégoutée par le fait que son amie était devenue quelque chose qui n'était pas humain, Lirishta avait pris conscience des problèmes qu'allait causer le corps de Karin avant la concernée elle-même. Il était acquis que le corps de Karin était immortel. Elle pouvait ressentir la douleur mais il n'y avait jamais aucune trace de blessure sur son corps. La fille de forgeron faisait en sorte de se montrer dans le village chaque semaine avec une paire de ciseaux alors qu'elle se rendait à l'Eglise. Elle utilisait cette action comme alibi quand au fait que les cheveux de Karin ne poussaient plus du tout.

Lirishta s'était aussi bien vite rendue compte que Karin ne changeait plus. Alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus femme chaque jour, son amie gardait son apparence d'adolescente. Les formes de Karin s'était déjà développée avant qu'elle ne devienne immortelle si bien qu'elle en était imposante pour son âge, mais elle conservait sa petite taille, et un visage rappelant trop souvent une petite fille.

La fille de forgeron avait tout tenté à ce sujet, ramenant même du maquillage du château afin de lui donner des traits plus adultes mais rien n'y faisait. Les poudres refusaient de se fixer au visage de Karin, et impossible d'allonger la moindre ligne de son visage. Elle répondait maintenant parfaitement à son titre d'Enfant Immaculée.

- Je ne peux pas en vouloir aux paroissiens de perdre peu à peu la foi, déclara Karin en réponse aux propos précédent de Lirishta. A l'inverse de mon père je suis incapable de guérir les blessures ou d'accomplir le moindre miracle. Comme si son rituel faisait en sorte que mon pouvoir ne puisse plus s'échapper de mon corps.

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à utiliser cette aura blanche dont tu m'as parlé que tu as manifesté il y a trois ans ? Demanda Lirishta intéressée par le sujet. La description ressemble à ce que le père Artian utilisait avec sa lame, c'est sans doute la clé.

- Toujours pas, répondit Karin en baissant la tête pour regarder ses mains qu'elle ouvrait et fermait successivement. Je sens qu'il existe quelque chose, une force sacré que je ne parvenais pas à ressentir avant que mon père me rende immortelle. Je sais que cette puissance sacré existe mais bien que je prie le Seigneur de me laisser l'utiliser chaque jour, je ne parviens pas encore à la faire surgir. Au sujet de mon corps, tu avais raison Lirishta, continua l'Enfant Immaculée. La marque dans mon dos n'apparait que lorsque les blessures que je suis censée subir sont très graves. Il n'y a aucun changement pour des coupures bénignes par exemple.

- Attends, coupa Lirishta qui n'était pas bien sure d'une chose. Comment tu t'y es prise pour vérifier ça ?

- Je me suis perforée la poitrine avec l'épée de mon père, répondit simplement l'Enfant Immaculée.

Partie 2 : 

- Tu as… Quoi ? Lirishta n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de dire Karin. Elles discutaient il y a encore un instant de l'affluence dans son Eglise. Une fille comme Karin ne pouvait pas avoir…

- Je me suis plantée l'épée de mon père dans la poitrine, affirma à nouveau l'Enfant Immaculée. La marque dans mon dos n'est apparue que lorsque je parvenais à atteindre les poumons et mon cœur, j'ai essayé de –

- NE RECOMMENCE PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Hurla Lirishta en interrompant le récit de Karin en l'attrapant par les épaules. La fille de forgeron secoua l'Enfant Immaculée dans tous les sens avant de lui attraper le visage avec ses mains. Tu n'as pas à te faire du mal comme ça ! Continua-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et si ça s'était mal passé ? Et si ton immortalité ne fonctionnait pas avec ton cœur ?!

- C'était aussi une question que je me posais, répondit Karin qui n'avait pas l'air concernée par les propos de son amie. Ce corps immortel est tout ce que je possède pour lutter contre le mal, je m'entraine depuis trois ans mais ce n'est pas avec la force d'une humaine que je pourrais l'éradiquer. Si je ne suis pas capable d'endurer la douleur, comment accomplir la mission que m'a confié le Seigneur ?

- Tu n'es qu'une humaine ! Pas une sainte venue pour subir le martyr ! Coupa Lirishta. Laisse l'extermination de monstres à l'Inquisition ou à je ne sais quel héros zélé de passage, et contente toi de faire une messe par semaine, d'accorder le pardon aux fidèles et d'ouvrir une école ! Ta mission sera remplie avec ça !

- Je suis l'Enfant Immaculée, réfuta Karin avec un regard ne trahissant aucune hésitation. Je ne peux manquer à mes devoirs.

- Idiote… lâcha Lirishta qui n'avait jamais réussi à la détourner de ses ambitions de lutter contre le mal. La fille de forgeron savait que son amie ne cachait plus sous sa Xhubleta une simple petite fille, mais un corps entrainé prêt à en découdre à la moindre occasion. Le comportement de Karin devenait de plus en plus extrême à chaque fois qu'elle repoussait une nouvelle limite, cette dangereuse tendance s'étant d'autant plus amplifiée que les rumeurs d'attaques de Vampire se rapprochait de Sohodoll. Le village voisin aurait été attaqué le mois dernier. A ce rythme Lirishta craignait que Karin finisse par essayer de se trancher la tête.

- A ce propos, toujours rien sur Beccan ? Demanda Karin en détournant ainsi légèrement la conversation, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire il y a encore trois ans.

- Rien, répondit Lirishta en soupirant face à l'idiotie de son amie. C'est à se demander si cet homme existe réellement. Je n'ai rien décelé dans les documents du château, aucune mention de son nom. Personne ne semble le connaitre non plus, je n'ai pas posé la question au seigneur Vullnetmir, mais je préfère éviter avec lui toute mention de sujet qui pourrait te concerner de près ou de loin.

- Il vaut mieux en effet, acquiesça Karin. Ne va pas prendre des risques inutiles pour moi.

Si les deux jeunes femmes s'accordaient sur ce point, ce n'était pas sans raison. Lorsque Karin avait repris les messes il y a trois ans, elle s'était rendue au château pour octroyer la parole du Seigneur à Vullnetmir qui ne s'était jamais déplacé jusqu'à l'Eglise. Elle suivait ainsi la façon de procéder de son père qui était considéré comme le confident du seigneur féodal.

L'adolescente s'était remémoré la conversation que son père avait eut avec Beccan le jour de sa mort. Vullnetmir demandait la miséricorde du Seigneur, et elle était celle qui devait le juger. Ayant décidé qu'elle observerait avec grande intention les faits et geste du dirigeant qu'elle allait rencontrer pour la première fois.

Karin était restée bouche-bée devant l'immensité de l'édifice. Lors de ses escapades en dehors de l'Eglise elle s'était déjà rapprochée du château mais jamais elle n'était arrivée jusqu'au pied des murs. L'Enfant Immaculée pensait jusque là que son Eglise était un bâtiment imposant au sein de Sohodoll, elle avait tort sur ce point.

Suivant la garde qui la mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle où les invitées étaient reçus, Karin fut époustouflée par la décoration de la pièce. Vivant dans un lieu saint chrétien qui ne mettait pas en avant les riches décorations, l'Enfant Immaculée perdit la notion du temps en observant les vases, tapis, ornements et autres marques qui lui firent comprendre ce que signifiait de venir d'une classe sociale différente.

Sentant un regard posé sur son dos, Karin se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face un homme de grande carrure qui s'était approché silencieusement. Etouffant sa surprise, l'Enfant Immaculée comprit qu'elle avait en face d'elle le Seigneur Vullnetmir. Approchant la quarantaine l'homme gardait sur son corps les traces d'un passé de combattant avec des muscles qui ne pouvaient être cachés sous les formes de son manteau ornés d'un blason cousu en fil doré.

A cause de leur différence de taille, le seigneur féodal devait baisser la tête pour regarder Karin. Et pourtant son regard n'était pas dirigé en direction des yeux de cette dernière. Loin de son visage, le dirigeant fixait les jambes de la jeune fille pour ensuite remonter le regard en direction de sa poitrine en passant par ses hanches avant de faire le chemin inverse.

Karin eut un frisson lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme venait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Depuis combien de temps était-il entré dans la pièce ? Depuis combien de temps il la regardait avec ces yeux qui semblaient vouloir évaluer une pièce de viande avant de la dévorer ? L'Enfant Immaculée ne pouvait avoir une plus mauvaise première impression de l'homme.

Elle en avait oublié les mots qu'elle avait préparés pour sa rencontre à propos de la disparition de son père quelques semaines plus tôt. Le seigneur féodal était considéré comme le héros de Sohodoll, l'égal du père Artian. Et pourtant c'était ce même homme qui ne masquait aucunement son envie de voir ce qui se cachait sous la robe blanche de Karin même après que cette dernière se soit retournée pour lui faire face.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Seigneur Vullnetmir, commença Karin qui avait du mal à cacher l'agacement dans le ton de sa voix. Je me nomme Isht Karin Orte, Enfant Immaculée convoquée par le Seigneur pour protéger Sohodoll et élevée par le père Artian afin de purifier le village du mal.

- C'est un plaisir partagé, Enfant Immaculée, répondit Vullnetmir dont le regard daignait enfin remonter en direction du visage de Karin en se permettant une dernière halte au niveau de sa voluptueuse poitrine. Toutes mes condoléances pour le père Artian, reprit-il, il était pour moi plus qu'un …

Vullnetmir n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Ses yeux qui s'étaient posés sur le visage de Karin avaient perdu leur lueur perverse pour s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la peur. L'homme fit plusieurs pas en arrière en pointant du doigt la jeune fille.

- Non… C'est impossible ! Vociféra Vullnetmir à l'encontre de Karin alors qu'il basculait à la renverse incapable de contrôler ses jambes.

L'Enfant Immaculée se précipita en avant dans le but d'aider l'homme à se relever mais le cri de terreur de ce dernier à son approche la poussa à reprendre sa position initiale. Confuse par la scène qui se jouait devant elle, Karin eut un instant peur que son pouvoir s'était manifesté d'une façon ou d'une autre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais elle ne constatait aucune lueur blanche sur son corps.

- ARRIERE ! Hurla Vullnetmir qui sombrait dans un état de panique cherchant à tâtons la porte derrière lui pour s'échapper de la pièce. Artian me disait que l'Enfant Immaculée m'accorderait le pardon, qu'elle représentait la miséricorde du Seigneur !

- C'est bien ce que je… tenta de répondre Karin qui fut interrompu par l'homme qui émettait des cris de frayeurs à chacun de ses mouvements.

- NON ! Si tu es revenue c'est que tu vas punir mes fautes ! Tu es venu pour apporter la sentence du Seigneur ! Je comprends tout à présent ! Je comprends pourquoi le Seigneur a abandonné Artian qui m'octroyait Son pardon ! Telle n'était pas Sa volonté !

Karin était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'homme. Vullnetmir semblait voir en elle l'incarnation de la Faux venue lui prendre son âme. Elle comptait bien protester les dires de Vullnetmir mais celui-ci avait fini par trouver la porte et s'était échappé de la salle de réception. Quelques instants plus tard, la garde la raccompagna aux portes du château sans plus d'explication mais avec la consigne de ne plus jamais apparaitre devant le seigneur féodal ni d'approcher de l'édifice.

L'Enfant Immaculée qui espérait pourtant profiter de ses aller venus sur place pour enquêter sur Beccan qui était censé travaillé au château voyait là son idée être réduite en miette. Deux années plus tard, Lirishta était finalement arrivée au château après avoir appris à lire et à écrire après de Karin et avait pris pour elle la charge d'enquêter sur l'homme mystérieux.

Les deux amies avaient convenu de ne plus jamais impliquer Vullnetmir dans les affaires de l'Enfant Immaculée, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses au vu de l'instabilité de l'homme à son égard. Cela fut néanmoins le point de départ sur les rumeurs qui courraient sur Karin. Assurait-elle vraiment la protection de Sohodoll alors que ses qualités n'étaient même pas reconnues par le bon Seigneur Vullnetmir ? C'est ainsi que cet évènement fut interprété par les habitants.

Karin ne pouvait que constater la baisse de l'affluence lors des messes. Elle était inquiète que la foi quitte le village mais croyait en la bonté de ses fidèles qui ne déviraient jamais du droit chemin. Saluant une dernière fois Lirishta, Karin s'adonna au nettoyage de son Eglise qu'elle réalisé après chaque messe. Elle connaissait de nombreux problèmes depuis la mort de son père, mais elle sentait que le Seigneur n'abandonnerait pas son envoyée.

Cette nuit-là, on tambourina aux portes de l'Eglise. Karin eut à peine le temps d'enfiler sa tenue blanche que la porte de l'édifice fut forcée ouverte par une famille paniquée.

- Quelle est la raison de ce vacarme en pleine nuit dans la maison du Seigneur ? Demanda Karin aux silhouettes qui avaient surgit dans la bâtisse. Elle y découvrit un homme et une femme qui se précipitèrent dans sa direction quand ils l'eurent aperçue. L'homme portait dans ses bras une adolescente inconsciente.

Les deux parents se nommaient Nderan et Hëna. Le premier était un des nombreux mineurs du village, son impressionnant corps robuste comme taillé dans la pierre n'avait pas à rougir de sa toison grisonnante. Son épouse était de celles qui travaillaient le tissu pour confectionner les xhubleta. Nderan portait sur son dos une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années à la longue chevelure brune. Karin connaissait bien l'adolescente du nom de Melina, elle était sa fidèle la plus fervente depuis qu'elle avait repris les messes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Karin en aidant le père à transporter sa fille jusqu'à un banc afin de l'allonger. Cette dernière était très froide, son teint blafard. Sans les mouvements réguliers de sa poitrine indiquant qu'elle respirait toujours Karin aurait craint que le pire se soit produit.

- Vampire ! Voila ce qui s'est passé Ô Enfant Immaculée ! Beugla un Nderan en colère vers direction Karin.

- Dans nos murs ? fit Karin stupéfaite. Aucune créature maléfique ne s'était auparavant infiltrée à l'intérieur même du village de Sohodoll.

- As-tu une meilleure explication à ça ? lança Hëna d'une voix dénuée de toute trace de respect en relevant la chevelure de sa fille.

Karin s'approcha de Melina et eut la preuve que la protection du village avait failli. La nuque de la victime était maintenant ornée de deux trous, laissé par une morsure signe qu'un Vampire lui avait sucé le sang.

- Le Seigneur nous a abandonné ! Reprit Hëna ! Que fais-tu pour nous protéger Enfant Immaculée ?

- Le père Artian dans sa propre Eglise, et maintenant un vampire ! Continua son mari.

- Sohodoll n'est plus protégé ! Enchaina la femme approchant à présent un état d'hystérie.

- Ce qu'on racontait était donc vrai ! Déclara le mineur. Le seigneur Vullnetmir avait vu juste en chassant l'Enfant Immaculée de son château ! Quel homme avisé ! Il a comprit avant nous qu'elle ne faisait qu'apporter le malheur. Le père Artian en avait déjà subit les conséquences et maintenant c'est au tour de notre enfant qui ne manque aucune de tes messes ! Il ne vous abandonnera pas si vous croyez en Lui. Combien de miracles eurent lieu dans cette Eglise grâce à votre foi ?

Karin en avait assez. Elle comprenait que les mots du couple étaient prononcés sous l'effet de la peur et de la colère. Mais elle n'acceptait pas que la protection que le Seigneur accordait au village soit remise en cause. Si le mal parvenait jusqu'à Sohodoll c'est pace que les habitants perdaient peu à peu de leur ferveur sans les appels au rassemblent du père Artian. L'envoyée du Seigneur ne parvenait pas à les fédérer comme son père le faisait. Pour regagner la confiance des fidèles, Karin devait prouver qu'elle était bien l'Enfant Immaculée apportée par un ange pour apportait la paix à Sohodoll.

- Ecartez-vous, ordonna Karin aux deux parents en s'agenouillant devant Melina. Le couple était tétanisé, ils n'avaient jamais vu l'Enfant Immaculée élever la voix de cette façon et encore moins donner des instructions avec un tel ton d'autorité.

Karin prit les mains froides de Melina entre les siennes avant d'implorer la grâce du Seigneur. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, uniquement que l'adolescente se réveille et retrouve des couleurs. Si peu serait suffisant pour rassurer ses parents, si peu redonnerait la foi au village tout entier.

L'Enfant Immaculée sentit une réponse à son appel. Son pouvoir se mit à vibrer en elle, cette force qu'elle contenait dans son corps et qu'elle essayait de faire jaillir depuis trois ans était en train de s'agiter. Elle le sentait partir du plus profond de son être pour se diriger vers ses mains, Karin cru un instant que le Seigneur dirigeait la chaleur de son pouvoir vers ses mains afin de la transmettre à Melisa afin de la sauver… Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Karin avait une intuition, une impression. Elle ignorait lequel de ses sens travaillait, ces sens qui lui permettaient de percevoir une chose anormale dans le corps de Melina. Une force inhumaine qui prenait sa source dans les marques de crocs laissés sur sa nuque et qui se répandait dans son corps tout entier.

L'Enfant Immaculée savait. Le vampire avait jeté une malédiction à Melisa. Il ne lui avait pas uniquement sucé le sang, il avait laissé quelque chose dans le corps de la jeune fille que Karin ne pouvait définir que d'une seule façon : Le mal. Les mains de Karin s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle eut cette pensée, et Melisa fut tirée de force de son sommeil, hurlant à s'en détruire la gorge.

Le mal. Elle devait détruire le mal pour sauver les innocents. Karin avait mit fin de ses mains à la vie de son père durant leur rituel afin d'acquérir les pouvoirs nécessaires pour repousser les ennemis du Seigneur. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prouver que le Tout puissant ne les avait pas abandonnés en libérant Melisa de l'emprise du fléau qui la rongeait.

Les cris de douleurs de la fille de Nderan emplissaient l'Eglise. Karin augmenta de son vœu la puissance transmise à ses mains afin de chasser au plus vite le vice présent dans le corps de sa fidèle. La souffrance devait être insupportable alors que la leur des mains de l'Enfant Immaculée redoublait d'intensité, mais il ne restait plus qu'un instant avant que le voile maléfique qui s'emparait du corps de Melisa ne soit levé.

- LACHE MA FILLE ! Cria Nderan en attrapant l'Enfant Immaculée par l'épaule pour la jeter de toutes ses forces loin de son enfant. Karin senti son crâne se fracasser sur l'autel de pierre de l'Eglise et ses mains perdirent instantanément leur brillance. Malgré la douleur, son corps était resté indemne grâce à la protection du Seigneur et elle se releva à toute hâte pour observer l'état de Melisa. Karin laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle ne ressentait plus rien en elle, le Seigneur l'avait sauvé. L'adolescente était maintenant en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère.

- Essayais-tu d'achever la fille ?! Aboya Nderan le regard confus et empli de haine. Le simple contact de l'Enfant Immaculée avait fait subir une véritable torture à son enfant qu'il espérait confier en ce lieu saint à la bonne grâce du Seigneur. L'homme était tout aussi surpris de constater que malgré qu'il ait expédié l'Enfant Immaculée de toutes ses forces sous l'effet de la colère sur l'autel, celle-ci s'était relevée sans la moindre égratignure malgré la violence du choc.

Il brisait un tabou en s'en prenant directement à celle dont on disait qu'elle était l'envoyée de Dieu, et avait fait se faisant une découverte qui accentuait ses nombreux doutes. L'homme comprit l'anormalité de la situation. La mort d'Artian à cause d'un démon ayant pénétré l'Eglise, et maintenant l'Enfant Immaculée qui faisait souffrir une de ses plus fidèles croyantes.

- Partons ! Quittons cette église avant que cette gamine ne nous maudisse ! Ordonna Nderan à sa famille en reprenant Melisa dans ses bras.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Tenta de contester Karin en accourant derrière le couple qui quittait l'édifice, Votre ville était…

- Ne t'approche pas de nous Sorcière ! S'exclama Hëna en repoussant Karin loin des siens avant de quitter définitivement la bâtisse. Karin eut le temps de voir le regard que Melisa posait sur elle. Les yeux de la fidèle était les yeux d'une jeune fille trahie par ce quoi elle croyait. L'Enfant Immaculée pouvait lire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille au travers des larmes qu'elle versait : Elle répétait les mêmes mots que sa mère venait de prononcer.

Sorcière… Karin les comprit que la foi de la famille était perdue. Elle était pourtant parvenue à accomplir un miracle par la volonté du Seigneur en libérant leur fille du joug de la créature maléfique qui rodait dans le village. Non seulement ils ne l'avaient pas compris, mais ils associaient à présent la bénédiction du seigneur au même mal.

Karin sentait la foi des villageois disparaitre. La situation était comme Lirishta lui avait décrit : L'Eglise serait bientôt complètement vide, et Sohodoll deviendrait une ville païenne. L'Enfant Immaculée devait agir, elle devait obtenir des villageois la même confiance qu'ils accordaient à son père afin d'assurer à nouveau leur protection. Qu'est-ce que le père Artian avait accompli afin d'être vu comme le protecteur de Sohodoll ?

- Je vois, fit Karin en ayant trouvé la solution. Je vais exterminer ce vampire.

Partie 3 : 

La nuit tombait sur le village de Sohodoll alors que Karin se réveillait. Aucun fidèle n'était venu à la messe ce jour là. Plus personne ne s'approchait plus de l'Eglise depuis maintenant une semaine. Karin avait anticipé les réactions des villageois suite aux évènements liés à l'attaque du Vampire. Nderan était mineur, Hëna était tisseuse. Exerçant ce genre de métiers, il ne fallu pas longtemps à la famille pour informer l'ensemble de Sohodoll de ce qu'avait fait l'Enfant Immaculée à leur fille.

Karin pensait que Lirishta lui rendrait tout de même visite durant cette période, cependant celle qui travaillait au château n'avait pas fait la moindre apparition. L'envoyée du Seigneur comprenait, dans sa position de proche de Vullnetmir il était difficile de s'associer à elle en ces temps où les pires rumeurs couraient à son compte.

Karin n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à son amie, son absence l'arrangeait même. Si Lirishta avait eu vent de son projet de combattre le vampire, elle aurait certainement déboulé en trombe dans l'Eglise pour gifler l'Enfant Immaculée avant de lui faire un sermon plus long que ses propres messes. La solitude permettait à Karin de se préparait sans que personne ne vienne la déranger.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle rodait de nuit dans le village, son cycle de sommeil s'était inversé et elle dormait à présent durant la journée. L'Enfant Immaculée mettait de côté ses services de scribes pour le village, et de toute manière plus aucun habitant de venait lui formuler de requête ni même récupérait les travaux déjà terminé par la jeune fille.

Le but de Karin était d'attraper le vampire avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles victimes, ou encore mieux, que le vampire la prenne pour cible. Cela lui permettrait d'éviter toute nouvelle attaque sur le village et de se débarrasser de la créature en une seule fois. L'Enfant Immaculée ignorait à quel rythme un vampire avait besoin de sucer le sang des humains pour survivre. Si elle se fiait aux rumeurs qui étaient parvenues jusqu'au village ces dernières années, les attaques semblaient être mensuelles.

Karin ne pouvait attendre aussi longtemps en laissant le village dans la terreur. Elle avait eut vent d'exception sur les apparitions du vampire, et elle espérait qu'une jeune fille se promenant seule la nuit dans un village désert en serait une. L'Enfant Immaculée ne pouvait exclure qu'un vampire observe ses victimes avant de les attaquer, elle parviendrait peut-être à le repérer durant cette phase d'observation.

Si elle pouvait réussir à éliminer cette menace, Karin prouverait alors aux habitants de Sohodoll que la protection divine opérait toujours. Elle leur expliquerait que sa mission était différente des miracles opérés par son père. Son pouvoir n'existait non pas pour guérir blessures et maladies, mais pour combattre activement le mal. Un vampire serait un bon exemple d'ennemi du Seigneur à abattre.

Etouffant un nouveau bâillement alors qu'elle terminait de se changer, Karin se concentra sur sa main droite. Utilisant toute sa volonté pour faire surgir son pouvoir, elle parvint à illuminer que très faiblement celle-ci. Elle était en grand progrès, mais l'Enfant Immaculée était encore très loin de maitriser cette capacité que Dieu lui avait accordé.

Peut-être n'avait-elle le droit de s'en servir qu'en accomplissant sa mission, expliquant pourquoi il ne répondait que si faiblement malgré son éveil de la semaine précédente ? Cette possibilité ne permettait pas à Karin de s'assurer de l'efficacité de la bénédiction. A ce niveau d'illumination elle s'était tout de même rendue compte que son corps devenait bien plus puissant, plus fort que celui d'un humain normal. Elle avait réduit une pierre en miette en la tenant dans sa main, néanmoins cela lui demandait une trop importante concentration pour être utilisé lors d'un combat.

Karin comptait beaucoup plus sur son corps immortel pour pouvoir atteindre le vampire. Son plan était de miser sur son invincibilité pour parvenir à portée d'attaque du monstre, et utiliser son pouvoir uniquement lorsqu'elle pourrait porter un coup fatal. Elle avait dans l'idée de dissimuler le plus longtemps possible son immortalité et son pouvoir en se battant à l'aide de l'épée cérémoniale de son père.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Karin s'entrainait avec. Au début elle eut beaucoup de mal à seulement tenir l'arme en main à cause des mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient. Les images de l'instant où elle avait planté l'épée dans le corps d'Artian était toujours très vives dans son esprit. A présent Karin parvenait à s'entrainer normalement avec, elle doutait que ses compétences à la lame ne soit seulement au niveau d'un simple garde. Ce qu'elle recherchait ici était des mouvements assurés malgré son manque d'expérience au combat.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'Eglise, il n'y avait plus que la lumière d'une Lune à demi-pleine pour éclairer le village. L'Enfant Immaculée ne prenait même pas la peine de se dissimuler alors qu'elle traversait une rue complètement vide. Depuis l'attaque de la semaine précédente plus personne ne sortait la nuit, et la garde avait pour ordre de se rassembler autour du château.

Sauf cette nuit. Karin sentie sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette à une dizaine de mètres de sa position. Malgré sa résolution pour éliminer le mal, se diriger vers son premier véritable combat lui avait rappelé le sentiment de la peur. Répétant dans son esprit qu'elle ne pourrait mourir grâce à la protection du Seigneur, Karin s'approchait de l'ombre avec la main posée sur la garde de son épée, prête à la dégainer de son fourreau.

Karin fut dans un premier temps surprise alors qu'elle distinguait les contours de l'ombre avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. La silhouette appartenait en fait à une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus était vêtue d'une robe noire, et fixait Karin qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.

- Les enfants ne devraient pas sortir seuls le soir en ces temps troublés commença Karin. Encore moins une petite fille, suis-moi, je vais te ramener chez tes…

Karin s'interrompit. Faisant un mouvement de recul elle se mit en position de garde. Elle ne connaissait pas l'enfant. Aucun villageois n'avait une petite fille de cet âge avec une chevelure blonde. Les chances qu'une enfant de la noblesse se soit échappée du château avec l'ensemble de la garde qui le gardait étaient tout bonnement inexistantes.

Dégainant l'épée de son père, Karin se mit en position défensive la lame dirigée vers la petite fille. Elle ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences. L'Enfant Immaculée était âgée de presque vingt ans, pourtant on ne pouvait pas lui donner plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un vampire ne puisse avoir l'apparence d'une petite fille. Cette façon de tromper la vigilance de ses victimes était peut-être même une arme que le mal utilisait pour planter ses crocs dans leur nuque.

- Oh… S'étonna la fillette en dévoila un sourire qui ne masquait en rien ses longues canines caractéristiques de vampire. J'imaginais que tu n'étais qu'une petite fille sotte et ignorante qui me cherchait au hasard pour je ne sais quelle cause, mais tu es bien la première à avoir la bonne réaction en me voyant.

- Le mal ne peut se dissimuler aux yeux d'une servante du Seigneur, vampire répondit l'Enfant Immaculée sans trembler. A présent face au mal, l'importance de sa mission sacrée lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Je suis venue pour t'exterminer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix résolue.

- De bien grandes paroles dans la bouche d'une gamine, répliqua la vampire. Penses-tu peut-être venir à bout d'une vampire centenaire telle que Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell seule avec ton épée ?

- Ma mission sacrée est de combattre le mal, reprit Karin. Tel est mon rôle dans ce village, je ne te permettrais plus de lever la main sur l'un de ses habitants tant qu'ils seront sous ma protection !

- Enfant Immaculée, Isht Karin Orte, gamine énuméra Evangeline. Je t'ai laissé me trouver car j'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi. Pour mes repas j'ai l'habitude d'enchanter ma première victime afin qu'elle puisse me donner des détails sur mes prochaines cibles sans que je n'ai à les observer par moi-même.

- Melisa était donc bien sous l'emprise du mal, constata Karin en serant ses mains un peu plus sur la garde de son épée.

- J'ignore par quelle méthode tu t'y es prise, continua la vampire. J'ai perdu le contact après qu'elle soit revenue de ton Eglise. Peu importe si tu possèdes des bases de magie ou quelques talents d'exorciste, tu vas me servir de distraction pour me rembourser mes efforts que tu as rendus inutile.

Un vent glacé se déclencha dans la rue, tous les sens de Karin se trouvaient maintenant en état d'alerte. Elle pouvait percevoir clairement chez la vampire la même chose qu'elle avait décelé chez Melisa, sauf que cette force maléfique était d'une force bien supérieur à celle qu'elle avait chassé du corps de sa fidèle. Le mal pouvait bien provoquer des phénomènes qui contredisaient les lois que le Seigneur avait crée dans ce monde.

- Il est temps de refaire ton éducation, gamine ! Lança Evangeline. _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_; _Tres __spiritus umbrae__ coeuntes Sagitta Magica Series __Obscuri__ !__ Trois flèches ! _

Karin fut prise par surprise. Elle était prête à affronter les crocs d'un vampire, elle ne s'imaginait pas un instant à un phénomène tel que des flèches d'ombres qui avait jailli de la main de la Vampire. C'était alors qu'ainsi que combattait le mal, le froid pour priver de la chaleur du Seigneur et les ombres pour couvrir sa lumière.

L'Enfant Immaculée fit un bond sur le côté afin d'éviter les trois tirs sombres. Elle devait absolument conserver ses atouts le plus longtemps possible. Les traits noirs fracassèrent le sol de la rue derrière elle, expédiant des gravats dans toutes les directions percutant les maisons environnantes. Karin n'eut pas longtemps de contre-attaquer. A peine se relevait-elle que son ennemie avait préparé la prochaine slave.

- Hahaha ! Essaye d'éviter ça gamine ! Ria Evangeline en incantant : _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_; _Trignita duorum __spiritus umbrae__ coeuntes Sagitta Magica Series __Obscuri__ !__ Trente-Deux flèches ! _

Impossible à éviter. Les attaques d'Evangeline prirent une trajectoire de parabole pour s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions. Certaines visaient clairement les habitations de Sohodoll alors que d'autres se perdaient allèrent se fracasser bruyamment dans d'autres rues. La vampire ne faisait pas dans le détail. Remarquant un mouvement de main d'Evangeline, Karin remarqua que le Vampire semblait contrôler avec précision la trajectoire de six de ses tirs qui tournèrent dans les airs avant de se jeter à pleine vitesse dans sa direction.

- AHHHHHH ! Cria Karin lame en main alors qu'elle repoussait d'un coup d'épée latérale la première flèche noire. Utilisant ce mouvement pour effectuer une rotation elle esquiva la seconde flèche avant de s'accroupir afin d'éviter la troisième flèche qui manqua de la frapper en plein visage.

Depuis cette position, l'Enfant Immaculée sauta aussi haut qu'elle le put pour se sortir de la trajectoire de la 4eme flèche qui fracassa le sol à l'endroit où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. Ignorant les gravats qui frappaient ses jambes, Karin décocha un coup de lame vertical pour dévier la trajectoire de la 5eme flèche qui menaçait de l'atteindre.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire de même avec la dernière attaque. Suspendue dans les airs, le bras dirigé vers le ciel, Karin reçue de plein fouet l'ultime flèche sombre dans la poitrine. La puissance du tir la fit basculer en arrière si bien que son dos percuta douloureusement le sol à son atterrissage.

- Tiens tiens tiens… remarqua Evangeline qui semblait satisfaite du niveau de destruction qu'elle avait commis. Posant les yeux sur son adversaire, elle continua : Tu es plutôt agile pour une gamine d'Eglise nombreux sont ceux qui prennent leur jambes à leur cou devant une telle attaque, et ils se retrouvent frappés de toute part. Impressionnant ! Tu me donnes presque envie de te prendre comme ma servante, intéressée par un changement de patron ?

- Qui trahirait le Seigneur pour servir le mal ? Répondit Karin en se relevant prête de nouveau à en découdre. La douleur était pour l'instant supportable, de telles attaques ne viendraient pas au bout de la volonté de l'Enfant Immaculée. Son adversaire était forte, très forte. Ce n'est pas le genre d'ennemi qu'elle pourrait affronter sans la protection de Dieu. Elle ressentait à nouveau l'admiration qu'elle portait à son père qui des années durant avait protégé Sohodoll contre de pareilles créatures.

- Le mal, les ennemis du Seigneur. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas parler avec des gens d'Eglise, Déclara Evangeline. Vous jugez que les choses sont noires ou blanches, aucun intermédiaire. Vous manquez sacrément d'ouverture d'esprit, lâcha-t-elle agacée. Est-ce interdit par ton Seigneur de se nourrir ?

- Le Seigneur n'accepte pas la violence, répondit Karin.

- Pourtant, les humains se nourrissent de viandes, un acte violent est à la source de vos repas, répondit Evangeline.

- Ainsi le veut la chaine alimentaire qu'Il a pensé, répondit Karin. Nous rendons à la nature ce que nous lui avons pris après avoir été mis en terre.

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'être considérée comme un maillon de cette chaîne ? Demanda la vampire.

- Les vies crées par le Seigneur ne déclenchent pas de le froid, ni ne jettent d'attaques maléfiques, répliqua Karin. De plus, nous avons le droit de Le rejoindre au terme de nos vies.

- La parfaite petite fille qui récite sa leçon, constata Evangeline en soupirant. L'apparence que je possède te siérait bien mieux que le regard noir que tu lances en débitant de telles niaiseries…

- Oses-tu blasphémer les enseignements du… Karin s'interrompit alors qu'elle était prête à charger, répondant à la provocation. Ce n'est pas d'avoir comprit les intentions de la vampire qui l'avait retenu, mais les lueurs qui illuminaient maintenant la rue. Les habitants alertés étaient sortis de chez eux, torches en main. Certains avaient même vu l'Enfant Immaculée encaisser une attaque démonique pour se relever comme si rien n'était. Femmes et enfants étaient en retrait alors que certains hommes étaient armés de pioches et de fourches, prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse.

- Voici enfin notre public, déclara Evangeline dont les attaques sur les habitations avaient alerté les villageois. Voici notre pièce : L'Enfant Immaculée contre le Mal !

- Vampire ! Cria Karin comprenant que la créature venait ainsi de se trouver de très nombreux otages. Elle parvenait à peine à se protéger, comment pourrait-elle défendre les villageois si son adversaire utilisait une nouvelle slave de flèche ?

- Un peu de calme, gamine. Ordonna Evangeline en claquant des doigts. Ils ne sont que nos spectateurs, et je ne leur laisse pas le droit de nous interrompre.

A la commande de la vampire, des cercles lumineux comprenant de nombreux sceaux apparurent sur le sol dans toute la rue. Il en surgit des poupées de bois à taille humaine dont les mains avaient été remplacé par des lames fixées au bout de leur membre.

Karin se mit en garde alors qu'elle entendait ses fidèles hurler de terreur devant ce spectacle malfaisant. Les poupées de bois se mirent à bouger et encerclèrent les villageois en les forçant contre les murs de la rue, ne leur laissant aucun espace pour s'échapper. Un mineur téméraire tenta de forcer le passage à travers un mannequin, mais malgré sa force il ne parvint pas à le faire vaciller.

- Vois-tu, commença Evangeline faisant apparaitre deux nouveaux pantins entre elle et Karin étant enfant j'appréciais énormément les spectacles de marionnettes. Tu pourrais dire qu'il s'agit là d'une de mes passions.

Karin écoutait à peine les déclarations de la vampire. Et pour cause, cette dernière ne touchait à présent plus le sol. Son corps s'élevait de plus en plus dans les airs pendant qu'elle parlait. Si seulement la garde était présente se dit l'Enfant Immaculée, ils pourraient utiliser leurs arbalètes pour attaquer Evangeline qui commettait là un nouvel acte de malfaisance. Elle ignorait comment elle parviendrait à atteindre son ennemie dans de telles conditions, elle ne pouvait que prier pour que le Seigneur lui vienne en aide.

- J'espère que tu vas nous offrir à tous un beau spectacle, fit Evangeline après avoir arrêté sa montée dans les airs à une hauteur de trois mètres. Peut-être que tes fidèles et toi-même allez comprendre que vos croyances ne sont que des illusions ? Je te conseille en tout cas de cesser de mes fixer avec ces yeux, conseilla la vampire. Je ne suis pas l'adversaire de cette première partie, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Acte 1 : L'Enfant contre les marionnettes.

La situation tournait clairement au désavantage de l'Enfant Immaculée. Elle était obligée de jouer le jeu de la vampire n'ayant aucune solution pour contourner le problème. Evangeline souhaitait faire de sa défaite une représentation théâtrale mais il y avait une chose que cette dernière ignorait. Karin ne pouvait pas être tuée, et elle finirait bien par l'attraper.

Arme en main sous le regard de ses fidèles, Karin sprinta en direction des deux marionnettes qui firent de même. Utilisant son élan, elle sauta avec toute la vitesse qu'elle avait prit pour atterrir à pied joints sur le visage du premier pantin avant que celui-ci ne puisse refermer ses lames sur elle.

La petite taille de Karin lui permit de se relever rapidement et de se faufiler derrière la seconde marionnette alors que celle-ci avait déjà levé un bras pour la frapper. Voulant profiter d'être ainsi positionné dans son dos pour porter un coup de lame à sa cible de bois, Karin subit un choc terrible en plein visage.

Lâchant un cri de douleur, l'Enfant Immaculée alla s'écraser tête la première dans un des murs qui longeait la rue à seulement quelques mètres d'un groupe d'habitant effaré. Le buste de la marionnette avait fait une rotation complète, n'étant pas soumis au même loi que les êtres vivants fait de chairs et d'os. Le dos de la lame du pantin avait ainsi frappé une Karin prise au dépourvu à pleine vitesse pour l'éclater contre la paroi.

- Oh ? Déjà terminé ? fit Evangeline déçue en voyant que son adversaire reposait immobile le dos posé le long du mur qui l'avait réceptionné.

Encore sonné, Karin pouvait entendre les voix de ses fidèles apeurés qui l'appelaient. Certaines d'entre-elles semblaient être empruntes d'inquiétude. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits l'Enfant Immaculée se mit à rire en observant le visage de ses fidèles : La foi n'avait pas encore abandonné Sohodoll.

- Karin ! Appela quelqu'un qui déboulait dans la rue avant de se faire jeter dans la foule par une des marionnettes d'Evangeline. L'Enfant Immaculée reconnu en un instant de qui il s'agissait. Le visage rempli de sueur, Lirishta s'était précipitée depuis le château pour rejoindre les lieux du combat. Même sous le contrôle des pantins elle se démenait sans succès pour essayer de s'en libérer.

Décidément, pensa Karin, elle se donnait bien trop de mal pour s'occuper d'elle. C'est à l'Enfant Immaculée de protéger la population, et non pas l'inverse. Karin devait grandir et se libérer des soins de celle qui s'était chargée d'elle comme une grande sœur.

- Ne sous-estime pas la protection que le Seigneur accorde à ceux qui ont foi en Lui, annonça Karin en se relevant une nouvelle fois.

- Oh ? Fit Evangeline depuis les airs en fronçant un sourcil. Le choc était pourtant suffisant pour tuer un homme, et une gamine comme toi a pu encaisser en ayant encore assez de cran pour rebiquer de cette façon ? Combien de temps pourras-tu endurer un tel traitement ?

Une des marionnettes fonça en direction de Karin toujours dos au mur. Inspirant à fond et serrant les dents, cette dernière ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour esquiver l'assaut frontal. Le pantin s'écrasa sur son corps à pleine vitesse, la violence du choc détruisit la paroi sur laquelle l'Enfant Immaculée était appuyée levant un épais nuage de fumée empêchant toute autre personne de voir la situation dans la bâtisse qui s'était ouverte.

Allongée sur le dos dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger, Karin ignora la douleur qui venait de son épaule gauche. Cette dernière était transpercée par la lame de la marionnette maintenant à genou au dessus d'elle. Elle sera la garde de son épée qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite et riposta en direction de la poupée. L'être de bois coupa court à l'action de l'Enfant Immaculée grâce à son autre lame qui passa à travers le poignet qui tenait la lame cérémoniale.

Karin hurla de douleur alors que son arme lui échappait des mains mais ne perdit pas de vue son adversaire. La marionnette s'était figée, la tête pointée en direction de la main droite de Karin. Le pantin avait senti sa lame trancher la jeune fille, alors que faisait sa main toujours rattachée à son corps ? L'être de bois était perdu, ne pouvant réagir dans un scénario qui ne correspondait pas aux prévisions de son maitre.

Profitant de l'opportunité qui se présentait à elle, l'Enfant Immaculée força son pouvoir dans sa main droite toujours douloureuse. De son poing qui se mit à luire, elle décocha un coup de poing à la marionnette d'une puissance telle que celle-ci éclata en morceau sous l'impact de l'attaque de Karin. L'Enfant Immaculée repris son souffle alors qu'elle sortait de lame de la marionnette de son épaule gauche, ramassa son épée et regagna la rue.

L'utilisation de son pouvoir l'épuisait cependant elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer alors que le mal mettait les villageois à sa merci. Sortant en vainqueur du nuage de fumée qui s'estompait peu à peu, Karin décocha un sourire plein de confiance alors qu'elle remportait là sa première victoire. Elle expédia la lame du pantin qu'elle tenait encore aux pieds de l'autre marionnette comme pour lui lancer un défi.

L'Enfant Immaculée ignora les gémissements des habitants qu'elle protégeait. Elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration focalisée sur sa bataille et ne pouvait prendre le temps d'analyser leur réaction suite à l'exploit qu'elle venait de réaliser. Sa fatigue mentale commençait à se faire sentir, elle devait éviter toute distraction.

- Gamine… Comment ? Demanda Evangeline qui avait à présent les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne comprenait pas de quelle manière son adversaire avait non seulement pu survivre à une telle attaque, mais en plus sortir victorieuse et indemne de l'assaut.

D'un claquement de doigt, Evangeline fit signe à son autre pantin de se lancer sur sa proie. Parfaitement calme, Karin parvint à dévier le premier coup de lame avec son épée qu'elle dut tenir à deux mains pour ne pas basculer sous la force de la marionnette. Déclenchant à nouveau une rotation complète de son buste, la lame de la marionnette passa à travers la jambe gauche de Karin déchirant sa robe à cet endroit.

Karin ne broncha pas, elle avait retenu le cri de douleur dans sa gorge en sentant la lame qui passait à travers ses chairs et ses os, elle devait semer la confusion dans l'esprit de son ennemi. Le pantin qui continuait de tourner montrait maintenant son dos à l'Enfant Immaculée. Priant le seigneur afin de prendre sa revanche, Karin réussit pour la première fois à envoyer son pouvoir vers sa main gauche qu'elle utilisa pour saisir le dos de la lame de son adversaire qui arrivait pourtant sur elle à pleine vitesse.

- Cette gamine ?! La surprise de la vampire était grande. Karin venait d'arrêter net une attaque qui l'avait au début de leur combat expédié à toute vitesse contre un mur. Evangeline était persuadée d'avoir vu la lame de sa marionnette passer à travers la jambe de son ennemie, mais cette dernière n'avait pas la moindre trace de coupure alors que sa xhbleta montrait ici et là les traces de l'arme.

Le vampire cru voir une lueur provenir de la main gauche de l'Enfant Immaculée mais son attention fut déportée vers son pantin qui venait de se faire réduire en miettes. Karin après l'avoir immobilisé avait frappé de son épée de toute ses forces afin de détruire l'être de bois là ou des mineurs ne parvenaient à peine à les faire vaciller à plusieurs.

- Tu as de la ressource, gamine. Déclara Evangeline qui n'imaginait pas que l'adolescente qui se positionnait maintenant directement sous elle puisse lutter aussi vaillamment. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Demanda la vampire alors qu'elle faisait apparaitre une flèche noire au dessus de sa main. Me lancer des pierres ?

- Le Seigneur accorde force et protection à ceux qui combattent Ses ennemis ! Répliqua Karin en prenant une position offensive.

Elle avait pu confirmer à l'instant qu'elle était capable d'envoyer son pouvoir dans un autre endroit que sa main droite. Ignorant la flèche noire qu'Evangeline pointait dans sa direction, Karin chercha à étendre la force situé dans son corps jusqu'à sa jambe droite. Observant le faible reflet lumineux qui apparaissait sur sa jambe gauche à découvert, l'Enfant Immaculée confirma qu'elle avait réussi.

_- Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_, Lança Evangeline. _Unus __spiritus umbrae__ coeuntes Sagitta Magica Series __Obscuri__ !__ Une flèche ! _

La Vampire qui espérait écouter le cri de sa cible eût la mauvaise surprise d'entendre sa propre voix à la place. Sa main qui lui avait permis de lancer son sort venait d'être tranchée par la lame cérémoniale de Karin. Cette dernière avait pu atteindre sa hauteur en un seul bond avant de lui asséner un coup d'épée qui l'avait amputée.

Tenant le moignon sanglant de sa main indemne, la douleur fit perdre à la vampire le contrôle de sa lévitation si bien qu'elle s'écrasa sur le sol, aux côtés de Karin qui quand à elle avait parfaitement réussi son atterrissage.

- Prépare-toi, vampire. Déclara l'Enfant Immaculée en pointant l'épée de son père tâchée de sang en direction vers Evangeline. Voici l'acte 2 : Le bien triomphe du mal.

Partie 4 : 

Cette gamine ne pouvait être humaine. Evangeline se relevait alors que sa main se rattacha à son corps sous le regard surpris de l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Ton corps refuse même la délivrance du Seigneur, lança Karin à la vampire qui faisait des mouvements de poignet pour s'assurer de sa régénération.

Pour Evangeline le spectacle tournait à une blague de mauvais gout. Elle, une vampire immortelle centenaire avait été atteinte par une simple gamine humaine qui avait pu détruire deux de ses précieuses marionnettes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Interrogea Evangeline en direction de la gamine se remémorant le gond surhumain qu'elle avait accompli.

- Une simple servante du Seigneur qui sera ton bourreau, déclara la jeune fille en se repositionnant de manière plus offensive la lame à la main.

- Tch. Evangeline fit claquer sa langue. Impossible de discuter avec elle, c'est comme si on lui avait lavé le cerveau avec la religion et la jeune fille en devenait plus zélé qu'un Inquisiteur.

La vampire parcourait la région depuis quelques années. Elle choisissait quelques cibles dans chaque village pour leur sucer le sang avant de passer au lieu suivant. Tout d'abord elle garda ses distances avec Sohodoll à cause de la réputation du père Artian la nouvelle de son décès l'avait finalement décidé à rajouter le village à sa liste de visite à effectuer.

Evangeline fut surprise de la légende de l'Enfant Immaculée qui dit-on assurait la protection du village. Cependant après avoir pu entrer dans le village comme si rien n'était elle fut alors persuadée que Karin n'était là qu'un simple élément de folklore qui allait de paire avec le père Artian. Lorsque le sort d'hypnose qu'elle avait jeté sur sa première victime fut brutalement levé elle pensa avoir eu affaire au quelques talents d'une magicienne ou d'une exorciste.

La gamine lui prouvait le contraire. L'Enfant Immaculée ignorait absolument tout sur la réalité des choses, et se trouvait être plus une combattante qu'une personne possédant des capacités de désenchantements. Evangeline comptait étudier de près l'Enfant Immaculée de près pour apporter des réponses à ses questions.

- _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, _commença Evangeline. _Immitte, Gelida Halitus ! Nivis Casus ! _

Evangeline déclencha son sort en modérant fortement la puissance de celle-ci, devant consacrer une partie de sa magie au contrôle des marionnettes maintenant les habitants en place afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se fasse embrocher à la première occasion venue. Si bien que le _Nivis Casus_ n'était ici qu'une poudreuse au lieu d'une puissante avalanche. C'était suffisant pour Evangeline qui cherchait à aveugler son adversaire avec la neige blanche.

_- Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_… chanta Evangeline alors qu'elle sprintait à travers le nuage de neige. Arrivant à portée de Karin la vampire pensait pouvoir porter un coup à un adversaire aveuglé et immobilisé par la poudreuse, néanmoins elle eut la surprise de découvrir que Karin était prête à frapper de sa lame. Cette dernière avait eu le cran de fermer les yeux et d'attendre la vampire en utilisant uniquement le son de ses pas dans la neige pour la repérer.

- _Deflexio !_

Faisant apparaitre par réflexe un bouclier de glace sur sa main gauche, Evangeline parvint à contrer l'épée cérémoniale de Karin avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Elle repéra alors la main libre de l'Enfant Immaculée émettre une forte lueur. La vampire faisant un pas de côté pu éviter le coup de poing de Karin dont la puissance fit fondre toute la neige qui se trouvait autour d'elles.

Evangeline ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la vitesse de réaction de son adversaire alors qu'elle affrontait des phénomènes qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais vu de toute sa vie. Alors que Karin rétractait son bras dans le but de pouvoir attaquer de nouveau la vampire, celle-ci posa sa main sur le ventre de son adversaire.

-_ Emittam : Iaculatio Grandinis !_ Lâcha Evangeline, libérant le sort à retardement qu'elle avait préalablement incanté quand elle s'était diriger vers Karin. De sa main jailli une lance de glace qui transperça de part en part son adversaire. Le visage de Karin se déforma sous l'effet de la douleur intense qui s'emparait d'elle, accompagné par les hurlements d'horreurs des villageois. La vampire en attaquant à bout portant avait confirmé que son sort avait bien atteint sa cible.

- Si je ne me trompe pas sur son compte… pensa Evangeline avant d'incanter un nouveau sort à bout portant. _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_; _Quindecim__spiritus umbrae __coeuntes Sagitta Magica Series __Obscuri__! Quinze flèches ! _

L'enfant Immaculée hurla alors que les flèches noires explosaient une à une sur elle. La puissance de l'attaque à bout portant était telle que son corps fut délogé de la lance de glace pour s'élever dans les airs. N'ayant aucun répit, les derniers traits noirs explosèrent sur Karin qui s'écrasa sur le dos sur la bordure d'un toit, avant de glisser lentement vers le sol et d'y tomber à plat ventre.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Evangeline se rapprocha du corps de l'Enfant Immaculée… qui était indemne. La vampire constata que le dos de Karin était à présent à découvert à cause de sa xhubleta en lambeau. Un énorme XIII y était inscrit.

- AHHHH L'ŒUVRE DU DEMON !

- C'EST UNE MALEDICTION !

Evangeline fut assourdie par les cris des villageois qui entraient tous un par un dans un état de panique. Elle sentait la force exercée sur ses marionnettes augmenter de seconde en seconde alors qu'ils dénonçaient la souillure de l'Enfant Immaculée dont il découvrait le dos pour la première fois. Evangeline comprit qu'elle avait commis une terrible erreur en faisant de ce combat un spectacle pour montrer à Sohodoll la terreur des vampires.

Manquant de glisser sur ses appuis à plusieurs reprises, Karin était déjà en train de se relever. Une gamine qui ressent la douleur mais qui ne gardait aucune trace sur son corps, un corps qui gardait sur son dos la trace d'un rituel magique. Une gamine qui était censée approcher la vingtaine mais qui gardait l'apparence d'une adolescente.

- Tu es… immortelle ? Souffla Evangeline à Karin de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. L'Enfant Immaculée se mit à sourire à la déduction de la vampire.

- Grâce au sacrifice de mon père, pour combattre le mal, répondit-elle à voix basse. J'ai obtenu le pouvoir de défendre les villageois hurla-t-elle alors reprenant des forces dans ses propres cris.

C'était de la pure folie. Evangeline en eut un haut le cœur. Le fameux prêtre Artian aurait élevé cette gamine en lui remplissant la tête de sa mission sacrée, avant de devenir un martyr pour la rendre immortelle et ainsi la marquer profondément de son rôle. Un père changeant sa fille en monstre. Les souvenirs d'enfance d'Evangeline lui revenaient accompagnés de la colère qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation.

Devenir un monstre, être rejetée par les autres alors qu'on cherche à vivre parmi eux. Fuir son village natal pour ne pas être la cible d'une fronde populaire. Evangeline se maudit d'être venue à Sohodoll. Elle avait accélérer le processus pour cette gamine.

Les voix trahies des villageois ne laissaient aucun doute quand à leurs intentions, ils ne réclamaient maintenant plus uniquement la mort de la vampire mais aussi celle de l'Enfant Immaculée souillée par le mal. Et cet enfant avait été élevé de façon à ce qu'elle décide de sauver le village pour l'amour du Seigneur, même si elle devait tout perdre pour y parvenir. Evangeline se retourna pour faire face à nouveau à Karin, elle rassembla sa magie afin de lui expédier son prochain sort.

-_ SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES GLACIALIS ! FLOT CONTINU ! _

Evangeline devait agir, elle devait se hâter. Il fallait qu'elle prenne Karin avec elle de grès ou de force et qu'elle l'éloigne le plus loin possible de ce village aussi vite qu'elle le pourrait. S'il était impossible de discuter avec l'Enfant Immaculée alors elle la mettrait KO avant de s'échapper en l'emportant inconsciente.

- Je ne flancherais pas devant les ennemis du Seigneur ! Cria Karin en avançant vers la vampire malgré la pluie de glace qui s'abattait sur elle. Son épée avec laquelle elle chercha à parer les premières flèches se brisa sous la puissance des tirs qui s'écrasait sur son corps, la traversant par endroit de part en part avant de disparaitre.

Loin de s'arrêter, les mains de Karin s'illuminèrent et c'est avec ses poings à présent qu'elle cognait directement les attaques d'Evangeline. Evangeline comprenait à présent qu'Artian était mort pour lui donner ce pouvoir et ce corps. L'Enfant Immaculée y voyait là un cadeau du Seigneur. La vampire pouvait à présent entendre les villageois qui priaient pour la destruction mutuelle des deux monstres qui s'affrontaient dans leur rue.

- Pauvre sotte ignorante, cria Evangeline alors qu'elle redoublait le flot des flèches de glace. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici ? Le village va chercher à avoir ta peau ! Tu dois fuir !

- Ils ne perdront pas la foi, répliqua Karin qui arriva à portée de la vampire. L'Enfant Immaculée lui décocha un coup de poing habité de sa puissance en plein visage. La vampire vacilla sous l'impact sans tomber. Evangeline lui attrapa le poing brulant de Karin qui s'était écrasé sur son visage.

- Veux-tu vivre la même chose que moi ? Lui lança la vampire. Trahie par tous, voyant ses proches se retourner contre moi, me forçant à l'éxil ?!

- J'ai confiance en Sohodoll ! Je refuse d'abandonner ma mission pour partir seule ! Karin délivra un coup encore plus redoutable que le précédent sur le visage de son adversaire qui posa un genou à terre sous la puissance du choc.

Le regard d'Evangeline n'avait pas quitté Karin. Elle se releva en attrapant son autre poing, lui tenant à présent ses deux mains dans les siennes. La brillance de celles-ci redoubla d'intensité mais la vampire ignora la douleur. Crachant le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche elle répondit à l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Tu ne seras pas seule ! Je resterais avec toi ! Je t'accompagnerais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu deviennes indépendantes, que tu découvres la réalité de ce monde ! Que tu comprennes la vérité sur ce que tu es ! Ne t'impose pas la même vie de souffrance que j'ai connu et suis-moi ! Il ne te reste personne dans ce village !

Le visage d'Evangeline était au plus prêt de celui de Karin. La magie de la vampire s'était presque épuisée, elle avait du mal à maintenir son contrôle sur ses marionnettes mais elle refusait de lâcher prise. Elle n'accepterait pas que cet enfant connaisse le même destin qu'elle.

- J'ai…. Quelqu'un qui ne m'abandonnera pas !

Evangeline entendit la voix déterminée de Karin qui illumina à présent sa jambe afin de se libérer de l'emprise de la vampire. Les paroles de celle-ci n'étaient pas parvenues à l'atteindre.

- Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire ! Riposta Evangeline. _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris ! Terres gelées !_

Des pieux de glace jaillirent hors de la terre pour emprisonner le corps de Karin qui n'avait pas la liberté de mouvement pour l'éviter. Le tombeau de glace se referma sur son corps avant de durcir, la maintenant prisonnière sans même avoir la possibilité de fermé les yeux dans cette prison glacée. Le corps d'Evangeline s'effondra sur le sol.

Sa magie était presque épuisée, et elle consacrait toute la puissance qui lui rester à maintenir à l'écart les villageois fout furieux avec ses marionnettes qui avaient à présent bien du mal à les retenir. Certains avaient compris que les deux monstres étaient maintenant immobilisés et cherchaient à forcer le passage afin de profiter de ce moment pour leur donner le coup de grâce.

- Non… fit Evangeline en se forçant à se relever. Je dois encore la prendre avec moi et partir d'ici… Je ne la laisserais pas vivre un enfer seule contre tous. Je lui ferais découvrir le monde, je lui ferais comprendre que le bien et le mal ne sont pas là pour séparer l'humanité des autres espèces. Je lui montrerais que l'on peut vivre dans les ténèbres laissées par les humains sans que cela soit un acte maléfique…

Alors qu'elle utilisait le peu d'énergie qui lui rester à disposition pour s'approcher du cercueil en glace, celui-ci s'illumina. En son sein, le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée avait changé. Son corps tout entier brillait d'une puissante lueur, et ses cheveux avaient étaient passés du noir au blanc.

- IDIOTE ! Hurla Evangeline en direction de Karin dont la puissance était en train de faire fissurer la glace. Il ne fut qu'un instant pour que la prison froide n'explose sous la force de l'Enfant Immaculée. Libérée, elle se dirigea vers la vampire alors que son pouvoir se manifestait pleinement.

Evangeline était à la merci de Karin. Même si elle tentait de contre-attaquer maintenant elle n'aurait jamais la force nécessaire pour repousser une Karin dont l'éveil était maintenant complet. Le père Artian était parvenu à créer un monstre de la plus haute catégorie. Cependant, l'attaque de Karin ne vint jamais.

- Etais-tu… Humaine ? Demanda l'Enfant Immaculée en se tenant debout devant Evangeline le corps émettant toujours la même lumière.

- Eh… fit Evangeline écoutant l'interrogation de Karin. Partirais-tu avec moi si c'était le cas ? La vampire était à bout de souffle. C'était à peine si elle parvenait à rester sur ses deux jambes à présent, la sueur coulait de son visage sous l'effet de l'épuisement.

- Non, répondit simplement l'Enfant Immaculée. Tu ne serais plus mon ennemie. Tu as dit avoir souffert ce que je vis avant moi. Tu as dit que tu aimais les spectacles de marionnettes étant enfant, et ton apparence… constata Karin en observant Evangeline. Tu as été transformé en vampire quand tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille… Ce n'est pas le jugement du Seigneur que tu dois recevoir mais sa miséricorde, tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime.

Karin n'eut pas le temps d'accorder la miséricorde à Evangeline. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Les villageois venaient de céder le passage contre les marionnettes qui étaient à présent inanimé. La magie d'Evangeline était pratiquement épuisée, c'est avec grand peine qu'elle tourna la tête pour faire face à la ruée humaine qui se dirigeait vers eux. Les villageois étaient habités par une volonté meurtrière, hurlant à la mort de la vampire et de l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Tas d'ingrats ignorant ! Je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle ! lança Evangeline à la face des villageois.

Sa menace ne fut pas écoutée, les hommes préparés à détruire les monstres ayants investis leur village accourait armes de fortune à la main. Un coup de pioche ou de fourche était tout aussi létal qu'une épée. Evangeline ne comptait pas les laisser faire. Ces villageois ont vécu sous la protection de l'Enfant Immaculée des années durant et les voila qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se retourner contre elle. Evangeline se sentait responsable, sans excuser les habitants assoiffés de sang. Invoquant toute la magie qui lui restait, Evangeline lança son dernier sort en un hurlement.

- _NIVIS CASUS !_

Le sort d'Evangeline était beaucoup moins puissant que ce qu'elle espérait. D'une avalanche inarrêtable, le Nivis Casus n'était qu'ici qu'une simple bourrasque enneigée qui ne put que ralentir que très brièvement les villageois. Désespérée et épuisée, Evangeline sentit son corps lâcher prise. Une main la rattrapa et l'empêcha de s'effondrer.

- Es-tu toujours capable de voler ? Demanda Karin à la vampire en observant les villageois qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques enjambées de les atteindre alors qu'elle la serrait par l'épaule.

- Oui bien sur ! Répondit la vampire à la hâte. Elle ne se sentait en réalité incapable de flotter, mais si la gamine était prête à s'enfuir avec elle alors la vampire se sentait capable de réaliser cet exploit.

- C'est parfait dans ce cas, répondit l'Enfant Immaculée dont le bras se mit à briller. Evangeline, je t'accorde la miséricorde du Seigneur.

- Ka…Rin ? Hésita Evangeline qui avait peur de comprendre les intentions de l'Enfant Immaculée. Cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire avant de la soulever.

- Par Sa grâce, fuis, Evangeline. Acheva la fille d'Artian en expédiant Evangeline de toute la force de son pouvoir à travers les airs. En agissant ainsi, la vampire savait que la gamine venait de se condamner aux yeux de tous.

- Non ! KARIN ! KARINNNNNN !

Les hurlements de la vampire disparurent au-delà des murailles de la cité. La force brute de l'Enfant Immaculée quand elle était en possession de ses pouvoirs dépassaient l'entendement. Alors qu'elle perdit de vue la silhouette de son adversaire, elle fut avalée par une marée humaine.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Karin senti des douleurs dans tout son corps. La cause était simple. Menottée aux mains et aux pieds et enchainée, elle était trainée de force dans des couloirs humides et étroits. Il y faisait très sombre, elle eut du mal à distinguer le visage des deux gardes qui lui faisait racler le sol sans aucun ménagement, arrachant les derniers lambeaux de sa tenue. Karin entendit les pas d'une quatrième personne qui les accompagnait sans pouvoir bouger suffisamment la tête pour repérer son identité.

- Jetez là dans cette cellule, fit la personne d'une voix claire que Karin connaissait depuis toujours.

- A vos ordres, Dame Lirishta, répondit l'un des gardes en balançant le corps de Karin à travers la porte grillagée.

- Lirishta ?! Lirishta ?! Appela Karin en rampant comme elle le put jusqu'à la porte maintenant close de sa prison. Il s'agissait bien là de son amie, sa sœur, qui venait de donner l'ordre de la jeter dans ce trou. Aide-moi ! Explique-leur ! Lui lança Karin qui avait toujours su compter sur son aide depuis son enfance. J'ai fait tout ça pour vous protéger !

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole aussi familièrement. Lâcha Lirishta en regardant de haut l'Enfant Immaculée se démenant sur le sol. Tu subiras le jugement appropriée, sorcière. Ajouta-t-elle en quittant les lieux accompagnée par les deux gardes.

Sorcière. Ces termes qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Melisa se retrouvaient à présent dans celle de Lirishta. Karin comprit alors les dires d'Evangeline. Elle avait été trahie. Celle à qui elle avait tout avoué, qui connaissait la vérité sur la raison de son état, qui l'a toujours soutenu en toute circonstance en accourant à son secours l'avait traitée comme une vulgaire sorcière. Karin était désormais seule. Eclatant en sanglots, elle n'entendit pas le nouvel arrivant qui vint s'assoir devant la porte de sa cellule. Un homme bedonnant au crâne chauve, qui faisait tourner dans sa main un trousseau de clé.

- Voici donc ma nouvelle cliente, fit l'homme d'un ton amusé. J'espérais sincèrement ne jamais te revoir, petite.

- Beccan… répondit Karin en levant les yeux vers l'homme.

Le jour s'était levé. Evangeline marchait à grand peine sous le soleil, l'astre brulant lui empêchait de se reposer. Cette faiblesse des vampires la maintenait dans son état d'épuisement après avoir usé toute sa magie lors de son combat à Sohodoll. La vampire après avoir été jeté par l'Enfant Immaculée avait utilisée ses dernières forces pour voler le plus loin possible du village jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne vienne la mettre à terre. Evangeline trébucha avant de tomber face contre le sol. Elle ne parvenait pas à se relever, et ne voulait pas se relever.

- Karin… murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver la gamine. Elle était celle qui avait causé sa perte. Sans doute que cette enfant pouvait encore espérer vivre quelques années dans son village avant que son apparence inchangée de la rattrape. Peut-être avait-elle des rêves à y accomplir ? En ayant attaqué Sohodoll, Evangeline l'avait privé de tout, sans même lui accorder en échange un espoir de s'en sortir.

- Une vampire immortelle ? lança Evangeline ironiquement contre elle-même. Une maitre marionnettiste centenaire adepte en magie ? Je ne suis même pas capable d'aider une gamine ignorante piégée par ses propres pouvoirs !

Evangeline martela le sol de son poing. Elle frappa en se maudissant de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'Enfant Immaculée. La vampire lui avait promit de rester avec elle, de l'aider et lui montrer ce qu'était le monde en dehors de son Eglise, et c'est cette même gamine qui l'avait finalement tiré d'affaire en détruisant les maigres chances qu'elle possédait de s'en sortir. Respirant lourdement après avoir senti les os de sa main craquer sous les chocs répétés, elle leva les yeux vers la lumière du soleil avant d'hurler.

- JE SUIS FAIBLE ! AHHHHHHHHH !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Shenjte i çelikut është lin

**Chapitre 3 : Shenjte i çelikut është lindur në ferr**

Partie 1 : 

Sa robe d'Enfant Immaculée en lambeaux. Enchainée dans une cellule d'un cachot, Karin avait tout perdu. La foi des habitants du village de Sohodoll, son amie… Lirishta était celle qui avait donné l'ordre de la jeter dans sa prison. Le monde de Karin venait de se retourner. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, qui l'avait toujours soutenue, qui l'avait aidé à cacher son secret l'avait trahie. L'Enfant Immaculée ne contenait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Après avoir perdu son père adoptif, Lirishta était son seul soutien, elle était prête à se mettre en danger pour l'aider à découvrir ce qu'elle était. Et ce seul soutien l'avait regardé comme si elle n'était qu'un simple monstre dont il ne faut absolument pas s'approcher. Une sorcière qui ne mérite même pas de lui adresser la parole.

Il y a encore quelques heures, Karin s'était résolue à protéger le village, elle s'était résolue à combattre pour libérer les habitants des craintes qui s'étaient immiscées dans leur cœur, de l'amour du Seigneur. Les villageois n'avaient pas compris son acte. La peur les avait gagnés, la peur de l'inconnue. Si seulement elle pouvait leur expliquer que son pouvoir était un miracle divin, Karin était persuadée qu'ils comprendraient et la réintégrerait parmi eux.

L'Enfant Immaculée chercha ce miracle au fond d'elle-même. Il était là. Son pouvoir était là. Karin sentait qu'elle pouvait à présent déclencher son pouvoir à tout moment en l'appelant. Maintenue par de simples chaines métalliques, aucun doute subsistait dans son esprit quand au fait qu'elle parviendrait à les briser une fois que la lueur blanche illuminerait son corps. Séchant ses larmes de sa main, Karin observa Beccan qui semblait attendre qu'elle se décide à parler. L'Enfant Immaculée avait bien des questions à lui poser, mais avait d'autres priorités. Elle pourrait toujours le retrouver plus tard.

Karin déclencha son pouvoir dans ses deux bras dans le but de se libérer de ses chaines. Et son esprit devint blanc. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que les chaines métalliques prirent une couleur noire comme si elles réagissaient à son pouvoir sacré. Des éclairs ébènes parcoururent les anneaux foudroyant le corps de Karin tout en se resserrant un peu plus sur son corps. Ne pouvant rien faire contre le choc électrique, le corps de Karin se tétanisa sur place.

- Je te déconseille de résister, fit Beccan. J'ai crée ces chaînes à la demande de Lirishta pour pouvoir te garder captive ici. Il n'est pas si difficile de gérer une jeune immortelle comme toi, encore moins quand j'ai participé au rituel qui t'a dotée de ce corps.

Karin entendait à peine les paroles de Beccan. La douleur qu'elle venait de subir était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait connue jusqu'alors. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'un corps humain puisse faire autant souffrir que ce qu'elle avait enduré à l'instant. Se faire trancher un membre ou transpercer le corps comme ce fut le cas lors de son combat de la veille n'était rien en comparaison. Même la pluie de glace d'Evangeline ne l'avait pas brisé de la sorte.

- EVANGELINE ?! Cria tout à coup Karin en se relevant à la hâte. Ignorant la douleur elle illumina à nouveau son corps pour se jeter vers les barreaux de la cellule, mais les chaines de Beccan ne la laissèrent pas faire. Des éclairs noirs d'une intensité supérieure que précédemment immobilisèrent à nouveau Karin qui se plia sous la douleur. Respirant profondément, l'Enfant Immaculée ignora le regard amusé de Beccan et se jeta à nouveau vers les barreaux. Luttant contre la force des éclairs qui s'en prenaient à elle, elle parvint à frôler la cage qui l'enfermait.

Les barreaux s'illuminèrent des mêmes éclairs que ses chaines, repoussant Karin d'un puissant arc électrique qui l'expédia se fracasser contre la paroi de pierre au fond de la cellule. L'Enfant Immaculée ne put perdre connaissance sous le choc, ses chaines continuant de la torturer se serrant sur ses membres avec une telle force qu'elle pouvait sentir ses os se craqueler. Karin voulait sortir, elle voulait s'échapper. Elle devait s'assurer qu'Evangeline était en sécurité. La vampire n'était pas un fléau maléfique, elle n'était qu'une victime qui tentait de survivre après ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Karin se devait de la protéger de la fronde des villageois.

- Je suis surpris, commença Beccan en claquant des doigts, ce qui eut pour conséquence de relâcher la pression que ses chaines exerçaient sur le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée. Tu es captive, trahie par les tiens. Tu souffres le martyr lorsque tu tentes de t'évader, et la personne que tu as cherchée pendant des années pour avoir des réponses se trouve devant toi… Et la première chose que tu fais est de te mettre dans cet état car tu es inquiète pour la vampire que tu as sauvé hier ?

- Sau…vé ? Demanda Karin qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle en essayant de s'assoir dans sa cellule.

- Evangeline McDowell est libre, répondit l'homme bedonnant. Quelques zélés se sont lancés à sa poursuite après que tu l'es lancé par delà la muraille qui entoure le village, et ils sont tous rentrés bredouilles. La petite vampire a pu s'échapper sans se faire attraper.

- Dieu merci… murmura Karin qui sentait un poids se lever de ses épaules. Peu importe sa situation, elle avait au moins pu faire en sorte qu'Evangeline ne termine pas dans les mêmes cachots qu'elle.

- Formidable ! Tu en remercies même le Seigneur ! Rigola Beccan devant la réaction de l'Enfant Immaculée. Si Lirishta n'avait pas mis des accrocs dans le plan de ton père tu serais devenue une réelle sainte dans le village !

- Je suis son envoyée, si je perds la foi, qui répandra Sa parole dans le village ? Demanda alors Karin.

- Son envoyée… Fit Beccan en prenant un petit tabouret de bois pour s'assoir à quelques centimètres des barreaux de la cellule. Ecoute, petite. J'ai passé un accord avec ton père il y a trois ans. Il me montrait l'ensemble de son art, et en échange je devais lui donner un coup de main pour son rituel, et te dire toute la vérité si tu parvenais à me trouver. Tel était son plan.

- Son art ? La vérité ? Interrogea Karin qui faute de pouvoir s'échapper était au moins prête à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Pour son plan… nous verrons plus tard. Il faut d'abord que tu comprennes quelques bases, déclara Beccan à la jeune fille. Isht Karin Orte. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Comment te définis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de toi ?

- Je suis l'envoyée du Seigneur, l'Enfant Immaculée répondit Karin pensant que Beccan souhaitait reprendre en détail sa nature avant de lui expliquer les choses à propos de son père. Lorsque les Ottomans attaquèrent Sohodoll, le Seigneur m'envoya par son ange vers le père Artian afin d'user de mon pouvoir pour les repousser, pour conserver la foi. Ma mission est d'assurer la paix dans le village, de transmettre Sa parole et de repousser le mal.

- Parfait ! fit Beccan en souriant ! Tout ce qu'Artian t'a appris. Karin. Il n'y a rien de vrai dans cette histoire.

Beccan éclata de rire. Cela faisait parti de son accord avec Artian de tout raconter à Karin, et il ne comptait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Connaissant Karin, il savait qu'il devrait utiliser la manière forte pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur sa situation quitte à devoir passer pour un monstre prenant du plaisir à la tourmenter.

- Balivernes, trancha Karin certaine de ses propos. Tout ceci est réel.

- Les faits sont bien présents, répondit Beccan. Leurs interprétations sont fausses. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'énoncer : Une envoyée du seigneur ? Faux. Tu n'es qu'une gamine. Ton pouvoir a repoussé les Ottomans ? Faux. C'était la force d'Artian, ses propres capacités au combat. Ta mission ? Juste le rôle qu'Artian t'a attribué pour son plan.

- Mensonges ! Rétorqua Karin qui refusait tout bonnement de croire les sornettes que racontait l'homme. Je fus confié à mon père par les anges pour combattre les païens !

- Pourquoi ici ? demanda Beccan. Pourquoi le Seigneur aurait envoyé sa représentante ici et pas ailleurs ? Des pays entiers furent conquis par les Ottomans au cours des dernières années, leurs croyances se sont déjà répandues dans le sud du continent. Pourquoi nous faire parvenir son envoyée dans un petit village au bord de montagne plutôt que dans une grande capitale ?

- Les Ottomans sont tombés par mon pouvoir ! Relança Karin qui ne sachait quoi répondre à Beccan.

- Quel pouvoir ? Continua Beccan. Possédais-tu la moindre capacité il y a encore trois ans ? As-tu ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois une parcelle de la force qui t'habite à présent ? As-tu réellement senti qu'Artian puisait une quelconque ressource en toi pour réaliser ses miracles ? Tu n'étais qu'une gamine comme on en trouve partout, plus niaise que la moyenne. Tu n'étais qu'une décoration pour son plan.

- Mon rôle est de protéger ce village ! Rétorqua Karin qui refusait les paroles de Beccan. Ma mission est d'apporter la –

- Qui t'a confié cette mission ? Coupa Beccan. Le Seigneur te l'a donné ? Dicté ? Il a envoyé un nourrisson vers un prêtre en lui confiant une tâche dont elle n'aurait aucun souvenir ? Artian t'a élevé. Il t'a répété maintes et maintes fois que ton rôle. Il le psalmodiait aux villageois… qui t'ont vu aider une vampire à s'échapper. Est-ce difficile de penser que cette mission est une invention de sa part qu'il a fait entrer dans la tête d'une gamine ignorante ?

- Je ne suis pas une simple ignorante ! Je suis- Karin coupa sa propre réponse. Ignorante.

Il s'agissait là des paroles d'Evangeline à son égard. Une sotte ignorante qui ne connait rien. Qui n'a rien vu en dehors de son église et de son village. Karin n'avait rien à répondre à Beccan, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle le devait à son père. Lirishta lui avait fait comprendre que le monde était vaste, avec de nombreuses légendes. La réaction des villageois, l'incompréhension… Tout cela venait du fait que Karin ne savait rien. Elle ne savait quasi rien du monde. Les propos de Beccan paraissaient logiques.

Pourquoi le seigneur aurait envoyé un nourrisson pour se battre ? Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais ressenti la puissance de son pouvoir avant le rituel ? Elle souhait croire en l'homme qui l'a élevé cependant rien ne lui venait à l'esprit dans ses enseignements pour contredire Beccan. Karin se posait que rarement des questions, sa foi l'aveuglait. Qui était-elle ? L'Enfant Immaculée ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie vraiment ?

- Nous continuerons cette discussion une prochaine fois, petite. Déclara Beccan alors que des bruits de pas s'approchaient de la cellule.

Deux gardes arrivèrent auprès de Beccan, Karin pu voir ce dernier leur confier une longue chaine identique à celle qui la retenait prisonnière. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la cellule avant de fixer celle nouvelle chaine aux anneaux existants pour trainer Karin le long des couloirs des cachots.

- Bonne chance, petite… Lança Beccan qui observait sa détenue emportée par les gardes.

L'Enfant Immaculée ne cherchait pas à résister, si elle essayait de se libérer de ses chaines elle serait à nouveau foudroyée, et elle n'osait pas prendre le risque de faire subir ce maléfice aux deux gardes qui contrairement à elles ne possédaient pas son immortalité. Même si le village pensait que Karin était une sorcière, même s'il était possible que tout ce qu'elle savait n'était qu'une imposture de son père, cela ne changeait pas ses sentiments envers les habitants.

- Vous… 

- SILENCE DEMON ! Hurla un garde interrompant Karin en lui décochant un puissant coup de pied au visage avec sa botte métallique sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Karin senti sa machoire se décrocher sous le choc, et sa vision se troubla. Son corps de ne garderait aucune trace de l'impact, mais cela ne lui empêcherait pas d'en subir les effets. Tentant de serrer les dents, l'Enfant Immaculée leva les yeux en direction de l'homme qui venait de la frapper pour y découvrir un regard fou, un regard de quelqu'un qui lutte contre un mal qu'il ne parvient pas à éradiquer alors qu'il l'a à sa merci.

- BAISSE LES YEUX SORCIERES !

Le second garde était intervenu. Ne sachant pas ce dont Karin était capable, l'homme avait peur qu'un simple regard de cette dernière puisse les enchanter et les perdre. Sans prendre la peine de dégainer son arme, il fracassa le crane de la jeune fille d'un coup de fourreau en y mettant toute ses forces. Drainé de toutes ses forces après les chocs électriques répétés, Karin perdit connaissance alors que son visage frottait à même le sol pendait qu'elle était tirée par ses chaines.

La douleur réveilla Karin. Sa première réaction fut de pousser un hurlement de douleur. Une lame la traversait au niveau du cœur, et elle pouvait sentir de nombreuses pierres s'abattre sur son corps. Ouvrant des yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes, l'Enfant Immaculée découvrit une vision qui lui fit bien plus lame que l'épée qui l'embrochait.

Enchainée sur une croix par les chaines maudites de Beccan, Karin reconnaissait la cour de son Eglise. . La lame logée dans son cœur était l'épée cérémoniale brisée de son père qu'elle avait utilisé lors de son combat contre Evangeline. Cette lame qui avait traversé le cœur de son père faisait à présent de même avec elle.

Recevant une pierre en pleine tête, Karin leva les yeux en direction de la bâtisse qui fut sa maison depuis sa naissance. L'Eglise était en train d'être détruite par les villageois. Ses fidèles qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours usaient de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour détruire le bâtiment de pierre. Chaque débris était lancé en direction de Karin dans le but de la blesser, et à chaque fois qu'un tir faisait mouche des cris d'horreurs sur l'abomination qui refusait de mourir pouvait se faire entendre.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Karin en direction des villageois. Vous ne pouvez pas détruire la maison du Seigneur !

- La demeure du Diable ! Hurla un homme qui s'attelait à arracher le banc sur lequel il est venu prier pendant des années.

- Un lieu de prière ! Rétorqua Karin en toussant, gênée par la douleur dans sa poitrine. Un lieu de miracles !

- Nous ne voulons pas des miracles d'une sorcière ! Répondit une femme qui lançait des pierres en direction de celle qu'elle vénéra pendant des années comme l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Contredit Karin avant de reprendre. L'amour du Seigneur m'a permis d'avoir…

- Comment expliques-tu cette marque dans ton dos ?! lui lança un autre fidèle en la pointant du doigt. Tu te targues de savoir lire, mais nous ne sommes pas ignorant au point de ne pas comprendre la signification du chiffre tatoué sur ta peau ! Sorcière !

Le XIII dans le dos de Karin était à la vue de tous. Transpercée par une lame en plein cœur, lapidé par les pierres lourdes de l'Eglise, les blessures étaient plus que suffisante pour faire apparaitre sur son corps les traces du rituel de son père. L'Enfant Immaculée ne savait rien à ce sujet, elle n'avait rien à répondre.

- Quel sort as-tu jeté au père Artian ?! Sorcière !

- Avoue monstre ! Tu as invoqué le démon dans l'Eglise !

- Lirishta avait raison de nous dire de nous méfier d'elle !

- Nous devons détruire l'édifice pour faire disparaitre la malédiction sur le village !

- Le seigneur Vullnetmir fera appel à l'Inquisition pour nous libérer de toi ! Des guerriers saints tel que Dejectio sauront nous sauver !

Karin voulait les arrêter. Sa maison s'écroulait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les paroles des villageois à son égard se faisaient de plus en plus haineuses. Elle n'était plus rien à leurs yeux. Comment les arrêter ? Comment leur expliquer ses intentions alors qu'ils pensaient qu'elle avait envouté son père pendant toutes ces années ?

Les pierres continuaient de voler dans sa direction. Certains villageois prirent l'initiative de s'armer des débris des bancs de l'Eglise pour aller directement frapper le corps de Karin fixée sur sa croix. Plusieurs hommes se mirent ensemble pour porter l'une des poutres de l'Eglise avant de se lancer directement sur le corps de Karin tel un bélier. Les derniers lambeaux de la robe de l'Enfant Immaculée furent arrachés lors du choc, celle qui fut vénérée n'était à présent plus vêtue que des chaines qui la retenaient prisonnière.

- Vous vous trompez… Murmura Karin alors que la croix s'effondrait à présent sous la force de l'impact.

Maintenue dos au sol par des chaines, sur le point de perdre connaissance elle voulait à tout prix faire passer son message auprès des villageois. Perdant de plus en plus le contrôle de son corps indemne et pourtant meurtris par les attaques répétés dont elle était la cible, Karin s'immaculée d'une lueur blanche, signe que son pouvoir se manifestait pour repousser ses assaillants. Au même instant, la foudre noire se répandit hors de ses chaines pour l'électrocuter.

La jeune femme entendit des hurlements fous. Les villageois se précipitèrent sur elle armées de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Pour eux ces éclairs étaient la preuve que l'Enfant Immaculée était un démon qui cherchait à présent à s'échapper. Entourée par des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes de tout âge, Karin se fit passer à tabac pendant de nombreuses heures. Répétant un cycle de perte de connaissance et d'éveils à cause des souffrances qui lui étaient infligées.

Le chaos cessa lorsque l'Eglise fut entièrement rasée, le soleil avait déjà depuis longtemps disparu du ciel. Chaque morceau de l'immense édifice avait été utilisé pour frapper Karin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus de débris assez gros pour servir d'armes. Les poutres étaient brisées, les bancs fracassés. Le mobilier de Karin en miettes, les pierres en morceaux.

- Vous vous trompez… Je veux vous protéger…

Karin n'avait cessé de répéter les mêmes mots. Personne ne l'avait entendu. L'Enfant Immaculée ne savait même plus qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Une envoyée du seigneur traitée comme un démon ? Une ignorante qui se retrouve dans cette situation à cause de sa naïveté ? Pouvait-elle vraiment protéger le village alors que ses habitants venaient de détruire tout ce qu'elle possédait ? Si elle n'était pas une envoyée du Seigneur, qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ?

Une vague glacée sortit Karin de sa torpeur. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte elle fut de nouveau trainée dans sa cellule. Nue et maintenant trempée, elle repéra rapidement Beccan qui tenait un seau vide à la main. De sa main libre il jeta à travers les barreaux des haillons de prisonniers afin qu'elle puisse se couvrir, chose qu'elle fit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, fit Beccan. Je ne suis pas Vullnetmir, je n'ai pas ce genre d'intérêt. Ton corps est loin de m'intéresser, j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts.

- L'Eglise… les villageois, ils ont… gémît Karin en ajustant tant bien que mal les vêtements grisâtres que l'homme bedonnant lui avait lancé.

- Je sais, répondit Beccan. C'est ce qui se passe lorsque les croyances de toute une communauté sont renversées. Pensais-tu vraiment qu'ils t'écouteraient ? Qu'ils reviendraient écouter tes sermons dans l'Eglise qu'ils ont détruite ?

- Si je leur pardonne leurs péchés… Ils ne savent pas. Répondit Karin en levant les yeux vers Beccan. Tout comme moi, ils ne savent pas.

- Idiote. Déclara Beccan. Ta meilleure amie te trahie, demande au geôlier du château de créer des chaines spécialement pour te torturer, tu passes toute ta journée à te faire tabasser par des villageois qui ont pris un certain plaisir à détruire ta maison… Et tu serais toujours prête à les pardonner ?

- Je ne perdrais pas la foi, fit Karin. J'ai uniquement besoin de savoir la vérité. Peu importe qui je suis, ce que je suis. Cela ne changera pas mon rôle dans Sohodoll.

- Si tu as des questions à poser, je répondrais à toutes tes interrogations, Assura Beccan. Je sais tout de ton existence, de ton histoire et de celle du père Artian. Je sais pour Vullnetmir, pour Lirishta. Je sais même quelle destinée t'attend. Mais pour l'instant, dors. Ordonna l'homme d'une voix ferme. Après ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui, tu ne seras pas assez calme pour accepter certaines vérités.

Beccan lança un dernier regard empli de pitié en direction de Karin avant de quitter le couloir sombre dont il avait la charge. A présent seule et épuisée, la jeune femme laissa son corps s'effondrer contre le mur froid de la cellule. Physiquement et mentalement à bout, elle se remémorait à ce qu'elle avait subis depuis son arrestation. Des paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Pauvre sotte ignorante ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici ? Le village va chercher à avoir ta peau ! Tu dois fuir !_ _Veux-tu vivre la même chose que moi ? Trahie par tous, voyant ses proches se retourner contre moi, me forçant à l'exil ?_!

- Evangeline…. Murmura Karin alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'Enfant Immaculée comprenait qu'elle avait eu tort.

_Tu ne seras pas seule ! Je resterais avec toi ! Je t'accompagnerais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu deviennes indépendantes, que tu découvres la réalité de ce monde ! Que tu comprennes la vérité sur ce que tu es ! Ne t'impose pas la même vie de souffrance que j'ai connu et suis-moi ! Il ne te reste personne dans ce village ! _

- Aide-moi… Au secours…

Les paroles de Karin résonnèrent dans sa cellule où seule, elle plongea dans un sommeil douloureux hanté par la haine des villageois et les mains de la Vampire qui avait cherché à lui venir en aide.

Partie 2 : 

- Les disparitions dans le village. Déclara Karin qui guettait l'arrivée de Beccan depuis le fond du couloir du château.

L'homme poussa un soupir en posant son tabouret en face de la cellule de Karin. Il prit le temps de s'installer confortablement avant de se poser deux doigts sur la tempe pour réfléchir à la demande de la jeune fille. Semblant arriver à une conclusion satisfaisante, il commença :

- Je vois que tu fais toujours passer le village avant les autres, lança Beccan envers la détenue qui ne pouvant rien à sa situation avait pris la décision d'en apprendre le maximum sur Sohodoll. Les disparitions dans le village sont un bon point de départ, c'est ce que tu cherchais à savoir à l'origine.

- Sont-elles l'œuvre d'un démon comme le veulent les rumeurs parmi les villageois ? Demanda Karin qui même ayant eu ses convictions ébranlées sur la protection qu'elle apportait à Sohodoll refusait de croire à cette possibilité.

- Oui et non, répondit Beccan avant de préciser. Tout dépend ce que tu entends par démon, petite. Qu'est-ce qu'un démon pour toi ?

- Une créature maléfique, répliqua sans attendre Karin.

- Tu ne fais que jouer sur les mots, fit Beccan avant de reposer sa question : Qu'est-ce qu'une créature maléfique pour toi ?

- Les ennemis du Seigneur, des montres qui amènent le chaos parmi le peuple. Qui commettent des crimes odieux pour se satisfaire. Précisa l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Si je reprend tes dires…répondit le geôlier avant de continuer : Est-ce que tu considérerais Evangeline, un monstre et ennemi du Seigneur aux yeux de tous, qui boit régulièrement le sang du peuple pour vivre, comme une créature maléfique ? Un démon ?

- … Non.

Karin elle-même avait déclaré qu'Evangeline n'était pas une ennemie du Seigneur, mais une simple victime qui cherchait à vivre. La vampire s'était démenée pour la sauver à sa manière mettant sa propre vie en danger. L'Enfant Immaculée ne pouvait plus voir en la fillette une créature purement maléfique. La jeune femme comprenait la manière de faire de Beccan. Il la forçait à penser par elle-même afin qu'elle soit apte à apprendre et accepter ce qu'il aura à lui dire sans qu'elle ne rejette tout en bloc comme elle avait tendance à le faire.

- Petite, reprit Beccan, il est important que tu comprennes que le bien et le mal ne se divisent pas aussi facilement que tu sembles le croire. Tu agis toi-même comme une Sainte, et pourtant considérée comme le mal absolu dans ce village. Les gens possèdent plusieurs facettes, ils sont parfois bons. Ils sont parfois mauvais. Tout dépend des situations et des circonstances. Cela est valable pour Toi, moi, ton père, Lirishta. Les villageois. Tout le monde.

- Les disparitions dans le village sont le fait d'un humain ? Déduisit Karin qui comprenait que le terme de démon pouvait même qualifier un habitant du village.

- C'est exact, confirma le geôlier avant de donner un exemple. Tu te souviens sans doute de Nemdir ? Sa mère a disparu quelques jours avant que tu ne deviennes immortelle.

- Je n'ai jamais pu le revoir… Répondit Karin en repensant à l'enfant qui à présent devait être devenu un jeune adolescent.

- Ce qui restait de sa famille après la disparition de sa mère fut exilé en dehors du village, les habitants partent en général vers le sud. Expliqua le geôlier en dévoilant toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur le sujet. La Grèce conquise par les Ottomans afin d'oublier tout de leur ancienne vie. Te souviens-tu du jour où tu as appris la disparition de sa mère ?

- …

Karin ne souhaitait pas répondre à la question de l'homme. Il s'agissait du jour où elle était devenue immortelle. Du jour où de ses propres mains elle avait prit la vie du prêtre Artian dans un rituel qui l'avait amené à le crucifier avant de l'empaler de sa lame. Voyant le visage de sa détenue s'assombrir, Beccan décida d'intervenir.

- Ola, je ne te demande pas de te souvenir de ton parricide. Nous discuterons de ton corps plus tard. Je te demande de te rappeler de la conversation que tu as surpris entre ton père et moi lorsque tu as décidé de céder à ta curiosité.

- Mon père parlait de jugement pour le seigneur Vullnetmir. … Karin faisait de son possible pour se souvenir des autres détails sur la discussion de l'époque. Tu as mentionné que tu avais quelqu'un au chaud…

- Tout à fait, attesta Beccan. Je n'ai pas changé de profession pendant plus de vingt ans. Je reste le geôlier du château. Qu'est-ce que tu peux en déduire ?

- C'est impossible ! Contesta Karin.

- Tu sembles avoir compris, répondit Beccan. Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?

- Le héros du village ! Il a repoussé les Ottomans durant la guerre en compagnie de mon père ! Pourquoi commettrait-il de telles bassesses ?

- N'oublie pas que chaque personne possède sa part d'ombre. C'est aussi le cas de Vullnetmir. Répliqua Beccan. Il commandite les enlèvements de femmes au sein du village avant de les expédier ici. Eh, petite. J'ai des yeux partout dans ce château. J'ai observé ta rencontre avec lui… Tu peux facilement deviner le but de ces enlèvements ?

L'Enfant Immaculée senti un frisson la traverser. Elle serra ses bras autour de son corps en se remémorant la rencontre avec le seigneur féodal. L'homme l'avait déshabillé longuement du regard en lui masquant sa présence. Ses yeux n'étaient remplis que de perversion à cet instant.

- Je vois que tu as assez grandi pour que je ne t'explique pas ce qu'il faisait subir à ses captives, reprit Beccan avant d'étayer ses propos. Il existe une raison à cela, c'est lié au fait qu'il soit resté toute sa vie sans prendre d'épouse officielle.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier de tels actes libidineux sur ses propres sujets ?! Cria Karin au visage de Beccan. L'enfant Immaculée était nauséeuse à l'idée de ce qui était arrivé à toutes ces paroissiennes qui n'étaient plus revenues à l'Eglise, et dont les familles furent exiler.

- La guerre, expliqua Beccan. Tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson lorsque les batailles contre les Ottomans eurent lieu. Peut-être que tu ne peux l'imaginer petite, mais une guerre influence grandement la vie d'un homme. Qui plus est pour Vullnetmir qui à cette époque était le jeune chef du village doté d'un sens du devoir et du combat bien supérieur à la norme. A son âge précoce il se retrouvait en première ligne pour attaquer les camps de soldats ennemis.

- Je ne comprends pas le lien, répliqua Karin qui n'y trouvait aucune justification.

- Ca vient, répondit le Geôlier en levant un doigt pour demander le silence à sa prisonnière. Une armée de conquête fonctionne simplement. Des soldats mettent le feu aux villages, tuent les hommes, pillent les maisons, et enlèvent les femmes pour se satisfaire. En attaquant des camps de soldat, Vullnetmir est très souvent tombé sur des captives, et devant l'empressement de ses propres soldats à passer à l'acte pour se récompenser de leur bataille, il a connu ses premières nuits d'homme dans de telles situations.

- Ses soldats… fit Karin de peur de comprendre. Mais…

- Les habitants de Sohodoll. Il s'agissait de son armée, et comme toute armée devant des femmes captives qui ne sont pas de leur communauté ils n'ont en aucun cas senti le devoir de les libérer du joug des bourreaux de leurs familles. Capturée par les Ottomans, leur calvaire a perduré après avoir été libéré par nos villageois. Le père de Lirishta était parait-il assez inventif à cette époque-

- Assez ! Coupa l'Enfant Immaculée qui ne voulait en entendre plus. J'ai compris. Il reproduit ses premières expériences, je ne veux pas des détails sur ce que nos habitants ont fait subir à ces pauvres femmes.

- La situation est aussi simple que ça, conclut Beccan. Il capture des femmes pour s'amuser avec elles dans les cachots jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent de ses mauvais traitement. La mère de Nemdir était l'une de ses victimes. Il a commencé en plein milieu de la guerre, capturant étrangères et villageoises.

- Pourquoi laisses-tu faire de telles immondices sous tes yeux depuis si longtemps ?! Condamna Karin en jetant un regard mauvais en direction de l'homme.

- Je suis le geôlier, fit simplement l'homme. Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement saint. Même ton père accordait le pardon du Seigneur à Vullnetmir, nous en verrons les raisons. Comme tout le monde, j'ai ma part d'ombre et sans doute bien plus que les autres. Après tout notre relation avec Vullnetmir est basé sur un accord sur les corps des prisonniers.

- Un accord ? Interrogea Karin qui sentait quelque chose de malsain dans les propos de l'homme.

- Plus tard, arrêta simplement Beccan d'un mouvement de la main. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi Artian parlait de jugement ?

- Si j'avais su… commença Karin.

- Tu n'aurais rien fait, coupa le geôlier. L'idée d'Artian était bonne mais il t'a élevé de façon à ce que tu sois trop pure. Pour te lancer dans ta première bataille il a fallu attendre qu'une vampire attaque le village, et même plus, qu'une victime soit mise sous tes yeux. Sans la menace sur la foi des villageois je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais attaqué Evangeline.

Karin chercha à contester les paroles de Beccan mais ne trouva rien à lui dire. Les disparitions dans le village s'était raréfiée en trois ans mais avait toujours lieu de temps à autres. Elle n'avait pas cherché à enquêter. Elle avait tout laissé entre les mains de Lirishta pour qu'elle trouve une réponse au château, et se contentait de son côté d'assurer ses messes sans rien entreprendre alors que son Eglise se vidait. Lors de sa rencontre avec Vullnetmir alors qu'elle avait les mots de son père en tête elle n'avait pas cherché à creuser le passé de l'homme.

- Mais… Commença Karin se rappelant d'un point important de cette rencontre. Pourquoi est-ce que Vullnetmir s'est enfui en voyant mon visage ? Il a perdu tous ses moyens, me pointant du doigt comme une revenante cherchant la vengeance.

- Je n'aurais pas su mieux le formuler, répondit Beccan en pointant du doigt l'Enfant Immaculée. Karin… Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, tu sais.

- … Eh ?

- Tu n'as pas fait le lien ? Continua Beccan. Tu n'es pas une envoyée du Seigneur. Tu étais qu'une gamine ordinaire. Artian ne t'a jamais trouvé, il ne t'a pas adopté. Tu es sa véritable fille. Née de l'amour qu'il portait pour ta mère.

Une mère ? Ce concept était tout à fait nouveau pour Karin qui durant toute sa vie pensait être une envoyée du Seigneur. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais connu ? Jamais vu ? L'Enfant Immaculée n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère. Uniquement de son père. Elle était réellement l'enfant du prêtre Artian. Un instant Karin imagina qu'en tant que représentant du Seigneur, son père avait caché l'existence de sa mère de par son rôle de prêtre, mais cela ne collait pas.

- Comment sais-tu que je ressemble à ma mère ? Demanda Karin vers Beccan peu sure de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Lors de la guerre contre les Ottomans, répondit le geôlier, un couple de guérisseur adepte d'arts occultes venait en aide aux soldats blessés. Ils souhaitaient mettre termes aux conflits sans violence, et pour cela ils faisaient profiter de leurs soins les deux camps. Participant aux combats, Vullnetmir croisa un jour le chemin de la femme… et la captura pour l'envoyer ici. Ta mère fut l'une des premières victimes de Vullnetmir, dans sa jeunesse il était particulièrement violent. Elle n'a survécu dans cette même cellule que quelques jours. Le temps qu'Artian comprenne qu'elle avait été enlevée, c'était déjà trop tard.

Des éclairs noirs jaillirent tout à coup de l'intérieur de la cellule. Beccan dut reculer de plusieurs pas pour ne pas être frappé par la puissance du sceau qu'il avait lui-même mis en place sur les chaines. Le pouvoir de Karin venait de se déchainer. Le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée s'était illuminée devenant entièrement blanc jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

- LAISSE-MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurla Karin alors qu'elle se saisissait des chaines dans le but de les briser. La douleur que lui infligeaient les anneaux d'aciers était insupportable, mais l'Enfant Immaculée ignorait son propre corps alors qu'elle tirait de toutes ses forces pour rompre le métal. Peu importe les conséquences, elle briserait ses chaines, sa cellule, puis la nuque de Vullnetmir de ses propres mains.

- Calme-toi, petite ! Lança Beccan en pointant ses index vers Karin. _Νεκρός είναι στα χέρια μου ! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri ! Deux flèches ! _

Les deux traits sombres traversèrent les barreaux de la prison à toute vitesse avant de frapper l'Enfant Immaculée au niveau de ses tempes. N'ayant pas prêté la moindre attention aux agissements de Beccan, Karin encaissa les flèches par surprise. La puissance des traits noirs étaient très faibles, ils n'explosèrent pas en touchant le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée, néanmoins le choc fut assez important pour la sonner légèrement et arrêter sa furie.

- Laisse… moi sortir d'ici… Répéta Karin à bout de souffle. Son corps tétanisé essayait de se relever prêt à encaisser de nouveaux chocs électriques s'il le fallait.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda Beccan. Tuer Vullnetmir ? Faire s'abattre le jugement sur l'assassin de ta mère qui est vu partout comme un héros ?

- C'est le rôle que m'a donné mon père ! Répliqua Karin qui s'apprêtait de nouveau à faire briller ses membres pour résister.

_- Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri : Une flèche. _

Une nouvelle flèche fut expédiée de la main de Beccan avec cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de puissance. Sans le moindre détour elle s'écrasa sur le front de Karin qui s'effondra en arrière sous l'impact avant de se cogner sur le fond de sa cellule. L'Enfant Immaculée n'en démordait pas. Elle avait une mère, une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu car elle avait été torturée et tuée en ces lieux par un homme qui continuait ces actes sur les habitantes du village, elle ne le tolérerait pas.

- Je ne vais pas laisser Vullnetmir s'en tirer après ce qu'il a fait ! Hurla Karin au visage de Beccan en se relevant. Je veux protéger ce village ! Protéger ses habitants et tu voudrais que je ne réagisse pas quand la personne qui le dirige prend ses sujets pour proie ?! Que j'ignore celui qui a tué ma mère ?!

_- Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri : Une flèche. _

Le geôlier frappe cette fois-ci au niveau de la poitrine de Karin afin de lui couper le souffle. Manquant d'air, elle ne trouva pas la force de se remettre sur ses jambes. Contrairement aux attaques d'Evangeline, les tirs de Beccan étaient parfaitement ciblés. Karin ne s'étonnait pas de voir qu'un homme qui a créer des chaines enchantés puissent utiliser les mêmes sorts que le vampire, néanmoins elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse être autant mise à mal par des tirs aussi simples.

- La situation a changé. Déclara Beccan en constatant que l'Enfant Immaculée s'était enfin calmée. Tu veux protéger le village même si les habitants te haïssent, tu veux venger ta famille du fléau qui l'a détruit. C'était aussi ce que ton père voulait. Ce qu'il avait prévu pour toi. Son vœu est à présent impossible à réaliser.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas réaliser la volonté de mon père ?! Lança Karin qui ne comprenait plus où Beccan voulait en venir.

- Penses-tu qu'Artian était uniquement habité par un désire de vengeance ? Lui rétorqua le geôlier. Si c'était le cas, avec la force qu'il possédait en plus de ses talents de guérisseurs il aurait pu le tuer une centaine de fois pendant qu'il jouait le prêtre à Sohodoll.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas vengé ma mère ? Demanda Karin qui malgré sa vie de personne d'Eglise cédait finalement à des sentiments très humains quand sa famille était concernée.

- Qu'aurait-il fait de toi ? Répondit alors Beccan. S'il tuait Vullnetmir, le héros de la guerre. Il serait devenu un criminel. Artian se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais il ne souhaitait pas que sa fille vive comme une fugitive à cause de ses actes. Il a tout fait pour te protéger au sein du village. Son plan était presque parfait pour se venger en t'assurant un avenir. Il n'avait pas prévu que cette vipère de Lirishta détruirait tout sur son passage.

- Mais Lirishta m'a protégé pendant des années ! Rétorqua Karin malgré le fait que cette même Lirishta l'avait envoyé en prison.

- Et depuis des années elle sabote le travail d'Artian. Répondit Beccan qui semblait pour la première fois vraiment irrité dans sa voix. Le plan de ton père était simple : Se venger de Vullnetmir en te donnant un statut équivalent au sien dans le village. Sa première étape fut de créer la légende de l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Confiée par les anges… ricana Karin en se rendant compte maintenant à quel point elle fut naïve se d'accrocher à cette légende jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui, reprit Beccan. Peu importe l'enrobage de l'histoire. Il fallait que tu deviennes une Sainte aux yeux des villageois. Artian a vaincu nombres d'Ottomans, s'est fait passer pour un prêtre et a utilisé ses dons de guérisons en faisant croire à tes miracles. Il fut parfait dans ce rôle durant des années. Il a par la suite créé un rituel pour te rendre immortel. Le but était de te doter réellement de pouvoir, et de te donner un corps qui ne craindrait rien afin de te protéger. L'amour que ton père te portait est ce qui te rend invincible.

- Pourquoi mon père s'est-il sacrifié ? Demanda Karin. J'aurais préféré rester auprès de lui…

- Les disparitions dans le village, continua Beccan. Les rumeurs faisaient état d'attaque de démons à cause de ceux qui les attiraient. Artian souhaitait que tu parviennes à prouver que Vullnetmir est maléfique. En associant les disparitions avec ses actes, et l'apparition d'un démon dans l'Eglise à cause de la présence d'un être aussi vicié que lui à la tête du village qui annulerait en quelque sorte la protection de l'Enfant Immaculée. Je suis celui qui a lancé la rumeur de l'attaque du démon auprès des gardes, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce moment là.

- Comment aurais-je pu le prouver ? S'étonna Karin. J'ignorais que Vullnetmir s'adonnait à ce genre d'actes odieux.

- La présence de Lirishta t'as poussé à ne pas insister, expliqua Beccan. Lorsque tu as rencontré Vullnetmir, tu t'es présentée à lui et il s'est enfuit. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, tu ressembles à s'y méprendre à l'une de ses premières victimes. Tu portes le même nom que ta mère, et Artian lui avait bourré le crâne durant des années sur la légende de l'Enfant Immaculée. Tout était là pour qu'il cède à une vague de panique. C'était là un avant-gout de la vengeance d'Artian, le faire vivre dans la terreur. Mais plutôt que d'essayer d'en savoir plus, de me trouver, tu t'es reposée sur Lirishta.

- Elle souhaitait travailler au château, répondit Karin. Il me semblait plus prudent de la laisser mener l'enquête. Elle était prête à m'aider.

- Ce fut une grande réussite, fit le geôlier. Quand elle s'est mise à travailler au château, il ne fallu qu'une semaine à Lirishta pour me trouver. Cette gamine savait parfaitement que j'avais participé au rituel pour créer ton corps immortel. Vullnetmir te craignant, elle a utilisé cette carte pour lui raconter toute la vérité au risque que je me retrouve avec l'ensemble de la garde de Sohodoll sur le dos.

- Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait jamais trouvé ! Lança Karin pour contredire le geôlier. Bien avant sa trahison Lirishta l'avait tenu informée de son avancée.

- Elle t'a menti, tout simplement, déclara Beccan. Forte de connaitre la vérité, elle est devenue l'amante de Vullnetmir pour le rassurer. Cet homme qui avait passé sa vie à soumettre des femmes dans ses cachots a connu pour la première fois l'une d'entre elle qui venait lever la peur qui régnait dans son cœur. Lirishta s'est servie de ta position comme ton amie d'enfance pour lui susurrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que tout irait bien. Qu'elle savait que tu ne pourrais rien faire contre lui. Dans le même temps elle a lancé des rumeurs sur la faiblesse de la protection que tu accordais au village depuis la mort d'Artian. Elle a même encouragé Vullnetmir à enlever quelques habitantes pour supporter son idée. Grâce à ça elle a prit un parfait contrôle du village, et le plan de ton père où tu mettais à jour les actes du seigneur féodal en devenant l'héroïne du village est tombé en miette. Ta réaction en attaquant la vampire fut le coup de grâce, personne n'irait croire des preuves données par une sorcière.

Tous les éléments tombaient en place pour Karin. Tout ce que en quoi elle avait cru était faux. Elle n'était pas une envoyée du Seigneur. Sa mère était morte torturée par Vullnetmir, son père s'était sacrifié pour rien. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie l'avait utilisé à ses propres fins. Karin se senti stupide d'avoir refusé l'offre d'Evangeline en lui disant que quelqu'un était là pour elle dans Sohodoll. L'Enfant Immaculée entendit des bruits de pas qui approchaient de la cellule, elle aperçut bientôt les deux gardes qui semblaient avoir comme mission de la trainer au sol marcher dans sa direction.

- Je m'en occupe, fit Beccan avec un signe de la main en direction des deux gardes. Je me suis occupé de la rendre docile… ajouta-t-il de son ton amusé en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Après avoir échangé quelques rires gras avec les deux hommes qui quittèrent les lieux après lui avoir fait signe de se hâter, Beccan soupira fortement en hochant la tête. Sortant les clés de la cellule de sa poche, il ouvrit la grille après s'être saisit des chaines de l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander de me suivre calmement ? Demanda Beccan à la jeune femme. Je m'en voudrais de devoir t'assommer inutilement.

- Où allons-nous ? Interrogea Karin qui se laissait guider sans broncher par l'homme.

- Vers une épreuve… répondit le geôlier en posant sa main sur la tête de l'Enfant Immaculée. Petite, Lirishta a fait appel à l'inquisition. Si des zélés comme Dejectio viennent à Sohodoll pour juger si oui ou non tu es une sorcière, ce sera une véritable boucherie. Ton corps a beau être immortel, c'est ton âme que je devrais ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Pourquoi viendraient-ils maintenant alors qu'ils n'ont pas bronché pendant des années malgré toutes les rumeurs ? Demanda Karin.

- Une demande de seigneur féodal est plus efficace que des rumeurs de villageois, répondit Beccan. Le conflit contre les ottomans se remet en route au sud, Sohodoll pourrait devenir un fort défensif intéressant grâce à sa position tout comme il y a quinze ans. Sans compter que pour l'image de l'Eglise, juger quelqu'un qui a pris l'apparence d'une bonne sœur est plus urgent que des rumeurs de vampire. Il faudra peut-être quelques mois avant que le conflit soit aux portes du village, Lirishta t'utilises à son avantage pour se défendre efficacement.

- Où allons-nous alors ? Questionna Karin. Si ma présence ici peut permettre au village d'être protégé grâce aux forces de l'Inquisition, je suis prêtre à endurer la douleur pour les habitants. Ils ont peut-être commis des fautes par le passé, et c'est le cas de tout le monde. Je ne veux pas qu'un cycle de tragédie se répète à nouveau ici.

- Tu es vraiment une Sainte… fit Beccan qui n'était même plus étonné par le comportement altruiste de la jeune femme. Sais-tu que suite à ton lynchage d'hier où malgré les coups tu as passé ton temps à vouloir expliquer les choses à tes bourreaux alors que ne bronchait pas même devant des coups de pioches de mineurs t'as valu le surnom de Sainte d'Acier ?

- Je préfère ce terme à sorcière, répondit l'Enfant Immaculée en faisant signe à Beccan de continuer.

- Nous nous rendons à la mine, explique celui-ci. La mine maudite que ton père a scellé avec les démons à l'intérieur. De véritables démons cette fois. Le genre qui vit dans les galeries que les mineurs sont venus exploiter. Les créatures n'hésitent pas à tuer pour défendre leur foyer, le conflit a commencé de cette façon avec nous humains qui pensons être dans notre bon droit.

- Tu vas me jeter à l'intérieur ? S'étonna Karin avant de demander : Le sceau sera efficace sur moi ?

- Absolument pas, fit simplement Beccan en attrapant quelques vêtements pendus à la sortie du couloir. Met cette robe et tâche de cacher ton visage avec la capuche de cette cape. Je ne souhaite pas trop me faire caillasser pendant que l'on se diriger vers la mine, l'annonce de ton envoi sera faite demain dans le village. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu négocier auprès de Vullnetmir. C'est préférable à une torture en règle par l'Inquisition.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je dois te remercier pour ça, répliqua Karin alors qu'elle enfilait les vêtements grisâtres. Alors qu'elle mettait en place la cape sur son dos, elle remarqua que Beccan s'était saisi d'une longue masse qu'il semblait vouloir amener avec lui.

Le trajet vers les mines fut rapide. Le château féodal était construit à flanc de montagne pour assurer la protection de son occupant, on pouvait accéder aux mines directement depuis un chemin qui partait de l'arrière du bâtiment. Ainsi en cas de problème lors de l'exploitation du minerai les autorités seraient mises au courant seulement quelques instants après l'accident. Beccan conseilla à Karin de bien regarder le soleil avant de pénétrer dans la galerie désertée, car selon sa décision elle pourrait bien ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Il y a encore une dernière chose que je ne t'ai pas expliqué, commença Beccan une torche à la main alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le tunnel sombre. La magie. Avec ce que je t'ai déjà raconté je ne pense pas que tu vas me sauter dessus en hurlant à la force démoniaque ?

- Je présume que les "arts occultes" de mes parents font aussi partie de cette magie ? déduisit Karin.

- Bien sur, continua le geôlier. Il existe plusieurs arts, et plusieurs types. Par exemple la vampire que tu as affronté utilisait des sorts de glace et de ténèbres. Adepte du contrôle d'objets inanimés. Tes parents excellaient dans l'art de la lumière, et ton père s'est spécialisé dans des rituels religieux. Bien des pouvoirs surhumains des inquisiteurs proviennent en fait de chant de guerre magique qu'ils incantent avant de se battre. Pour ma part je suis adepte de la foudre et des ténèbres, je pense que tu t'en es rendue compte par toi-même.

- La marque sur mon corps est aussi une magie ? Questionna l'Enfant Immaculée.

- Ton immortalité a été construite lors d'un rituel magique, oui. Confirma Beccan. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'une magie entre en œuvre dès que tu es blessée. Ton corps est à présent constitué de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais être altéré. La lueur blanche qui illumine ton corps selon ta volonté n'est techniquement pas de la magie, mais la manifestation de l'amour de ton père qui souhaite protéger sa fille.

- L'amour de mon père… Karin esquissa un sourire pour la première fois depuis sa capture. Pourquoi as-tu dit à mon père que son art était l'opposé du tien ? Continua-t-elle. Je comprends que les ténèbres et la lumière s'oppose, mais quel rapport avec mon immortalité ?

- Je suis un nécromant, répondit Beccan alors qu'il s'était penché sur les chaines de Karin pour les détacher et libérer ses mouvements. Mon art consiste à animer les cadavres. C'est le marché que j'ai avec Vullnetmir. Je garde le silence et ses prisonnières, en échange j'ai le droit de récupérer chaque corps décédé du village pour mes recherches.

Le geôlier en avait fini de retirer les chaines qui immobilisait les bras de Karin. Il s'attendait à une réaction de cette dernière, il était prêt à réagir contre toute attaque qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir mais il eut la surprise de voir que cette dernière se contentait de rester stoïquement à faire des mouvements de poigner pour confirmer sa mobilité.

- Pas de sermon ? Pas de tentative de fuite ? Tenta Beccan en observant la jeune femme.

- Des corps sans vie ne souffrent pas, fit Karin pragmatique. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'écouterais si je te disais que c'est contraire aux enseignements du Seigneur de toute façon. Je comprends juste pour quelles raisons tu es devenu geôlier dans un village à l'époque en guerre. Ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir l'épreuve que tu me proposes ici.

Beccan éclata de rire. Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de trois jours depuis la capture de Karin, et la petite était passée d'une naïve ignorante prêchant la gloire du Seigneur et l'anéantissement de ses ennemies à une personne terre à terre parlant familièrement avec son geôlier qui plus est nécromant. Il aimerait que le corps d'Artian qu'il conservait précieusement puisse s'animer pour lui donner son avis par rapport aux changements que connaissait sa fille.

- Tu as le choix, déclara Beccan. Si tu le souhaites, tu es libre. Personne ne vient jamais ici, je pourrais parfaitement dire que je t'ai envoyé à travers le sceau d'Artian et on ne viendra jamais vérifier. Il te suffira d'attendre la nuit pour te faufiler hors de Sohodoll. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, rejoindre Evangeline ou t'installer dans un autre village.

- Mais ? Insista Karin qui malgré la proposition alléchante de pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Evangeline attendait le second choix que Beccan allait lui donner.

- Un imprévu, un inattendu. Reprit le nécromant en pointant vers l'intérieur du tunnel. Vois-tu, ton père n'avait pas prévu qu'après sa mort le sceau qui maintient les démons à l'intérieur de la mine s'affaiblirait. Je ne l'ai moi-même découvert que récemment en regardant si je ne pouvais pas installer quelques corps ici.

- Le sceau va céder ? S'alarma Karin imaginant facilement les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Si les démons se libèrent de la galerie après tant d'années…

- J'imagine que pour faire bonne figure ils tueront quiconque se trouvera à Sohodoll par vengeance, confirma Beccan. Inutile de me le demander, je ne maitrise aucune technique de scellement de créatures, ce n'est pas ma branche. De plus cela serait plutôt gagnant pour moi d'avoir accès à tant de cadavres à la fois. Je perdrais même beaucoup à alerter le village du point de vue de mes recherches.

- Et étant considérée comme une sorcière, les villageois ne me croiront pas sur parole, ou penseront que j'ai provoqué le désastre avant de commettre des folies sous le coup de la panique, conclut Karin avant de tendre le bras en direction de Beccan. Donne-moi cette masse, je relève l'épreuve.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit de quoi il s'agissait, releva Beccan retrouvant son ton amusé avant de poser l'arme entre les mains de Karin. Comme tu l'as deviné, tu as le choix entre t'enfuir pour vivre, ou alors te plonger dans un tourment pour protéger un village qui souhaite te tuer.

- L'Enfant Immaculée remplira sa mission de protection envers le village au moins une fois, répondit Karin en faisant quelques mouvements avec la masse. J'aimerais finir l'œuvre de mon père ici. Selon l'accord que tu as passé avec lui, tu dois répondre à toutes mes questions ? Combien sont-ils ? Combien de temps je dispose ? Peux-tu m'apprendre une "magie" pour m'aider ?

- Hahaha, une petite inquisitrice ! Rigola Beccan en posant des doigts sur la tempe. Les démons sont au moins une centaine, toute une tribu vit dans ces galeries. Le sceau devrait tenir encore une année, peut-être moins. En ce qui concerne la magie, rien ne peut s'apprendre en quelques instants et je ne pense pas que tu possèdes un talent naturel pour cela.

- La magie demande un talent particulier ? Reprit Karin qui s'était imaginé qu'il suffisait de dire une incantation pour que le sort se déclenche. Il semblerait que prononcer les mêmes mots que Beccan ou Evangeline ne lui permettrait pas de lancer des flèches de ténèbres.

- Pas réellement, cela demande surtout beaucoup de savoir et une grande maitrise technique de la magie, explique Beccan. Cela sied à certaines personnes telles que moi-même qui suis incapable de me battre avec mes propres mains. D'autres sont hybrides. Evangeline par exemple me semble apte à se battre au contact de ses adversaires comme elle l'a fait lors de votre affrontement. Tu n'entres dans aucune de ces catégories.

- J'ai conscience que je suis ignorante, répliqua Karin agacée, je ne pense pas que cela soit en lien avec mon intelligence.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire petite, continua le geôlier. Ton talent est dans le combat. Sans aucune expérience au combat tu as réussi à détruire des marionnettes que les mineurs de notre village ne pouvaient même pas bouger. Tu as instinctivement paré des flèches magiques avec une épée en esquivant presque toutes les autres. Tu es capable d'ignorer la douleur jusqu'à un certain point pour avancer dans un déluge de pieux de glace en les fracassant à main nues. Ce serait du gâchis de te faire prendre la voie de la magie. Tu es une pure guerrière-née.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois réellement prendre comme un compliment qu'une fille d'Eglise possède un talent tout particulier pour la violence, répondit Karin qui commençait à tester la difficulté pour faire des mouvements avec cette masse quand elle déclenchait son pouvoir dans ses bras ou lorsqu'elle était au repos.

- Puisque que tu as décidé le tourment, petite, reprit Beccan. J'aimerais savoir si tu connais les limites exactes de ton immortalité avant de t'envoyer vers des démons.

- Vaguement ? Tenta de répondre Karin. Je pense être une œuvre réussie de mon père ajouta-t-elle ironiquement avant de reprendre. Je sais que mon corps ne garde aucune trace que ce soit après être transpercé par des lames ou écrasé par de lourds poids. Je me suis un jour infiltré à la forge du père de Lirishta pour confirmer que je ne craignais pas non plus la chaleur. Je présume que la même chose sera valable pour le froid. Je me suis privé de nourriture et d'eau pendant plusieurs semaines avec pour seul conséquence une certaine lenteur dans la vitesse à laquelle je récupère de la fatigue. J'ai également passé une journée entière la tête penché dans un seau d'eau, le manque d'air n'est à priori pas un problème… L'utilisation de mon pouvoir m'épuise sans grande influence sur ces caractéristiques. Le manque de sommeil-

- Ca me suffit, coupa Beccan qui commençait à avoir un maux de tête en écoutant Karin. S'il voulait expliquer à jeune femme tout ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement il en aurait pour toute la journée. Tu es en effet invulnérable. Le manque de sommeil, d'air, de nourritures ou l'utilisation de ton pouvoir te feront accumuler une immense fatigue physique dont tu récupèreras de moins en moins vite en cas de privations prolongées. Les sorts qui ont pour but d'altérer ton corps seront inefficaces, mais il est toujours possible de t'enfermer quelque part selon les méthodes utilisées. La glace d'Evangeline, mes chaines. Un éboulement dans la mine sera vite arrivé, je te demande d'être vigilante. Ces démons sont comme ceux que Lirishta a dessiné dans la cour de l'église. Leur corps devrait être très solide, j'espère que la masse sera suffisante pour en venir à bout.

- Inquiet ? Demanda Karin à l'homme qui lui faisait ses recommandations.

- Oui, répondit honnêtement Beccan. Tout guérisseur qu'il était et nécromant que je suis, Artian restera quelqu'un que je considérais comme un bon ami. Nous avions nos différences d'opinions, mais nous étions capables d'échanger. Même sans notre accord, cela ne m'aurait pas fait plaisir d'envoyer sa fille dans un enfer.

- Mon père m'a dit que ma mission était de protéger le village, déclara Karin. Je m'étais préparée à me battre. Ma mission ici sera de vaincre plus de cent démons en l'espace d'un an.

- N'oublie pas qu'à tout moment tu pourras fuir et quitter la mine, rappela Beccan.

- Je suis censée être scellée ici, fit Karin. Cela perdra en crédibilité si je fais des allées et venues dans le village.

- Garde tes sarcasmes, petite. Lança Beccan qui faisait demi-tour. Jusqu'au sceau de ton père, la galerie n'est qu'un simple tunnel. Des bifurcations existeront passés celui-ci. L'emprunte du sceau est une immense croix gravée dans le sol et peinte en blanc, elle agit comme une barrière infranchissable pour les créatures qui pensaient pouvoir attirer Artian dans leur dédale. Bonne chance.

Beccan vit Karin lui faire un signe de la main alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Sa massue à la main, l'Enfant Immaculée attendit un moment que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité avant d'avancer à tâtons dans le tunnel. L'absence de lumière allait être un problème, et elle ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir simplement pour s'éclairer. Karin protégerait le village des démons, puis partirait. C'était la décision qu'elle avait prise. Une fois qu'elle se serait assurée que la paix à Sohodoll serait durable, elle partirait à la recherche d'Evangeline. Toutes les deux étaient immortelles, ce n'est pas une année qui changerait grand-chose à leur situation. La vampire se disait même centenaire, l'Enfant Immaculée se demandait à quoi ressemblerait le village dans un siècle lors qu'elle arriva à ce qui semblait être à une marque de croix sur le sol.

- Merci, Beccan, murmura Karin avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Le visage de la jeune femme devint impassible. On ne pouvait plus y lire la moindre expression. Ses yeux noirs fixaient l'espace devant elle sans vaciller, le seul mouvement que l'on pouvait discerner chez la jeune femme était celui de ses cheveux qui couvrait une partie de ses joues à cause des courants d'airs présent dans la galerie. Exterminons ces démons, déclara Karin en avançant d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur de la mine.

Partie 3 : 

Utilisant tous ses sens pour se repérer, Karin avançait lentement à l'intérieur de la mine. L'obscurité y était presque totale, et l'immortelle ne souhaitait pas faire appel à son pouvoir pour s'éclairer. Elle allait se lancer dans un combat d'endurance, une année, c'était le temps qu'elle possédait pour détruire l'ensemble des démons présents dans ces tunnels avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper dans Sohodoll. Karin comptait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour achever les créatures à coup sur, la même tactique qu'elle souhaitait mettre en place contre Evangeline.

Se focalisant sur son ouïe pour essayer de détecter tout mouvement au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, la jeune femme serrait de ses deux mains la masse en métal que Beccan lui avait confié. Elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang froid. L'Enfant Immaculée avait en tête le dessin de Lirishta, et se demandait si elle allait devoir se méfier des cornes de ses ennemis. De plus d'après Beccan leur corps allait nécessiter des frappes très lourdes avant de se briser.

Un instant plus tard, Karin senti son corps percuter violement la paroi du tunnel. Elle n'avait pas fait de faux pas. Posant une main sur les côtes, elle y senti encore la douleur du choc qui l'avait expédié contre le mur. L'Enfant Immaculée n'avait entendu aucun bruit, elle ne pensait non plus que l'inattention était la cause de cette attaque surprise.

- Plutôt solide la gamine ! Ricana une voix venant de derrière Karin qui se retourna pour enfin discerner les contours des deux créatures qui s'en étaient pris à elle.

Des visages ovales et lisses, une bouche qui semblait être la porte d'entrée des enfers. Des yeux blancs qui brillaient d'une faible lueur. Des cornes sur le crâne et des immenses membres par rapport à leur corps dont l'épaisseur pouvait laisser supposer une immense force de frappe. Doté d'une queue rappelant celle du Diable, Karin compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre son. Les deux créatures flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Ils possédaient d'immenses ailes, mais elles ne semblaient pas leur servir pour se mouvoir plus haut que terre. L'Enfant Immaculée supposa que les deux monstres l'avaient laissé passé en se camouflant afin de lui couper toute retraite.

- Un effort inutile, commenta Karin qui repérait ses cibles à la lueur de leurs yeux. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir, démons.

- Et elle a du répondant ! S'exclama la seconde créature. Après toutes ces années je pensais que le village nous avait envoyé un sacrifice pour adoucir nos envies de vengeances, et c'est une petite combattante qu'on nous sert ! Ils savent comment nous amuser dans ce village ! Oswald, on la tue ?

- Wilhelm ne sera pas content si nous ne lui reportons pas toutes les allées et venues à l'entrée de la mine, répondit le démon. Nous nous retrouvons déjà à attendre si proche de ce foutu sceau à cause de toi Rodéric.

- Personne ne le saura Oswald ! Répondit son partenaire, personne ne s'approche de-

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il esquiva aisément un coup de maillet de Karin qui s'était précipité sur lui. La jeune femme n'était en aucun cas intéressée par les discussions des deux créatures. Elle n'avait retenue une information : Ces démons souhaitaient se venger. Le bien et le mal n'avaient plus aucune emprise sur l'Enfant Immaculée, peu importe si leur colère était justifiée ou non elle protégerait Sohodoll.

Ignorant le démon nommé Oswald, Karin sprinta en direction de Rodéric qui avait reculé de plusieurs mètres suite à son premier assaut. Elle vit le démon se poser sur le sol, et entendit le bruit d'un choc. L'instant qui suivi le bruit, l'Enfant Immaculée reçue une lourde pierre dans les jambes, avec sa vitesse elle ne pourrait pas éviter la chute. Rodéric s'était servi de l'obscurité pour lui expédier le projectile d'un puissant coup de pied pour pouvoir accueillir une cible en perdition de ses poings.

Réagissant immédiatement, Karin utilisa la vitesse de sa chute pour lancer sa lourde masse en direction de son adversaire. Le démon évita l'arme de l'Enfant Immaculée en ricanant devant cette tentative désespérée, avant de recevoir un coup de pied de la part de Karin en plein visage. La jeune femme au moment de sa chute avait posé ses deux mains devenues libres sur le sol pour entamer une rotation qui lui permit d'élever son corps à la verticale la tête en bas, la mettant en position de frappe avec sa jambe.

Le coup de Karin n'avait pu que très légèrement déséquilibrer le démon alors qu'elle y avait mis toute sa force. Confirmant que son pouvoir serait nécessaire pour percer le corps de son adversaire, Karin se remit sur ses jambes en un instant, profitant de sa petite taille et de sa vivacité pour se remettre en position de frappe avant Rodéric. Elle illumina son poing droit et décocha au visage du démon un coup avec l'objectif de se débarrasser de lui.

L'Enfant Immaculée senti le corps de Rodéric craquer sous sa main… Sans réussir à le blesser. Les yeux brillants de son adversaire lui laissaient voir le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage du démon. Profitant de l'état de choc de Karin, Rodéric lui attrapa la main avant de la soulever au dessus du sol. La jeune femme essaya de résister, mais ses coups de pieds ne touchaient que le vide, sa taille étant un lourd désavantage dans les situations ou avoir de la portée était nécessaire.

Le démon abattit Karin sur le sol. Utilisant un ample mouvement pour utiliser toute l'étendue de sa force il enfonça profondément l'Enfant Immaculée dans les roches de la mine. Le souffle coupé sous le choc, Karin ne peut qu'observer son adversaire ramasser la masse qu'elle lui avait lancé pour le distraire.

- Laisse-moi t'apprendre une leçon, fit Rodéric en levant la masse au dessus de sa tête. Quand on combat des adversaires bien plus fort que soi, se rajouter un handicap en lâchant son arme conduit à la mort.

Le démon frappa lourdement Karin en plein visage avec la masse de métal, l'impact du choc fit trembler la mine si bien que des roches s'écrasaient sur le sol ici et là autour de la zone de l'affrontement. Rodéric avait parfaitement senti le crâne de Karin sous sa masse, cette envoyée du village n'avait pas tant de répondant que ça. Délaissant le cratère qu'il avait fait apparaitre avec son attaque, il lança la masse dans le nuage de fumée qui s'était levée avant de retourner en direction de l'entrée rejoindre Oswald. Le démon frappait dans ses mains lentement, il ne félicitait pas son partenaire mais lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait fait un sacré boucan pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer.

- Merci du conseil… Fit une voix toussotante.

Les deux démons se retournèrent en direction de ce qui aurait du être le cadavre de Karin. Au lieu de trouver un corps à la tête éclatée sur le sol, ils virent que l'Enfant Immaculée s'était relevée tenant sa masse à la main. Oswald et Rodéric échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant que ce dernier ne reparte à l'assaut de Karin.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas. Elle laissa arriver vers elle les deux points lumineux qui étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans sa direction. Lors que Rodéric fut suffisamment proche d'elle, Karin illumina ses jambes avant de recevoir un coup de poing d'une force qu'elle n'avait jamais connu en plein visage. Elle senti les os de sa mâchoire se disloquer sur le choc, sans reculer grâce à ses jambes qui parvinrent à ne pas céder la moindre parcelle de terrain.

Le démon était stupéfait par son ennemie. Cette gamine, cette demi-portion paraissait indemne après ce qui lui avait fait subir, et parvenait en plus de cela à encaisser un coup de poing dans lequel il avait mit toute sa force. Rodéric vit le visage de Karin se déformer d'un sourire mauvais. Les bras de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent avec sa main gauche elle attrapa le bras massif du démon qui malgré toute sa force ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'emprise de l'Enfant Immaculée. La brillance du bras droit de Karin augmenta encore, laissant la jeune femme voir que le démon regardait derrière lui comme pour appeler son camarade à l'aide.

- Laisse-moi t'apprendre une leçon, déclara Karin en abattant la masse avec toute sa force sur le crâne de Rodéric, fracassant ses cornes au passage. Ne détourne pas le regard de tes ennemis.

L'arme de Karin éclata ce qui fut la tête de Rodéric encore quelques instants plus tôt. Les fragments du visage du démon s'étalèrent dans toutes les directions autour de l'Enfant Immaculée qui ne ressentait aucun dégout alors qu'elle tuait pour la première fois. Beccan lui avait dit qu'elle était une guerrière-née. Elle commençait à croire en ses paroles devant la satisfaction qui l'envahissait après avoir pu vaincre un adversaire qui semblait plus fort qu'elle. Karin prit un instant pour regarder le corps de Rodéric qui s'effritait en poussière, découvrant là une différence entre les humains et les monstres.

Un nuage de fumée grisâtre vint tirer Karin de sa réflexion. Oswald avait tendu un de ses bras en avant duquel s'échappait la fumée qui aveugla complètement l'Enfant Immaculée dont la vision n'était déjà pas au mieux. En position défensive, elle était prête à réagir à tout mouvement autour d'elle pensant que le démon l'attaquerait utilisant l'obstruction de sa vision, mais rien ne se passa. La fumée se dissipa au bout d'une minute, laissant une Karin confuse quand à l'objectif d'Oswald qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

- Tu as survécu à une attaque à pleine puissance de Rodéric, et mon sort de pétrification n'a eu aucun effet sur toi, commença le démon. Ce n'est pas simplement de la force, tu ne peux pas être humaine.

- Tu ne cherches pas à venger ton camarade ? Interrogea Karin qui était surprise que son adversaire prenait le temps d'analyser ses capacités alors que son partenaire venait de se faire abattre sous ses yeux.

- Nous sommes une tribu guerrière, répondit Oswald. La mort d'un des nôtres est une bonne nouvelle, cela signifie qu'un ennemi de valeur se présente à nous. La bataille est la seule chose qui nous unit, la mort de Rodéric trouvera peut-être un sens si je tire des conclusions de son affrontement avec toi.

- Aucun sentiment ? Fit Karin qui elle-même ne pensait déjà plus grand chose du tas de poussière à ses côtés qui constituait la dépouille de Rodéric.

- Il s'agit là de la loi du combat, continua Oswald. Chacun cherche à vaincre l'autre, ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Notre hiérarchie est basée sur la force.

Karin n'aimait pas ce que la dernière phrase pouvait sous entendre. Si leur système de commandement était basé sur la force des membres de leur tribu, cela pouvait signifier que les deux démons envoyés faire le travail désagréable de guetter des mouvements si près d'un sceau dont ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher... sont les deux membres les plus faibles.

- Laisse-moi lever tes doutes, fit Oswlad en se penchant légèrement en avant. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que Rodéric, il n'était qu'un élément turbulent masquant sa faiblesse par un tintamarre permanent.

L'Enfant Immaculée n'eut pas le temps de se préparer au combat qui l'attendait. Les yeux d'Oswald disparurent de son champ de vision avant de réapparaitre sur elle, le démon avait instantanément franchi la distance qui les séparait avant de lui attraper le visage avec sa large main. Faisait pression sur son crâne, le démon enfonça la tête de Karin sur le sol sans arrêter son accélération si bien que l'Enfant Immaculée se retrouvait trainée douloureusement sur le sol, ouvrant un sillon sur la trajectoire que le démon empruntait dans les galeries. Le cri de douleur de la jeune femme qui sentait que son adversaire continuait de prendre de la vitesse fut étouffé par la main de ce dernier qui donnait l'impression de vouloir lui briser les os en agissant de la sorte.

- Toujours vivante ! S'étonna Oswald qui se mit à voler au dessus du sol en entrainant Karin de force dans sa course. Tu n'es décidément pas humaine ! Un inquisiteur aurait déployé ses barrières pour réduire l'impact, mais toi tu reçois les coups de plein fouet sans la moindre égratignure alors que je sens les fractures se produire dans ton corps ! Sohodoll nous a envoyé une immortelle pour nous exterminer, je dois faire mon rapport à Wilhelm, cette histoire va beaucoup lui plaire ! Avec un peu de chance tu seras la clé pour me permettre d'échapper à cette mission barbante !

L'Enfant Immaculée n'avait pas le luxe de répondre dans cette situation. Elle faisait tout son possible pour maintenir sa conscience. Elle frappait de ses jambes le corps d'Oswald sans le moindre effet, et elle n'avait pas l'élan nécessaire pour lui asséner un coup de masse qui pouvait le faire vaciller. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir déjà été trainé sur des centaines de mètres, et voyait à travers les doigts de son ennemi l'obscurité qui faiblissait.

Des torches de fortunes passaient de plus en plus régulièrement sous ses yeux, utilisant les quelques roches combustibles présentes dans la mine pour bruler. Karin devait réagir, ces torches signifiaient qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus des tunnels où les démons passaient le plus clair de leur temps. Ayant du mal avec un seul adversaire, elle n'arriverait jamais à affronter l'ensemble de la tribu à la fois.

A défaut de pouvoir frapper Oswald ave sa masse, Karin planta son arme devant elle en illuminant ses bras de son pouvoir sacré. Contractant ses muscles aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait, la masse fit un effet de levier qui permit à Karin de s'élever dans les airs poussant le démon à se fracasser sur le plafond du tunnel. Les deux adversaires à pleines vitesses roulèrent quasi l'un sur l'autre avant d'arriver dans un espace bien plus ouvert.

La cave dans laquelle ils venaient était d'une taille telle qu'elle n'avait pas à rougir par rapport au château féodal de Sohodoll. L'Enfant Immaculée ne prêta aucune attention aux dimensions gigantesques de la salle éclairée par des torches qui couvraient l'ensemble des murs d'une lueur rougeâtre. L'endroit grouillait de démon, d'un nombre tel que l'Enfant Immaculée crut un instant que son cœur aller s'arrêter de battre.

Une centaine ? Pensa-t-elle en se remémorant les propos de Beccan sur les lieux. Les créatures étaient bien plus nombreuses que cela, les mineurs de Sohodoll n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds, et son père lui-même n'avait jamais du savoir l'étendue réelle de la menace pour le village. La tribu de démon était composée d'au moins cinq cents têtes. D'autres se trouvaient sans doute dans l'une des nombreuses galeries qui partait de la salle.

- Tu ne comptes toujours pas t'enfuir ? Ricana Oswald qui se relevait. Ton corps a beau être résistant, tu ne nous vaincras pas tous.

L'Enfant Immaculée sentit une goutte de sueur sur son visage qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces démons sortir de cette mine. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait détruire le village seul au vu de la force déployé par Roderic et Oswald. Son objectif ne changeait pas, la difficulté venait simplement d'être multipliée par cinq. Devant un tel nombre elle ne pourrait pas compter sur l'effet de surprise.

- Tellement faible que tu as besoin de tes petits camarades pour affronter une gamine ? Provoqua Karin à l'égard d'Oswald. L'Enfant Immaculée entendit de très nombreux rires dans la salle. Les démons qui avaient dans un premier temps surpris de l'apparition du démon aux prises avec ce qu'ils considéraient comme une fillette semblait trouver ici un divertissement parfait pour leur faire oublier leur ennui.

Oswald disparu à nouveau du champ de vision de Karin, mais l'Enfant Immaculée savait cette fois-ci à quoi s'attendre. Le démon possédait une méthode pour se déplacer extrêmement rapidement d'un point à un autre, c'était ce qu'elle avait déduit de son dernier assaut. Illuminant ses deux bras, Karin décocha un terrible coup de masse dans l'espace vide devant elle. L'arme de l'Enfant Immaculée finit par trouver de la résistance sur sa trajectoire, le corps d'Oswald étant réapparu sur son chemin. La jeune femme avait vu juste, la technique du démon lui permettait de se déplacer extrêmement rapidement, mais en ligne droite. Il lui suffisait de frapper devant elle pour l'avoir, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir elle pouvait jauger sa trajectoire.

S'apprêtant à asséner le coup de grâce à son adversaire qui s'était plié sous la violence du choc, Karin reçut tout à coup un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes qui l'envoya s'écraser contre l'un des murs de la salle. L'Enfant Immaculée eut la sensation de voler durant la vingtaine de mètres qui la séparait de la paroi au moment de l'attaque. Ignorant la douleur, elle se releva rapidement arme à la main pour repérer son nouvel assaillant.

- Enfin une distraction d'intérêt !

- Tu ne comptais pas te garder ça pour toi tout seul, Oswald ?

- Je propose un grand jeu, le premier qui la tue gagne le droit de faire ce qu'il veut du cadavre.

- Marrant, comptez-moi dedans !

- Bougeons-nous avec que Wilhelm revienne.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait prendre plus d'une minute pour tuer une simple gamine.

- Un bon petit échauffement avant qu'on puisse raser Sohodoll !

Karin comprit vite que sa situation s'était terriblement dégradée. Les démons de cette tribu vivait pour la bataille, évidement qu'ils n'allaient pas rester uniquement à regarder une bataille qui se dérouler sous leurs yeux après des années enfermés dans une mine. L'Enfant Immaculée vit de véritable vagues noires se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle, certains de ses adversaires étaient armés d'épées, de massue ou encore de lances.

- Pas un seul d'entre vous ne posera le pied dans le village ! Déclara Karin avant de fermer les yeux.

Se concentrant sur le pouvoir à l'intérieur de son corps, elle poussa un hurlement alors que son corps s'illuminait d'une lueur blanche, changeant même la couleur de ses cheveux. L'Enfant Immaculée jouait le tout pour le tout. Peu importe les difficultés qu'elle affronterait, elle ne mourrait pas. Entendant les démons qui poussaient un cri de guerre devant la transformation de leurs adversaires, l'Enfant Immaculée ne leur laissa pas le privilège d'attaquer.

Armée de sa masse, la jeune femme fut celle qui lança l'assaut le premier. Elle se précipita sur la créature la plus proche d'elle qui la reçut d'un coup de poing que l'Enfant Immaculée esquiva en glissant entre ses jambes. Se relevant en un instant, elle écrasa sa masse sur le dos de son adversaire qui fut projetait contre la paroi qu'elle venait de quitter quelques instants plus tôt.

- Au suivant ! Défia Karin alors que les démons se précipitaient à présent sur elle plus que satisfait par le répondait de l'intruse. Elle para un coup de massue qui arrivait sur elle verticalement à l'aide de son maillet, mais la puissance de la frappe était sans commune mesure avec la force de Roderic si bien que malgré son pouvoir, Karin s'écrasa face contre terre.

Elle utilisa cette défaite dans ce duel de force pur comme une feinte, entourant la masse de son adversaire avec ses jambes alors qu'il relevait son arme pour frapper à nouveau. Soulevée en même temps que l'arme, Karin profita de sa position pour écraser sa masse sur le crâne du démon qui éclata sous le choc. Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer de position pour affronter son prochain adversaire, deux démons l'attrapèrent par les bras, l'immobilisant à mis hauteur au dessus du sol.

En mauvaise posture, Karin utilisa toute sa force pour tenter de faire bouger ses ennemis, mais aucun des deux démons ne semblaient ne serait-ce que vaciller sous la puissance de l'Enfant Immaculée. Malgré son pouvoir à sa pleine puissance elle était dépassée en force brute par les deux monstres. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors qu'une épée transperça son estomac avant de ressortir dans son dos. Un troisième démon avait profité de l'ouverture pour lui passer son arme à travers le corps. L'Enfant Immaculée put entendre des soupirs de déception alors qu'elle était lâchée sur le sol. Pour ses ennemis la bataille venait de se terminer avec cette dernière attaque.

- Ce n'est pas terminé ! Avertit la voix d'Oswald alors que le démon qui avait planté Karin s'approchait d'elle pour récupérer son arme.

L'Enfant Immaculée se releva en un instant, sortant l'épée de son adversaire de son de corps en gémissant de douleur, elle décapita proprement son assaillant avec sa propre arme. La sensation d'une épée dans la main droite rappelait des souvenirs à Karin qui se sentait à l'aise avec ce type d'arme. Une arme à présent dans chaque main, l'immortelle frappa les deux démons qui s'étaient saisis d'elle en même temps alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en position de garde.

Les créatures encaissèrent les chocs sans reculer et se préparaient à contre attaquer, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater que leur riposte ne trouva que du vide. L'Enfant Immaculée les avait tout simplement ignoré pour se retourner vers un autre de leur camarade qui reçut tout d'abord un coup de masse dans la jambe ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire vaciller. Cherchant à riposter avec la lance dont il était armé, Karin esquiva la contre-attaque d'une rotation avant de lui trancher la gorge de sa lame.

Les deux créatures laissèrent éclater leur frustration quand au fait que la gamine était passée à un autre combat sans terminer le précédent. Ils se jetèrent sur elle alors que le cadavre du lancier devenait déjà poussière. Remarquant leur arrivée, Karin asséna un coup de pied avec toute sa force sur l'extrémité de l'arme d'hast qui tombait vers le sol privé de son propriétaire. La lance passa au travers du crâne du premier démon ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire tourner la tête à la seconde créature pour laquelle une telle attaque était impossible.

Profitant de ce mouvement d'inattention provoqué par un simple réflexe, Karin fracassa sa masse sur la mâchoire de son ennemi avec pour conséquence de voir sa tête effectuer plusieurs tours sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter. L'Enfant Immaculée provoquait un carnage autour d'elle, profitant de son corps immortel pour se laisser frapper par des attaques fatales là où ses adversaires n'avaient pas le droit à une seconde chance.

Les démons avaient compris que cette bataille serait une question d'endurance. Leur adversaire ressentait la douleur, et il était peu probable qu'elle puisse continuer à ce rythme pendant encore très longtemps. Les fatigues physiques et mentales finiraient par voir raison d'elle. Un démon se lança à l'assaut avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule, voyant le camarade qui l'avait arrêté, la créature se mit à genou en un instant en baissant la tête vers le sol.

Karin remarqua que ses adversaires se firent tout à coup moins nombreux. Elle était parvenue à en abattre une dizaine en quelques minutes, et elle se sentait capable d'en faire encore autant en restant à pleine puissance avant qu'elle ne soit épuisée. Cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir dans l'une des galeries, elle aperçut la raison pour laquelle les créatures cessaient de l'attaquer.

L'ensemble des démons s'étaient agenouillés. Il n'en restait plus qu'un debout. Contrairement aux autres, l'ensemble de son corps laissait transparaitre une très puissante musculature sans aucune faiblesse apparente. Il n'était pas plus grand que le reste de ses congénères, mais l'Enfant Immaculée senti qu'une force titanesque se cachait sous la carapace du démon. Dans cette tribu où la hiérarchie était fonction de la puissance, Karin comprit qu'elle venait de tomber sur le plus gros morceau de sa mission.

- J'imagine que tu es leur chef ? Demanda Karin qui reprenait son souffle sans faire faiblir la lueur qui illuminait son corps.

- Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Hermann, se présenta la créature en inclinant la tête. Je suis celui qui dirige ici, tout du moins tant que nous sommes enfermés. Je vois que tu t'es bien occupée de mes troupes, puis-je te demander ton nom ?

- Parfait ! Déclara Karin en se projetant en avant ses deux armes en mains. Si ce démon était le plus puissant ici, elle pourrait prendre un avantage certain dans cette bataille. Peu importe les liens qui unit ces créatures, voir son commandant vaincu allait forcément mettre à mal leur moral.

- Impolitesse… Soupira Wilhelm alors qu'il se laissa frapper par l'Enfant Immaculée. Cette dernière avait mis toute sa force dans son épée et sa masse pour faire plier le démon, et eut la mauvaise surprise que non seulement il n'avait pas reculé, mais il était complètement indemne comme si elle ne l'avait pas touché.

- Comment… ? Fit Karin qui pour la première fois voyait son pouvoir ne pas avoir le moindre effet sur son adversaire. La jeune femme vit le démon décocher un simple coup de poing sans grande ampleur. Se préparant à recevoir l'attaque, elle fut projetée avec une puissance telle contre la paroi de la caverne que son corps fit plusieurs rebonds sur le sol avant de s'arrêter.

Se relevant avec difficulté après cette attaque qui avait manqué de peu de la sonner, Karin aperçut Wilhelm effectuer un nouveau coup de poing à distance. Ne comprenant pas son action, Karin vit un rayon d'énergie sortir du poing du démon qui vint à toute vitesse se fracasser sur son corps qui se plia complètement sous la frappe. Le corps de Karin perdit sa brillance alors que ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur noire. Son pouvoir n'avait pas été suffisant pour blesser son adversaire, et ce dernier avait riposté avec une telle puissance que ça l'avait sapé de toutes ses forces.

L'Enfant Immaculée senti quelqu'un l'attraper par ses cheveux pour la soulever au dessus du sol. Wilhelm avait franchi la distance qui les séparait en un instant et continuait de tirer sur la chevelure de son adversaire pour placer son visage à sa hauteur.

- Quel est ton nom ? Répéta le démon qui refusait l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme.

- Isht Karin… Orte, répondit l'Enfant Immaculée qui frappa de sa masse le visage de Wilhelm qui n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. La force de Karin sans son pouvoir n'était pas supérieure à celui d'un simple humain. Epuisée, il était évident que sa tentative de riposte serait sans effet.

- Karin, fit le démon en secouant la jeune femme. Tu es faible. Tellement faible que j'ai honte d'avoir des victimes dans mes rangs. Tu sembles être immortelle, mais ton pouvoir est loin d'être si puissant. Cette lueur blanche augmente vraisemblablement tes capacités physiques jusqu'à leur limite.

Le démon s'interrompit alors que Karin avait tenté de lui asséner un coup d'épée dans l'œil. A défaut de pouvoir fracasser son corps elle pourrait sans doute réaliser quelques dégâts en frappant une partie sensible. La lame de l'épée fut bloquée par le globe oculaire du démon, elle n'avait même pas réussi à percer à travers l'organe.

- Tu es faible, répéta le démon après avoir laissé son adversaire riposter pour lui faire comprendre leur différence de niveau. L'augmentation de tes capacités semble suffire à affronter des démons inférieurs. Je suis un démon supérieur. Si ton corps de base est faible, l'augmentation de ta puissance sera tout aussi faible Avec ton corps de gamine frêle même poussé au-delà des limites, n'espère pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ici.

- Je suis… faible ? Maronna Karin qui n'imaginait pas qu'une créature d'une telle puissance puisse exister. Son corps était immortel, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était tout puissant. Elle avait presque était mise KO par trois tirs magiques de Beccan, il était simple d'imaginer que des démons puissent posséder une force bien au-delà de celle du nécromant ou d'Evangeline… Karin n'avait presque aucune expérience.

- Dégage, fit Wilhelm en faisant un immense mouvement avec le bras qui tenait l'Enfant Immaculée. Il expédia cette dernière à travers toute la caverne jusqu'à la galerie par laquelle elle était arrivée. Hurlant de douleur, le corps de Karin se fracassa à plusieurs reprises sur les parois de la galerie sans aucun signe de ralentissement. Elle sentait ses os se briser alors qu'elle continuait de rebondir avec violence à l'intérieur de la mine. La luminosité des torches avaient depuis longtemps disparu quand son corps se décida enfin à s'immobiliser après le jet colossal du démon. Alors que sa conscience lâchait prise, Karin aperçut au sol la croix blanche qu'elle avait franchi pour entrer dans la mine maudite.

Elle était revenue à son point de départ, loin d'avoir accompli sa mission.

Partie 4 : 

Oswald vivait l'un des combats les plus exaltants de son existence. Le coup de poing qu'il venait d'asséner à son adversaire avait été dévié d'un coup de lame par celui-ci. Le démon exécuta un mouvement rapide pour reculer en un instant d'une quinzaine de mètres afin d'éviter la terrible contre-attaque à venir et eut la mauvaise surprise de se faire frapper dans l'abdomen par une masse de métal avec une telle puissance qu'il se fracassa le dos sur le plafond de la mine.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que le démon se battait quasi sans interruption contre Karin. Cette dernière venait de lui montrer sa maitrise de sa technique de mouvement instantané qu'elle avait copié en prenant l'utilisant comme un modèle. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'échapper, la jeune femme parvenait à le suivre. Le démon venait de perdre l'un de ses plus grands avantages sur l'Enfant Immaculée, la vitesse. Se remettant en position d'attaque en reprenant sa respiration, le démon expédia un puissant coup de pied au niveau de la tête de sa cible.

Karin lâcha ses deux armes pour mettre ses poings sur la trajectoire de l'attaque d'Oswald. La force du démon la fit reculer d'un bon mètre, mais contrairement à ce qu'il se produisait il y a encore quelques jours, sa garde ne s'était pas brisée cette fois. Le démon était sidéré par les capacités de la jeune femme. Elle n'utilisait pas son pouvoir. Pas une seule fois depuis que Wilhelm l'avait renvoyé à l'entrée de la mine elle n'avait illuminé son corps, prenant la remarque sur sa faiblesse comme le mal à éliminer.

Le premier mois, Oswald se contentait de mettre une simple baffe à Karin pour l'envoyer au sol. La force d'une simple humaine n'était rien comparée à un démon. Il demandait même à Karin d'utiliser son pouvoir afin de le tirer de son ennui. Le démon déchanta après une trentaine de jours, la vitesse de l'Enfant Immaculée ayant considérablement augmentée il devait y mettre du sien pour réussir à la toucher quand elle usait de sa vivacité.

Au bout de trois mois, Oswald eut un choc quand il senti la douleur d'une attaque de Karin. Cette humaine frêle parvenait avec sa propre force à blesser un démon réputé pour la dureté de son corps. Par ailleurs l'Enfant Immaculée résistait de plus en plus aux attaques du monstre qui n'arrivait que rarement à la faire voltiger à travers le tunnel. Oswald commença à utiliser sa technique de mouvement rapide pour garder son avantage sur la gamine.

Cet avantage avait disparu. Karin utilisait à présent la même technique que lui. Après avoir pu l'observer à de si nombreuses reprises elle était à présent capable de parcourir une vingtaine de mètres en un instant sans aucun problème. La puissance de frappe de l'Enfant Immaculée était devenue telle qu'elle pouvait envoyer voler Oswald contre les murs de la mine sans son pouvoir, et ne comptait plus sur son immortalité pour résister aux attaques. Elle les parait normalement à l'aide de son épée ou de sa masse, quand elle ne le faisait pas avec ses propres mains.

Le démon n'avait jamais connu de combat aussi long, et prenait un certain plaisir à voir progresser son adversaire à chaque attaque. Karin était devenue à présent presque aussi forte qu'à son arrivée lorsqu'elle illuminait entièrement son corps. Oswald ne laissa pas le temps à Karin de récupérer ses armes, il enchaina les frappes au corps à corps sur sa cible pour utiliser le dernier avantage qu'il possédait, son allonge.

L'Enfant Immaculée répondit coup pour coup au démon. Pour chaque attaque qu'elle recevait elle réduisait la distance avec son adversaire pour lui rendre la pareille. Poings contre poings, Karin et Oswald faisaient jeu égal dans ce concours de force physique, chacune de leurs attaques avaient des effets dévastateurs. Le démon senti le poing de l'Enfant Immaculée s'enfoncer profondément dans son abdomen. Crachant un geyser de sang sous l'effet de l'attaque, il serra ses poings l'un contre l'autre avant d'asséner une frappe verticale à Karin en pleine tête.

Oswald espérait franchement que cette attaque qui utilisait toute sa force aurait au moins pu l'enfoncer dans le sol. Contrairement à ce qu'il anticipait, Karin n'avait pas bronché. C'était à peine si sa tête s'était inclinée sous le choc. Le démon comprit. L'Enfant Immaculée l'avait largement surpassé en termes de force à présent. Ce n'est pas qu'ils faisaient jeu égal, la jeune femme restreignait volontairement sa force en l'attente de voir tout nouvel atout d'Oswald qu'elle pourrait elle-même utiliser par la suite. Constatant que le démon avait tout donné, la riposte de Karin ne se fit pas attendre. Bondissant de sa position Karin colla un puissant uppercut dans le menton du démon qui senti son corps se briser sous l'attaque. Les os de son crâne en miettes, Oswald s'effondra sur le dos, incapable de bouger.

Le démon était satisfait. Comme tous les membres de sa tribu, il vivait pour le combat. Six mois de bataille ininterrompu contre un adversaire qui progressait après chaque échange, qui était parvenu à lui emprunter ses tactiques et ses techniques pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur tout en répondant à toutes ses attentes en relevant les défis au corps à corps. Que rêver de mieux pour achever son existence ?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu capable de me tuer ? Demanda le démon qui sentait les os de son crâne se déplacer lorsqu'il parlait.

- Trois mois, répondit Karin. Mais ce n'était pas assez, Oswald. Une force pouvant tout juste te vaincre n'est pas suffisante pour affronter les autres démons, et encore moins Wilhelm. J'avais également besoin d'une maitrise complète de ta technique de déplacement.

- Hahahahaha ! Trois mois ! Rigola Oswald qui prenait à présent pleinement conscience de la différence de niveau qui s'était creusée entre Karin et lui. J'aurais aimé voir la surprise des autres membres de la tribu quand tu les affronteras.

- Je peux te trainer jusqu'à la caverne ? Indiqua Karin qui ne voyait aucun problème à accéder à la demande de son adversaire grâce à qui elle avait pu progresser de manière aussi spectaculaire. Elle avait développé une certaine confiance à l'égard d'Oswald qu'elle n'avait pas ménagé, le privant de repos. Le démon ne l'avait jamais attaqué quand le corps de la jeune femme était tombé à bout de force lors de leurs affrontements.

- Ma fierté me l'interdit Karin, fit Oswald faisant un mouvement de tête pour montrer son refus. Je préfère mourir en guerrier plutôt que de devenir un colis pour un adversaire que je respecte.

- Comptes-tu raser Sohodoll si tu sors d'ici ? Demanda Karin en levant sa masse au dessus de sa tête. Oswald était un démon qui vivait pour le combat, peut-être qu'il pourrait fermer les yeux sur le village pour trouver des adversaires à son niveau ailleurs.

- Sans la moindre hésitation, lâcha Oswald qui regardait maintenant Karin droit dans les yeux. Prend moi en pitié et je tuerais quiconque se trouvera sur ma route dans ce village.

- Dommage… murmura Karin en abattant sa masse sur le crâne de l'adversaire contre qui elle s'était battue sans cesse. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour le corps de son adversaire se transforme en un simple tas de poussière. L'Enfant Immaculée s'agenouilla et pria le seigneur d'épargner le démon d'un jugement trop sévère, Oswald lui avait permis de devenir une guerrière digne de ce nom.

Ajustant sa prise sur ses deux armes, Karin fonça à travers les tunnels de la mine maudite. Le chemin à prendre pour rejoindre la caverne était tout tracé, le sillon qui avait été créé lorsqu'Oswald l'avait trainé sur le trajet était encore parfaitement visible au sol. L'Enfant Immaculée ne prit pas la peine de ralentir quand elle senti une présence à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Frappant de sa masse, elle éclata le corps d'un démon qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire avant même que celui-ci ne se rende compte qu'il était pris pour cible.

Karin se sentait prête cette fois. Elle les éliminerait, tous en même temps. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir progressé durant ces six derniers mois. Oswald s'était battu en permanence contre elle, et même si leurs premiers combats furent à sens unique le démon était devenu lui aussi beaucoup plus puissant. Bien plus que la majorité que ses congénères.

Les quelques démons que Karin croisa sur sa route n'étaient maintenant plus pour elle que du menu fretin. Même lorsque cinq d'entre eux s'étaient rassemblés pour l'arrêter, elle les fracassa à coup de pieds utilisant son élan pour leur tomber dessus. La force de l'enfant Immaculée était bien au-delà de celle d'un démon inférieur. Suivant les torches qui illuminaient son parcours, la jeune femme atteignit la caverne grouillant de démon qui fut l'antre de sa défaite.

Les créatures étaient rassemblées, paraissant bien plus armées que lors de sa dernière visite. Karin en connaissait la raison pour avoir passé son temps à proximité de l'entrée de la mine. Le sceau de son père avait pratiquement disparu, l'estimation de Beccan sur le temps dont elle disposait avait été extrêmement généreuse. L'Enfant Immaculée ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que certains démons pourraient déjà s'échapper de leur prison. Ils étaient sur le pied de guerre, prêt à assouvir leurs vengeances sur le village qui les piégèrent dans la mine.

- Mort à Artian ! Cria Wilhelm qui se trouvait au centre de la salle pour motiver les siens au combat qui les attendait.

- Mort à Artian ! Scandèrent à leurs tours les créatures qui attendaient depuis des années l'occasion de se venger de celui qui les avait tous enfermé là.

Les cris de ralliement des démons furent interrompus avec deux d'entre eux qui perdirent la vie. Une épée et une masse lancées depuis une des galeries avaient fracassé les crânes des deux créatures qui ne virent pas les attaques venir. L'ensemble de la tribu se tourna en direction de Karin, l'auteure de cette attaque.

- C'est donc après mon père que vous en avez réellement… Déclara Karin en regardant Wilhelm qui n'imaginait pas que la petite immortelle reviendrait lui faire face.

- Ton père ? fit Wilhelm en se posant la main sur le menton. Alors comme ça tu es la fille d'Artian ? Ca explique en partie ton pouvoir, un magicien de son talent ne pouvait avoir une enfant dépourvue de toute capacité. Et donc ? Tu vas te battre pour le protéger cette fois-ci ?

- Mon père est mort il y a presque quatre ans, répondit l'Enfant Immaculée sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. Votre vengeance est vaine.

L'annonce de Karin eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'ensemble des démons présents dans la caverne. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés. Pour eux Artian se trouvait toujours dans le village, au pire ils comptaient partir à sa recherche s'il avait quitté les lieux. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'un magicien de son talent meure avant d'être devenu un vieux grand-père. Les spéculations commençaient sur les raisons de décès et ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire une fois libre.

- Mes condoléances, jeune fille, lança Wilhelm en s'inclinant en direction de l'Enfant Immaculée. D'un signe de la main il fit signe aux membres de sa tribu de faire silence. Puis-je me permettre de te demander comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je l'ai tué lors du rituel qui m'a permis d'obtenir mon pouvoir, expliqua Karin qui n'avait aucune raison de cacher la vérité à la tribu de démon. L'étonnement des créatures était lisible sur leurs visages pourtant difficilement capables d'expression. La gamine inconsciente venue pour tous les éliminer était l'assassin de la cible de leur vengeance.

- Aux armes ! Tonna Wilhelm en direction des membres de sa communauté. Cette parricide est l'héritière du maudit Artian, qu'elle a tué de ses propres mains ! Elle nous a privé de notre droit à la vengeance, n'est-elle pas la cible parfaite pour exercer notre droit alors qu'elle vient pour terminer le travail de son père ?

Il ne fut pas longtemps au démon pour se raidir, prêt à passer à l'action. Leur cible était une gamine immortelle, mais pas invincible. Lors de leur dernière confrontation elle n'avait pu tuer qu'une dizaine d'entre eux avant de connaitre la défaite. Cette fois-ci ils prendraient leur temps de la faire souffrir. Les vagues noires se ruèrent à toute vitesse en direction de leur victime.

Privée de sa masse et de sa lance, Karin se mit à marcher en vers ses adversaires qui avalèrent la distance qui les séparait en quelques secondes. Encerclant l'Enfant Immaculée, ils cherchèrent à l'intimider par leur très grand nombre, néanmoins leur cible ne cessa de marcher. Alors qu'elle arriva à portée d'attaque du premier démon sur la circonférence du cercle qu'ils avaient formé, Karin décocha un coup de poing sans même illuminer son corps.

Sa cible qui pensait recevoir là l'attaque d'une faible humaine fut expédiée dans les airs, la carapace couvrant son corps partant en morceau sous la violence du choc. Des cris d'exclamations pouvaient être entendus dans les rangs des démons qui se jetèrent tous à l'assaut. Armés ou à mains nues, une vingtaine d'entre eux frappèrent simultanément l'endroit où se trouvait Karin pour n'y trouver que du vide. Certains démons blessèrent leur camarade avec leurs armes en leur tranchant les poings.

L'Enfant Immaculée était presque au niveau du toit de l'immense caverne. Elle avait bondit dans les airs à une telle vitesse que la plus grande partie des démons n'avait pas remarqué son mouvement. Déployant leurs ailes, les créatures se lancèrent à la poursuite de Karin qui ne pourrait pas se défendre dans les airs correctement contre eux.

Le premier guerrier qui arriva à porté vit l'Enfant Immaculée attraper le manche de sa lance alors qu'il avait tenté de l'atteindre avec. Tirant le démon vers elle par son arme, elle lui asséna un coup de genou qui lui fit lâcher prise. La lance à présent dans ses mains, Karin trancha en deux la créature. Observant ses alentours, l'Enfant Immaculée vit deux nouveaux ennemis pratiquement sur elle, dans sa position elle n'était pas en mesure d'esquiver. Du moins c'était ce que les démons pensaient.

La technique d'Oswald allait bien au-delà du simple mouvement rapide sur le sol. Ces démons qui se déplaçaient déjà librement dans les airs furent abasourdis de voir leur cible prendre appui directement sur l'air pour s'éloigner à tout allure d'eux, découpant de son arme toutes les créatures à sa portée en profitant de sa vitesse. Atterrissant sans accroc sur le sol, elle expédia la lance dans les airs pour embrocher ceux qui eurent la mauvaise idée de la poursuivre dans sa chute. Une demi-douzaine de démons tombèrent comme des mouches, abattu ensemble par une seule attaque.

Repérant ses armes fétiches trainant à proximité de Wilhelm qui observait les prouesses de Karin avec un regard satisfait, l'Enfant Immaculée se remit à marcher dans sa direction n'accordant aucune attention aux créatures qui fonçaient dans sa direction. Dès qu'un démon était sur le point de la frapper, il recevait instantanément une contre-attaque qu'il ne pouvait même pas distinguer. La force et la vitesse de Karin dépassaient largement leurs capacités en tant que démons inférieurs.

La jeune femme parvenait à esquiver toutes les attaques dont elle était la cible. Ses adversaires étaient trop nombreux pour leur propre bien. Des centaines de démons visant la même proie, ils se gênaient dans leurs offensives et se fermaient toute échappatoire. Après avoir brisé le corps d'une des créatures d'un coup de pied, Karin décida d'en finir avec le groupe. Pour la première fois depuis 6 mois, les poings de l'Enfant Immaculée s'illuminèrent avant de s'abattre sur son adversaire le plus proche.

Une onde de choc se produisit alors que l'attaque de Karin passa littéralement à travers le corps du démon. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur la même ligne que la victime de l'Enfant Immaculée furent expédiés sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans la caverne, s'enfonçant dans les murs, rebondissant jusqu'aux galeries avec leur corps qui se briser à chaque nouvel impact.

Karin ne laissa aucune échappatoire à ses adversaires. Illuminant également ses jambes, elle se mit à frapper dans toutes les directions comme une furie, chacun de ses coups faisaient plusieurs victimes dans le rang de ses ennemis. Certains démons prirent la décision de fuir la bataille devant la puissance monstrueuse de l'Enfant Immaculée qui n'avait plus rien à avoir avec celle qu'elle avait précédemment déployée. Karin utilisa continuellement sa technique de mouvement rapide afin de les pourchasser avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision.

Wilhelm continuait de regarder sans bouger les actions de la fille d'Artian qui faisait pleuvoir les cadavres dans la caverne. Il était admiratif devant les progrès de la jeune femme qui devenait une proie de choix pour lui, elle se déplaçait à une vitesse telle qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être partout à la fois dans l'antre de la tribu ne montrant pas une once d'hésitation au moment de tuer. Il ne fallut même pas dix minutes à Karin pour éliminer l'ensemble des démons présents dans la salle. Il restait de rares survivants, mais leur corps était dans un tel état qu'il était improbable qu'ils puissent un jour se battre à nouveau.

- Impressionnant, félicita le démon en tapant dans ses mains alors que Karin récupérait ses armes sur le sol. En l'espace de six mois tu as atteint le niveau d'un haut gradé de l'Inquisition. Un guerrier saint aurait même pris plus de temps en faisant l'éloge du Seigneur entre chacune de ses attaques. C'est une force qui leur prend une dizaine d'années d'entrainement à obtenir. Ton avenir est tout tracé.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre l'Inquisition en tant que guerrière, répondit Karin qui concentra la lueur qui émanait de son corps sur ses mains. J'ai d'autres projets.

- Reprendre l'Eglise de ton père ? Tenta de deviner Wilhelm curieux.

- Les villageois ont détruit l'Eglise peu de temps avant que je n'arrive dans cette mine, pensant que je suis une sorcière, expliqua l'Enfant Immaculée. Je n'ai plus d'endroit pour vivre dans Sohodoll, c'est pour cela que je compte accepter une proposition que l'on m'a faite une fois que j'en aurais terminé ici.

- Oh ? S'étonna le démon. Quelque chose qui te dévie de l'héritage de ton père et qui t'apparait plus attirant que de devenir une des plus puissantes inquisitrices ?

- Oui, assura Karin en souriant. Je compte devenir la servante d'une vampire.

Les yeux de Wilhelm s'écarquillèrent. La fille d'Artian, ce prêtre qui avait su enfermer toute sa tribu dans cette caverne, l'homme reconnu comme un héros saint de la guerre et qui avait fait de sa fille une immortelle à la puissance sacré prévoyait de se mettre au service d'une des créatures considérées comme les plus maléfiques par l'Eglise. Le démon éclata de rire devant cette déclaration inattendue de son adversaire, cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas entendue une histoire aussi absurde.

- Tu me plais, Karin ! Déclara le démon en se mettant en position de combat. Tu as su briser l'ennui que je connais depuis que ton père nous a enfermés dans cette mine. J'en perdrais mon désir de vengeance contre ton village.

- J'en serais ravie, répondit la jeune femme qui était consciente qu'il paraissait inconcevable qu'une fille d'Eglise décide volontairement de servir une vampire. Evangeline s'était montrée prête à la prendre sous son aile, et Karin souhaitait la rejoindre dès qu'elle aurait garantie la paix dans Sohodoll. La vampire lors de leur affrontement s'était amusée à dire qu'elle aurait bien pris l'Enfant Immaculée pour servante, et celle-ci comptait répondre à ses attentes.

- Encore faut-il que tu parviennes à sortir de la mine, fit le démon en reprenant son sérieux. Inversons un peu les rôles. Je vais à présent faire tout mon possible pour t'empêcher de quitter les lieux, tu devras absolument m'éliminer si tu souhaites revoir la lumière du jour. Peu importe le sceau de ton père, je trouverais difficilement une meilleure distraction.

Pour toute réponse, Karin se précipita sur son adversaire. Ses mains illuminées par son pouvoir, elle frappa de toute la force dont elle disposait le visage de Wilhelm à l'aide de sa masse. Comme il l'avait fait six mois plus tôt, le démon se laissa toucher de plein fouet par l'Enfant Immaculée. Et cette fois la frappe eut pour conséquence de lui faire pencher la tête sous le choc sans pour autant le blesser.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu étais le chef ici, lança Karin à l'égard de son adversaire qui avait pu encaisser une attaque qui aurait tué n'importe lequel des autres démons.

- Je suis un démon supérieur, répondit Wilhelm. Il existe un gouffre entre eux et moi.

La créature répliqua à l'attaque de Karin en expédiant trois coups de poings d'affilés avec le même bras. Les attaques compactes firent toutes mouches sur le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée, expédiant des rayons d'énergie à partir des poings qui la firent reculer de quelques mètres.

- Tu encaisses bien mieux qu'avant, lâche le démon qui se rappelait comment la gamine avait voltigé avec un seule de ces coups il y a quelques mois.

Karin disparu de son champ de vision pour réapparaitre juste devant lui. Elle entama une rotation pour le frapper avec son épée que Wilhelm évita aisément en s'élevant dans les airs. Augmentant sa vitesse de rotation, Karin parvint à atteindre le démon avec sa masse au niveau des jambes avant qu'il ne grimpe hors de sa portée. Elle senti l'intérieur des membres inférieurs du démon se fracturer sous le choc.

Grimaçant sous la douleur, Wilhelm ouvrit la bouche en grand en direction de son adversaire. Un rayon lumineux s'en échappa pour foncer vers une Karin qui n'avait pas anticipé une telle attaque. Nullement en position de pouvoir effectué un mouvement rapide alors qu'elle finissait sa rotation, l'Enfant Immaculée poussa un cri en illuminant son corps tout entier, faisant passer également sa chevelure au blanc.

Utilisant sa masse et son épée en opposition, elle para le rayon de Wilhelm en dérapant sur plusieurs mètres sous l'impact. Après s'être battue contre Oswlad pendant des mois elle avait compris que la fatigue mentale était plus dangereuse pour elle que la fatigue physique. Elle devait limiter l'usage de son immortalité dans les combats où son adversaire la dominait. La jeune femme se mit à sprinter en direction de la paroi de la caverne, se faisant elle évita de nouveaux tirs du démon qui ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit.

Prenant appui sur le mur, Karin effectua un mouvement rapide pour se retrouver instantanément derrière Wilhelm dans les airs. Elle ne parvint pourtant pas à riposter contre la créature qui lui asséna un coup avec l'une de ses ailes qui l'expédia sur le sol. Le démon en profita pour tirer un nouveau rayon d'énergie depuis sa gueule qui frappa cette fois l'Enfant Immaculée de plein fouet. Ne ménageant pas son effort, un barrage continu d'attaques s'abattit sur le corps de Karin.

La jeune femme réprima le cri de douleur qui montait dans sa gorge pour ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse à son adversaire. Ignorant ce que subissait son corps elle concentra sa force dans ses jambes avant de bondir dans les airs. Karin enchainait les mouvements rapides en s'appuyant sur l'air, à chaque fois qu'un rayon de Wilhelm l'atteignait elle recommençait sa manœuvre pour se rapprocher de lui.

Finalement à portée de coup en face du démon dans les airs, elle lui envoya un puissant coup de masse que ce dernier para de son poing. Karin eut la satisfaction de voir la main de Wilhelm se briser sous le choc, mais sa masse avait connu le même destin. L'arme que Beccan lui avait confiée était partie en morceau. Sa parade du rayon d'énergie avait poussé ses deux alliés jusqu'à leurs limites.

Serrant son épée à deux mains, Karin parvint à asséner une puissante frappe avec celle-ci au démon qui subissait le contrecoup de la dernière attaque. Cherchant à lui trancher la gorge, l'Enfant Immaculée constata une nouvelle fois la robustesse de la créature. Sa lame s'était à son tour brisée sur le corps de Wilhelm, entaillant à peine ce dernier. Désarmée et commençant à tomber vers le sol, Karin attrapa les jambes blessées de son adversaire avant d'entamer une rotation.

Les tourbillons qu'ils tracèrent dans les airs ne permettaient pas à Wilhelm de rétablir sa position de vol à l'aide de ses ailes, et c'est à pleine vitesse que les deux ennemis s'écrasèrent au sol. Se relevant aussi vite qu'elle le put, Karin se positionna à califourchon sur le démon avant de le passer à tabac. Le visage de l'Enfant Immaculée restait impassible alors qu'elle enchaina les frappes à bout portant sur son adversaire. Ses poings hurlaient de douleur mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle savait que ses mains ne se brisaient pas réellement sous le poids de ses propres attaques.

L'assaut de Karin cessa lors qu'elle reçue un coup de genou dans le dos. Wilhelm était toujours capable de se battre malgré ses nombreuses blessures et avait réussi à riposter malgré sa mauvaise posture. Les jambes brisées, le bras droit en miette, il attrapa Karin de sa main gauche avant de se retourner au dessus d'elle. Compressant la jeune femme sur le sol, il expédia un rayon d'énergie depuis sa gueule avec toute la puissance dont il disposait. Le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée creusa un cratère sur le sol, les tremblements qui s'étaient déclenchés dans la caverne furent d'une telle intensité que celle-ci s'effondra sur les deux combattants.

Utilisant ses ailes pour se mettre hors de portée des rochers qui s'écrasaient dans l'antre, Wilhelm se positionna à l'entrée de la galerie qui donnait sur la sortie de la mine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Il pensait tenir la victoire, toute immortelle qu'était Karin elle ne pourrait rien faire sous des tonnes de pierres. Pensant que la situation s'était calmée, le démon sentit de nouvelles secousses dont l'intensité se faisait de plus en plus forte. Cherchant l'épicentre, le démon posa le regard au centre de la caverne.

- Est-ce que cette gamine est sérieuse ?! S'exclama Wilhelm en découvrant Karin dont le corps resplendissait toujours de la lueur de son pouvoir. La jeune femme s'était relevée à grand peine, soulevant à bout de bras au dessus d'elle toute les roches qui s'étaient effondrées sur elle après l'assaut du démon. Poussant un cri, la jeune femme disparue tout à coup du champ de vision de son adversaire pour réapparaitre devant lui, prête à frapper de son poing droit.

Wilhelm ne put rien faire pour se défendre de l'attaque. Karin lui décocha une attaque qui s'enfonça profondément dans son corps. Maintenant la pression, Karin le poing toujours fixé dans l'abdomen du démon se mit à courir à travers la galerie. Se faisant elle entraina le démon sur sa trajectoire dont le dos percuta à de très nombreuses reprises les parois de la mine alors que le poing de Karin continuait de lui déchirer les entrailles.

L'Enfant Immaculée continua d'accélérer malgré que son corps commençait à perdre de sa brillance. Elle était en train d'atteindre ses limites et comptait en finir avec cette dernière attaque. Passant de la course aux mouvements rapide, elle poussa Wilhelm sur des centaines de mètres avec une telle puissance que toute la mine s'effondrait derrière elle. L'Enfant Immaculée sentie une forte résistance alors qu'elle dépassait la croix blanche qui marquait le sceau de son père mais ne cessa pas son effort. Revoyant la lumière du jour pour la première fois en six mois, elle fracassa le corps du démon à l'entrée de la mine. L'Enfant Immaculée tomba à genoux à côté de la créature, à bout de souffle. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à vaincre les démons de la mine maudite de Sohodoll.

Wilhelm respirait difficilement. L'attaque de l'Enfant Immaculée n'était pas suffisante pour venir à bout de lui, mais il concédait volontiers la défaite dans ce combat. La jeune femme était parvenue à sortir de la mine, chose qu'il avait décidé d'empêcher. La tête penchée en arrière en direction du village, le démon pouvait voir les plaines qui s'étendaient au-delà de Sohodoll.

- Karin… fit le démon en faisant signe à l'Enfant Immaculée de relever la tête alors que de la sueur s'écoulait de son front. S'exécutant, le visage de Karin se figea.

- Eh… ?

La jeune femme ne découvrit pas au-delà de son village la plaine qu'elle avait admirée étant enfant lors de ses escapades hors de l'Eglise. Elle ne voyait pas non plus la rivière qui s'écoulait à travers la région. Aussi loin que son regard portait, elle ne voyait que du rouge. Une immense armée était en train de se battre devant les portes de Sohodoll, cherchant à forcer le passage à travers les murailles de la ville.

Portant haut l'étendard sanglant au croissant de Lune de l'armée Ottomane, les soldats étaient aux prises avec des forces vêtues de blancs, dont les armures et les boucliers étaient ornés une croix rouge. Ces chevaliers se battaient pour repousser l'envahisseur loin de la cité féodale transformée en place forte. Karin tomba au sol alors que les hommes se massacraient entre eux dans un vacarme provoqué par le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle s'était battue dans les mines pour garantir la paix à Sohodoll, mais durant son absence le village avait été rattrapé par la guerre.

- Haa…. Ha ha ha… ricana l'Enfant Immaculée les yeux vides.

Elle était mentalement à bout. Sans plus accorder la moindre attention à Wilhelm, elle emprunta le chemin qui sillonnait le long de la montagne en direction du village. Son combat n'était pas terminé, le village risquait la destruction devant cette armée innombrable qui s'en prenait à ses murs.

- Le destin est cruel avec cette enfant… lâcha Wilhelm qui se relevait difficilement. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses ailes pour se déplacer. Sohodoll regorgeait de guerriers en tout genre actuellement, il ne serait pas bon pour lui de s'éterniser dans les parages. Il longea la montagne avant de s'éloigner du village.

Il n'y avait plus rien ici pour lui de toute façon, sa tribu était décimée, et l'objet de sa vengeance avait déjà connu sa fin. Il s'installerait dans une nouvelle région à la recherche d'adversaires digne de ce nom, ou d'autres démons à la recherche d'un leader. La créature continua son trajet dans les airs durant toute la journée, prenant le temps d'observer le paysage pour noter les changements que les environs avaient connu durant ses années d'enfermement.

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées que la nuit tombée, le démon ne remarqua pas la silhouette flottant dans les airs qui s'était positionnée sur sa trajectoire. Battant des ailes en catastrophe, son corps ne s'immobilisa que lorsqu'il fut presque en contact avec la personne barrant sa route. Une fillette à la longue chevelure blonde se tenait là les bras croisés, un regard insatisfait posé sur le démon.

- Toi… commença la petite fille en direction du démon sans se montrer impressionnée par l'apparence de la créature.

- Graf Wilhelm Josef- … commença la créature pour se présenter avant de recevoir un terrible coup sur le haut du crâne. Wilhelm n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'un instant plus tôt il se trouvait suspendu dans les airs, et que maintenant son corps était profondément enfoncé dans le sol alors que la fillette qui l'avait attaqué sans sommation se posait à côté de lui. L'enfant l'attrapa par l'une des cornes pour soulever son corps brisé à sa hauteur.

- Toi ! Tu es un démon des mines de Sohodoll ! Lâcha-t-elle au visage de Wilhelm.

- Graf Wilhelm Josef Von- recommença le démon avant de se prendre un coup de poing en plein visage. La puissance de l'attaque le garda bien de faire un commentaire sur l'impolitesse de son assaillante où sur ce qu'il pensait de l'éducation des dernières femmes qu'il avait croisé. L'impact qu'il venait de ressentir était aussi douloureux que toutes les attaques qu'il avait subit lors de son dernier combat.

- Où est-elle ?! Demanda la fillette en secouant la créature qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Où est Karin ?! Comment as-tu pu sortir de cette mine ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- Je vois… répondit le démon dont le corps était malmené par son assaillante nocturne qui semblait sur le point de céder à la panique. Tu es la vampire …

- Où. Est. Karin. Répéta-t-elle le regard assassin. Une lame lumineuse était à présent projetée depuis la main de la vampire, qu'elle avait posé sur la nuque du démon. Wilhelm sentait que la fillette était prête à tout pour lui arracher une réponse, il comprenait pourquoi Karin souhaitait la retrouver.

- A la guerre… répondit le démon qui vit son corps libéré de la prise de son adversaire. Cette dernière disparu de son champ de vision en un instant laissant derrière elle un air froid que le démon trouva appréciable pour calmer les nombreuses douleurs que son corps ressentait. La créature fini par perdre connaissance en pensant qu'il devrait réviser son approche de la gente féminine.

- Cette idiote ! Cria Evangeline à nouveau dans les airs en se tournant en direction de Sohodoll. Dejectio se trouve dans le village !

Dejectio, le plus puissant guerrier saint de l'Eglise. Afin de contrecarrer l'avancée des païens ottomans, les forces chrétiennes utilisaient Sohodoll comme un château fort pour repousser l'armée remontant depuis le sud. Dejectio était celui qui menait les troupes, inquisiteur zélé reconnu comme le plus puissant des Hommes, il n'avait jamais laissé s'échapper la moindre créature qu'il avait pris pour cible.

- Tch… fit Evangeline qui prenait pleine conscience de ce qui attendait Karin. Je compte sur toi pour la récupérer, Beccan…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Lindja e legjendës

**Chapitre 4 : Lindja e legjendës**

Partie 1 : 

- GUUAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Des hurlements de souffrances résonnaient dans les cachots du château féodal de Sohodoll. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un nouveau cri. Les rugissements de souffrance s'échappaient de la gorge de Karin. Assise de force sur une chaise couverte de piques, la douleur infligée par les pointes qui lui traversaient le corps n'était pourtant pas la source de ses cris.

- Paye ton châtiment ! Sorcière ! Vociféra une voix puissante appartenant à un homme d'une trentaine d'années vêtu d'une armure métallique ornée de croix malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, dont l'imposant gabarit s'accentuait avec la taille de son armure qu'il portait secouait au dessous de Karin un manche de bois au bout duquel était fixé une sphère de plomb percée à de multiples endroits.

Dejectio se tenait aux côtés d'une fonderie construite sur sa demande dans les cachots qui faisait grimper la température à un niveau tel que le simple fait d'être présent suffisait à ressentir des brulures sur la peau. A l'intérieur, il faisait fondre divers minerais tels que de l'argent dont il remplissait son instrument par ses trous avant d'arroser le contenu brulant directement sur l'Enfant Immaculée.

La jeune femme hurla à nouveau alors que le métal en fusion lui tomba sur la peau. Son corps comme toujours ne gardait aucune séquelle mais la douleur était telle qu'elle préférait s'évader dans la douceur des pointes qui lui perçaient les membres et le dos. A chaque fois qu'elle hurlait, Dejectio lui fracassait la mâchoire de son arroseur de plomb, déposant le reste des métaux liquéfiés sur son visage.

- Sir Dejectio, demanda une voix qui ricanait aux côtés de l'homme saint de l'Eglise. Ne perdez pas votre temps précieux à de viles créatures telle que celle-ci, je serais parfaitement capable de-

- Il est de mon devoir de chasser les ennemis du Seigneur, geôlier. Coupa le guerrier saint en répondant à son interlocuteur avant de replonger son arroseur dans la mixture en fusion.

- Sire Dejectio, se fit entendre une voix féminine à quelques pas des deux hommes. Je vous implore de rester prudent, nous ne savons pas de quoi ce monstre est capable.

- N'ayez craintes, Dame Lirishta, répondit Dejectio. Elle sera punie à la hauteur de ses crimes.

Beccan dut se retenir de claquer la langue. Le geôlier assistait à la séance de torture dont était victime Karin. Pire, il devait montrer qu'il profitait du spectacle qu'offrait la fille d'Artian par ses hurlements de douleur. Entre la force du plus puissant des hommes en la personne de Dejectio, et sous la plus haute surveillance de la femme de Vullnetmir, Lirishta; Beccan ne pouvait rien faire pour venir en aide à l'Enfant Immaculée.

Cette dernière n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper de sa torture. Cela faisait maintenant une journée complète que Karin était sortie de la mine maudite dans laquelle elle avait passé six mois. Beccan ne fut pas capable de l'intercepter et pour cause, Karin s'était précipitée en direction des murailles malgré son état de fatigue dans le but de protéger les villageois contre les attaques Ottomanes.

Les habitants effrayés par le retour de celle qu'ils appelaient la sainte d'acier avaient alertés par leurs cris les soldats de l'Inquisition qui en compagnie des forces à nouveau rassemblée par Vullnetmir luttait contre l'armée païenne à leur porte. Ayant appris les rumeurs sur la sorcière à son arrivée à Sohodoll, Dejectio en personne s'était présenté sur la trajectoire de l'Enfant Immaculée.

Beccan avait assisté à la scène alors qu'il accourait pour éviter le pire. Il vit le corps de Karin devenir entièrement blanc alors qu'elle se déplaçait à une vitesse telle qu'il lui était difficile de la distinguer. Elle ne laissait que de simples images derrière elle. Et pourtant, Dejectio s'était placé à sa hauteur en un instant avant de lui coller un coup de poing d'une telle puissance que le corps de Karin fit s'effondrer un bâtiment tout entier sur elle.

Malgré cette attaque, Karin s'était relevée en un instant dans le but de riposter contre l'inconnu qui lui avait barré le passage alors que le combat faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le coup de pied qu'elle flanqua en direction de Dejectio ne fit même pas broncher le guerrier saint. Le plus puissant des hommes s'était contenté d'attrapé le pied de la jeune femme qui se trouvait au niveau de son visage avant de l'éclater au sol à des dizaines de reprises.

Avec de simples mouvements de bras, la force de Dejectio avait réduit à néant une place du village dans le seul but de se débarrasser de la créature échappée de la mine. Malgré les destructions, il était acclamé par les habitants de Sohodoll qui voyait là la force de l'Inquisition. Beccan ne pouvait pas intervenir dans une telle situation. Il ne pouvait rien contre Dejectio. Il devait attendre. Serrer les dents en voyant Karin se faire massacrer, miser sur son corps immortel, et attendre une occasion.

Le nécromant eut une nouvelle mauvaise surprise cette nuit là. Karin toujours inconsciente s'était vue mettre un collier de métal de la part de Dejectio avant le début des tortures le lendemain. L'accessoire pour prisonnier était enchanté par la magie du guerrier saint d'une façon simpliste : Au moindre mouvement, la personne portant le collier serait foudroyée par la toute puissance de la magie du plus puissant des hommes.

Beccan s'était souvenu des chaines qu'il avait créées pour retenir Karin quelques mois plus tôt, elles n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'art de l'Inquisiteur. Ce dernier n'attendait pas que sa victime utilise ses pouvoirs, le simple fait de respirer pouvait potentiellement déclencher une électrocution d'une intensité bien supérieure à ce dont Beccan était capable d'infliger. La seule fois où Karin reprit conscience cette nuit là, ils ne purent même pas échanger le moindre mot. Un choc électrique avait renvoyé l'Enfant Immaculée dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience avant son réveil sur la chaise de piques. Le nécromant n'était pas parvenu à lui retirer le collier de métal malgré ses talents de mage noir.

- Sire Dejectio, lança Lirishta en faisant signe à deux gardes de poser ce qu'ils transportaient dans un coin de la pièce. Je tiens à vous présenter la dernière production de la forge de mon père.

- Très satisfaisant ! Fit le guerrier saint en posant le regard sur le sarcophage de métal qui venait d'être déposé parmi eux. L'homme se laissa convaincre par Lirishta de délaisser la vulgaire chaise pour passer au niveau supérieur.

Une vierge de fer. Beccan jeta un regard en direction de Karin pendant qu'il en eut l'occasion. Ce qu'il découvrit ne le rassura pas, la jeune femme semblait indemne mais ses yeux étaient à présents vide de toute lueur. Sa conscience ramenée de force par la souffrance prenait le chemin de l'autodestruction plutôt que de continuer à endurer les supplices de Dejectio.

Le nécromant réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités pour tirer l'Enfant Immaculée de sa situation mais rien qu'il n'avait suggéré à l'Inquisiteur ne l'avait ébranlé. Beccan pensait trop petit, en tant que petit geôlier d'un simple village féodal, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose ayant de l'impact sur quelqu'un de la grandeur de Dejectio. Grandeur…. Beccan oublia toutes solutions immédiates alors qu'il s'adressa de nouveau à l'Inquisiteur.

- Sire Dejectio, appela Beccan en essayant de paraitre le plus neutre possible. Est-il vraiment de votre intérêt, de l'intérêt du Seigneur que de se débarrasser de ce monstre maintenant ?

- Suggères-tu de laisser courir une abomination, geôlier ? Répliqua Dejectio sur un ton si menaçant que Beccan sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Cela n'est absolument pas intention, répondit le nécromant en faisant de son mieux pour conserver son calme devant un homme qui pourrait l'abattre en un instant. Cette créature me semble être taillée pour se battre, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser lors de la guerre ?

- L'Inquisition n'a besoin de personne pour affronter ces païens, rejeta Dejectio prêt à clore la discussion. Quelques semaines nous suffiront pour abattre l'ensemble de ces chiens devant vos murs. Leur sang sera le prix à payer pour ces hérétiques.

- C'est ce que je prenais également en compte, Sire, continua Beccan pour qui la discussion prenait la bonne direction. Ces Ottomans seront pliés sous votre toute puissance, rien ne peut vous arrêter. N'auriez-vous pas l'occasion ici de dresser une bête de combat ? Qui n'obéirait qu'à vos ordres ? Que vous créerez de vos mains au cœur de la bataille ?

- Oh, mettre la force de cette sorcière à mon exclusif service ? Songea un instant Dejectio qui avait pu constater que la puissance de Karin excédait largement n'importe lequel de ses soldats sans pour autant lui arriver à la cheville.

- N'écoutez pas la voix d'un vulgaire geôlier ! Tenta d'interrompre Lirishta qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la discussion. La femme de Vullnetmir fut tout simplement ignorée par le nécromant qui continua son propos.

- Imaginez la puissance de l'Eglise ! Scanda Beccan vers Dejectio. Non contente d'éliminer les ennemis du seigneur, nos saints réduiront en esclaves, en chiens tout ces monstres pour chasser les autres démons ! Le Nouveau Monde nous appelle ! Sire Dejectio ! Un continent empli de païen repoussant les forces espagnoles ! Se gardant de l'amour du Seigneur ! Plutôt que de faire couler le sang de nos fidèles, l'idée de faire couler celui de créatures maléfiques ne parait-il pas plus raisonnable ?

Dejectio se frotta le menton un instant en réfléchissant à la proposition que lui faisait le geôlier. Le nouveau continent par delà les océans avait été découvert il y a trois ans. Les premières expéditions s'étaient montrées infructueuses à causes des indigènes qui repoussaient la parole sainte. Envoyer des monstres accomplir les basses besognes pour arriver en terre conquise était une idée plus qu'alléchante.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, décidéa Dejectio en s'éloignant de la vierge de fer pour se diriger vers le nécromant. Geôlier, tu as ordre mettre cette créature en état d'action pour demain. Avec ton expérience je n'ai nul doute sur ta capacité à faire de cette sorcière une chienne d'attaque d'ici à demain pour contrer l'état de siège.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Sir Dejectio ! Répondit à la hâte Beccan en se mettant pratiquement en position de garde à vous.

- Sir Dejectio ! Interrompit Lirishta qui ne supporta pas le sourire narquois que lui adressa Beccan qui avait au passage réduit en miettes son approche séductrice du guerrier saint. N'est-il pas plus prudent de-

- Dame Lirishta, coupa Dejectio en quittant les cachots. Il n'est que peu prudent de s'éterniser ici, je vous demanderais de vous en référer à votre mari pour vos escapades.

L'amie d'enfance de Karin réprima la contestation qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser dans le village, elle était devenue l'épouse de Vullnetmir en le manipulant et s'était gardée de produire le moindre héritier afin de pouvoir courtiser quelqu'un d'une plus haute importance. Dejectio venait de la rejeter en bloc et était parti sans lui faire montre de plus d'attention.

- Hé… hé… souffla une voix depuis une chaise couverte de pics. Il te faudra un peu plus que des yeux doux si tu veux détourner un homme de mon charme, Lirishta…

La provocation venait de Karin. L'Enfant Immaculée n'était plus naïve au point de ne pas voir les objectifs de l'épouse du seigneur féodal. Malgré la douleur toujours présente dans son corps elle avait rassemblé ses forces pour lui envoyer la remarque. Mécontente de la façon avec laquelle Karin lui avait adressé la parole, Lirishta se précipita vers elle avec l'intention de continuer un peu le travail de torture, mais la main de Beccan qui lui attrapa l'épaule l'arrêta dans son action. Le regard noir du nécromant montrait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, qu'il était prêt à tomber dans son chantage s'il pouvait faire payer à la fille de forgeron certains de ces méfaits.

- Tch, faites ce que vous voulez, lâcha Lirishta en abandonnant les lieux. Vous ne sortirez pas indemne de cette guerre.

Le nécromant leva une main dans les airs. Il en jaillit des globes verdâtres qui lui servaient à voir tout ce qui se passait dans le château. Depuis l'arrivée de l'inquisition il s'était empressé de supprimer l'ensemble des sortilèges afin de masquer ses pouvoirs, et il les utilisa cette fois-ci pour vérifier qu'aucun garde ne s'approchait des cachots.

- Petite ! Se précipita Beccan une fois qu'il eut confirmé que le champ était libre. Le geôlier souleva Karin hors de la chaise de torture, cette dernière ne pouvant pas se permettre de bouger tant que le sort de Dejectio sur son collier était actif.

- J'ai… vaincu les démons, Beccan. Fit Karin alors que l'homme la positionnait sur son dos dans le but de la transporter sans sa cellule ou il pourrait la laisser s'allonger. Ils étaient nombreux...

- C'est bien ! Félicita le nécromant qui marchait en évitant de faire tout mouvement brusque pour laisser l'Enfant Immaculée récupérer sans risquer une décharge électrique.

- Mais… le village… sanglota Karin dans la nuque du mage. J'ai vu des gens mourir, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu… Je n'ai sauvé personne…

- Oublie le village ! Tonna Beccan alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la cellule avant de déposer l'Enfant Immaculée sur tas de pailles. On va te sortir de là ! On va trouver un moyen !

- Non ! Refusa Karin qui commençait à s'agiter sur la paille si bien qu'elle reçue un choc qui la tétanisa. Reprenant son souffle en douceur, elle ajouta : Je vais me battre.

- Hin Hin Hin ! C'est que cette sale gosse est une idiote ! Fit tout à coup une nouvelle fois depuis le fond de la cellule.

Une silhouette minuscule se dessina depuis l'ombre des murs. Marchant avec un cliquetis de bois, une petite marionnette d'une vingtaine de centimètres habillée d'une courte robe noire et ornée d'ailes s'avança vers Karin. Armée d'un long couteau bien plus grand qu'elle, le pantin grimpa sur le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée avant de poser son arme sur sa gorge.

- Mon maitre ne sera pas content ! Reprit la petite chose. Tu es immortelle ? Je peux te tuer plusieurs fois pour te punir ?

- Un… pantin ? Ton maitre ? Répondit Karin alors que Beccan s'était approché pour attraper la marionnette par le col. Tu es…

- C'est une création d'Evangeline, confirma Beccan qui posa la poupée au regard malsain sur son épaule.

- Chachazero. Se présenta la marionnette en s'inclinant perchée sur le nécromant. La mission confiée par mon maitre est de m'infiltrer dans et hors Sohodoll pour échanger des messages avec ce gros chauve, d'aider à ta libération et de tuer Vullnetmir si l'occasion se présente.

- Evangeline rôde autour du village, détailla Beccan. Nous avons fini par nous rencontrer. Elle a tout d'abord essayé de me tuer avant que je puisse lui expliquer toute la situation. Je devais te trouver à ta sortie de la mine pour t'envoyer vers elle quitte à ce que les choses se corsent un peu. Avec l'arrivée de la guerre et des inquisiteurs de Dejectio, elle ne peut plus s'approcher du village. Elle envoie cette marionnette à sa place.

- Mon Maitre t'aime beaucoup ! Déclara Chachazero en ricanant tout en faisant tourner son arme dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle a apprit ce que Vullnetmir a fait à ta famille elle a fait de moi un pantin assassin pour que je l'élimine. C'est dommage qu'il soit bien trop gardé, je ne peux pas aller lui ouvrir la gorge…

- Mais… répondit faiblement Karin qui sentait des larmes qui remontaient dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas échappée loin d'ici ?

- Evangeline attend toujours que tu saisisses sa main, affirma Beccan. Cela fait six mois qu'elle guette ton retour alors que le pire des ennemis se trouve dans Sohodoll. Elle ne t'a pas abandonné.

- Quelle est ta réponse ? Pressa Chachazero qui déroba un morceau de parchemin dans la poche arrière de Beccan avec une plume, prête à noter ce que lui dirait l'Enfant Immaculée. Tu t'échappes ? Tu ne t'échappes pas ? Tu tues Vullnetmir ? Je te conseillerais la 3eme option, ajouta-t-elle dans un ricanement.

- Désolée… fit Karin en regardant la marionnette s'activer à écrire le message qu'elle transmettra à son maitre. Je ne peux pas quitter Sohodoll avant d'avoir mis fin à la guerre. Pas encore…

- Signée la gamine idiote ! Lâcha Chachazero en enroulant le document pour le glisser sur sa robe. Je transmets la réponse à mon maitre ! Adieu gamine, à la prochaine le gros, prépare-nous de quoi boire la prochaine fois !

Beccan ne répondit pas. Karin venait de prendre la même décision qu'elle avait faite six mois plus tôt. Cela ne servirait à rien de lui expliquer pourquoi l'acte qu'elle commettrait serait stupide. Rien ne changerait le vœu de l'Enfant Immaculée qui renonçait à sa propre salvation pour protéger un village qui la détruisait à chaque fois un peu plus.

- Je vais devoir te quitter, petite. Déclara Beccan alors qu'il posa sa main sur la tête de Karin avant de lui frotter les cheveux. Je ne resterais pas dans le village, Dejectio est trop dangereux pour nous tous qui ne sommes pas considérés comme des humains. Demain matin quand ils viendront te chercher, montre simplement ton envie de combattre. Cette fois-ci prend bien conscience que tu affronteras des humains.

- Humains, vampires, démons… Je ne vois plus la différence… répondit Karin qui souriait amèrement en direction du nécromant en se laissant caresser les cheveux. Est-ce que je te reverrais un jour ?

- Je ne pense pas, fit Beccan. Ce sont des adieux. Le monde est vaste, tu es immortelle. Je ne suis qu'un humain. Peut-être croiseras-tu un jour ma tombe.

- Je vois… murmura Karin en baissant les yeux. J'ai une requête, Beccan.

- Tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir, assura le nécromant qui était curieux de savoir ce que l'Enfant Immaculée lui demanderait dans une situation.

- Mon père… Comment était-il en dehors de l'Eglise ? Interrogea Karin. Ma… mère ? Est-ce que je lui ressemble vraiment ?

Beccan poussa un long soupir avant de quitter la cellule. Il récupéra son tabouret de bois pour venir le placer en face de l'Enfant Immaculée. Il passerait encore quelques heures à lui raconter des histoires. Le nécromant laissa la nuit s'écouler ainsi, même lorsque Karin s'endormit à cause de la fatigue accumulée par ses combats et la torture, il continua de parler des parents de la jeune femme.

L'aube approchait lorsque Beccan quitta les cachots pour la dernière fois. Les bruits de la bataille qui reprenait se faisant déjà entendre par delà les murailles du village. Le nécromant se rendit jusqu'au pied du chemin qui menait vers la mine maudite, s'il voulait éviter les regards il userait en ce lieu d'un sort de lévitation pour passer par-dessus la montagne avant de chercher une terre plus accueillante.

L'homme regarda entama sa marche en direction de la mine, il se souvint qu'il y avait mené Karin il y a six mois vers une épreuve terrible. Mais elle s'en était sortie. La fille d'Artian dépassait toute ses attentes. Elle s'en sortirait encore, il y croyait. Les pieds du nécromant s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié de la distance. Il soupira longuement en frappant une pierre sur le sol.

Beccan fit demi-tour. Il lui restait une tâche à accomplir.

Partie 2 : 

- Elle est revenue !

- Le monstre !

- Cette sorcière de Sainte de fer !

- Le seigneur Vullnetmir autorise une telle folie en temps de guerre ?!

- Sire Dejectio la tiendra en laisse !

- Nous devrions la faire bruler !

- Laissons-là mourir contre ces chiens d'Ottomans !

Les voix des villageois peinaient le cœur de Karin alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans les rues de Sohodoll vers la forge. Accompagnée par Dejectio, l'inquisiteur lui avait fait comprendre qu'à la moindre tentative étrange de sa part il n'hésiterait pas à réactiver le pouvoir de son collier pour la foudroyer. L'Enfant Immaculée n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre le guerrier saint qu'elle souhaitait participer aux combats contre les Ottomans, il s'agissait après tout de son propre souhait.

Maintenant vêtue d'une tunique blanche et d'une longue jupe noire, Karin se voyait pendant le trajet instruite sur les conditions de la bataille à laquelle elle allait participer.

- Ton village est construit tel un fort dans la montagne, continuait Dejectio alors qu'il avait déjà passé en revue les informations sur les troupes ennemies. La rivière Drini I Zi est conquise par les Ottomans, nous laissant aucune échappatoire. Des montagnes sur les flancs, une armée devant nous.

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Tu ne parleras que lorsque tu en auras la permission, sorcière. Coupa Dejectio en flanquant une baffe terrible sur le visage de l'Enfant Immaculée qui vacilla sous l'impact. Notre objectif est simple, reprit le guerrier saint sans attendre que sa prisonnière ne se remette du choc. Jusqu'à présent je constituais la seule force de valeur dans ce village, si bien que je devais à la fois tenir le centre de la bataille tout en surveillant qu'on ne soit pas débordé sur les flancs. La situation change : Nous nous occuperons d'un côté chacun. Nous les repousserons jusqu'à la rivière.

Karin garda le silence. Elle avait des questions à poser, elle voulait savoir si des troupes la suivront, si elle devait se battre seule, ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle était contournée d'une manière ou d'une autre. La jeune femme manquait d'expérience pour une bataille de cette envergure, son aventure dans les mines lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait là d'une des clés du succès.

- La rivière reconquise, continua Dejectio, nous couperons leur voie de ravitaillement, et retrouveront par la même occasion la notre. Le flot de la bataille s'inversera si nous tenons cette ligne. Je te permets d'utiliser tes pouvoirs uniquement car les adversaires sont des hérétiques. N'oublie pas qu'au moindre écart envers l'un de nos soldats ou l'un de nos camarades inquisiteur, tu auras le plaisir d'inaugurer la vierge de fer.

L'Enfant Immaculée ne prêta pas grande attention à la mise en garde de Dejectio. Elle ne comptait pas s'en prendre aux villageois réquisitionnés pour participer à la guerre. Ils arrivèrent à la forge où les attendait le père de Lirishta. Karin remarqua que l'endroit semblait avoir gagné en richesse depuis sa dernière visite, sans nul doute les effets de la guerre et d'avoir une fille épouse du seigneur féodal.

- Choisis, ordonna Dejectio alors qu'il pointait du doigt les râteliers sur lesquels étaient posés de nombreuses armes en tout genre. Arc, épées, arbalètes, haches, massue… Le guerrier saint comptait utiliser les capacités de sa sorcière captive de la façon la plus efficace qu'il soit pour ne pas avoir à s'éterniser en Sohodoll. Elle aurait libre choix dans son équipement.

Karin n'hésita pas un seul instant. Elle s'empara d'une épée fine avant de faire quelques mouvements de sa main droite. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna du râtelier pour se diriger vers les outils utilisés à la forge. Elle y trouva une masse normalement utilisée pour frappée le fer brulant dont elle se saisit avec la main gauche. L'Enfant Immaculée s'imagina un adversaire devant elle avant de faire quelques frappes dans le vide, elle adressa alors un signe de tête en direction de Dejectio pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle possédait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la bataille.

Dans le même temps au château féodal, un garde venait faire son rapport à son seigneur. Vullnetmir trônait dans une grande salle en compagnie de Lirishta. La pièce était bondée de soldats prêts à défendre leur chef en cas de toute infiltration d'assassins dans les lieux. Ces hommes étaient la garde d'élite de Sohodoll, les plus puissants de ses soldats spécialement missionnés par Vullnetmir malgré l'état de guerre.

- Isht Karin Orte ?! S'exclama tout à coup le seigneur en reculant au fond de son trône.

- Sire Dejectio a pris la décision d'utiliser cette sorcière comme outil de guerre ! Confirma le jeune garde venu informer le héros du village.

- Cette démone ne nous viendra pas en aide ! Hurla Vullnetmir au visage du messager. Tout cela est une ruse pour nous faire baisser notre vigilance ! A la moindre occasion elle viendra nous juger !

- Tu peux disposer, Ordonna Lirshta depuis sa place aux côté du seigneur féodal en direction du messager désemparé par la réaction de son maitre. L'épouse de Vullnetmir posa la tête de son mari sur son épaule afin de le rassurer. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ils étaient à l'abri au cœur du château gardé comme jamais, Dejectio ne ferait pas une erreur aussi grossière que de laisser quelqu'un s'infiltrer, et elle savait que Karin n'abandonnerait pas le village quoi qu'il arrive. Son éducation était profondément ancrée en elle.

- Nous ne risquons rien, continua Lirishta susurrant à l'oreille de Vullnetmir alors que les bruits de la bataille qui reprenait une nouvelle fois se faisaient entendre depuis la salle du trône.

Le combat était… facile. Karin se fit cette remarque après avoir éliminé le premier païen qui s'était trouvé sur sa route. Armée de son épée et de sa masse, l'Enfant Immaculée se trouvait à la tête d'une troupe d'une centaine de soldats dont la plus grande partie était des inquisiteurs, les villageois constituants la seconde ligne. Les soldats saints qui n'hésiteraient pas à frapper l'Enfant Immaculée dans le dos au moindre écart de conduite étaient chargés d'achever les ottomans que Karin vaincrait au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Dejectio ferait la même chose à une centaine de mètre, créant ainsi deux flèches qui détruiraient les défenses adverses pour permettre la reconquête des plaines.

L'Enfant Immaculée para l'attaque d'un Ottoman avec son épée, elle ne sentait aucun poids dans le coup porté par le soldat dont les muscles laissaient pourtant supposer qu'il était un homme aguerri. Ripostant d'un simple coup de coude, elle vit le crane de l'homme se briser sous le choc alors qu'elle flanquait par réflexe un coup de masse à un autre adversaire qui arrivait pour la prendre en tenaille.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de son pouvoir. Karin prenait pleine conscience de la différence entre de simples humains ceux que ces derniers qualifiaient de monstres. Si les Ottomans étaient parvenus à acculer Sohodoll malgré la puissance d'un guerrier comme Dejectio, c'était uniquement à cause de leur nombre. Presque cent milles soldats étaient tassés dans les plaines s'étendant devant le village, prêts à tous les sacrifices pour continuer leur conquête. Face à un tel nombre, le plus puissant des hommes ne pouvait couvrir l'ensemble du front.

Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Karin jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'autre versant de l'assaut pour se rendre compte que Dejectio était bien plus avancé qu'elle dans leur entreprise pour reprendre le contrôle du Drin I Zi. Profitant de l'absence de l'Enfant Immaculée, un soldat Ottoman trancha un bras de la jeune femme de sa lame. Pensant s'être débarrassé de son adversaire, il ne comprit pas de quelle façon l'épée de celle-ci qu'elle tenait dans sa main qu'il venait d'attaquer s'était retrouvée en travers de sa gorge.

- La sainte de fer… Commenta un inquisiteur reprenant l'appellation utilisé par les habitants de Sohodoll. Cette abomination ne craint pas les lames…

Les troupes de Dejectio et Karin continuèrent d'avancer à travers le champ de bataille ne laissant derrière eux qu'un sillon sanglant. Les cadavres des Ottomans n'étaient pas beaux à voir, certains hésitaient à attaquer les deux forces brutes qui parvenaient dans le moindre effort à transformer un soldat expérimenté en un amas de chairs difformes.

L'Enfant Immaculée après son passage dans les mines connaissait le sentiment de la bataille en grande infériorité numérique. Elle ne montrait aucune hésitation à se lancer au cœur des lignes ennemies, Karin ne voyait pas les païens qui souhaitaient la destruction de son village autrement que les démons de la mine. Pour elle qui comprenait peu à peu qu'elle n'était plus ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'humaine, elle s'en prenait là à une autre espèce.

Karin esquiva facilement une volée de flèches qui s'écrasa sur son groupe. Elle ignora complètement les inquisiteurs qui la suivait et qui se défendirent comme ils le purent face à l'assaut pour contre-attaquer. Utilisant un mouvement rapide, elle se retrouva en l'espace d'une seconde au niveau de la troupe d'archers qui paniquèrent à l'apparition du monstre à leur côté.

Les arcs faisant pale défense contre une masse de forgeron, les soldats subirent la force de Karin de plein fouet. Cette dernière les frappa un par un sans la moindre considération pour l'imploration de certains d'entre eux. Qu'ils se battent jusqu'au bout ou qu'ils demandent à être épargnés, Dejectio avait été clair sur le fait que Sohodoll ne prenait pas de prisonniers. Et tout ennemi qu'elle laisserait vivre retournerait un jour s'en prendre à son village.

L'Enfant Immaculée décida d'abandonner complètement les inquisiteurs qui peinaient à la suivre et qui n'avaient que peu à faire devant la violence engendrée par la jeune femme. Courant maintenant à pleine enjambée, aucun Ottoman n'était maintenant en mesure de ralentir la sainte de fer qui ne craignait aucune lame.

Allant de gauche à droite, bondissant à la moindre occasion sur ses adversaires, Karin couvrait toute la largeur qui lui était attribué en éliminant de manière méthodique son adversaire directe d'un coup de lame dans la gorge ou d'un coup de masse dans le crâne. Peu importe armures ou casque, elle avait pu jauger qu'aucune protection ne pouvait être suffisante pour contenir sa force.

Karin regarda dans les airs alors qu'une ombre lui cachait la lumière du soleil. Elle pu y voir un énorme rocher qui volait dans sa direction. Les ottomans s'étaient décidés à utiliser l'artillerie non plus comme armes de sièges mais comme outil pour éliminer l'Enfant Immaculée. Les envahisseurs se sentaient capable d'occuper par leur nombre le seul Dejectio pour remporter cette guerre, mais ne pourrait rien faire si un second monstre de cette envergure participait à la bataille.

L'Enfant Immaculée réceptionna l'énorme roche d'un coup de pied après avoir illuminé sa jambe. Karin ne comptait pas gaspiller le projectile que les Ottomans lui avait fait don, elle expédia la roche à toute vitesse droit devant elle au ras du sol. Des dizaines de soldats furent écrasés par cette contre-attaque d'une puissance qui dépassait l'entendement. Jamais un projectile de catapulte ne leur avait été renvoyé jusqu'à présent.

La panique gagna la dernière ligne qui protégeait la rivière. Les soldats fuyaient la bataille en direction du camp reculé par delà le Drini I Zi qui contenait la plus grande partie de leurs troupes. Karin se lança à leur poursuite, les rattrapant facilement de sa vitesse pour les abattre de simples coups de lames dans le dos. L'armée au croissant de Lune venait d'être complètement repoussée, Dejectio se trouvait déjà aux abords de la rivière de son côté et finissait le travail d'élimination des troupes.

Le guerrier saint aperçu du coin de l'œil que l'Enfant Immaculée s'était engagée dans la rivière dans le but de la traverser afin de continuer son œuvre, ignorant les slaves de flèches qui étaient expédiées par des rangées d'archers depuis l'autre rivage. Les projectiles pénétraient son corps sans pour autant parvenir à la blesser. Le plus puissant des hommes ignora cet écart de conduite sur le plan initial et fut même satisfait par la prise de décision de la jeune femme. En plus d'avoir terminé la reconquête des plaines sans accroc la sainte de fer avait anticipé le prochain mouvement du plan de Dejectio qui comptait l'envoyer seule pour éliminer les soldats aux abords de la rivière afin de rendre la traversée de leurs troupes possible sans risquer une volée de flèche.

Karin avançait difficilement dans la rivière dont l'eau lui arrivait à hauteur de hanche. Elle avait usé d'un mouvement rapide pour traverser une partie de la largeur du Drin I Zi sans pour autant parvenir jusqu'à l'autre rive. Sans appui solide dans l'eau elle se trouvait incapable de se déplacer rapidement, ayant toujours vécue dans une Eglise puis dans une mine, elle se trouvait être peu habile dans l'eau.

L'Enfant Immaculée cessa de se déplacer alors qu'une silhouette lui barrait le passage. Un soldat vêtu d'une tenue en cuir peinte en blanc qui lui couvrait intégralement le corps se trouvait à quelques mètres devant elle. Plusieurs choses interpelèrent la jeune femme. Le gabarit de son adversaire était réduit contrairement à l'ensemble des robustes soldats qu'elle avait tué sur sa route, et surtout, ce dernier marchait à la surface de l'eau comme s'il s'agissait du sol. Se remémorant les explications de Dejectio, Karin déduisit qu'elle avait affaire à un assassin de l'armée Ottomane. Le guerrier saint lui avait dit qu'il se méfiait tout particulièrement de ce groupe capable de prouesses surpassant l'habileté d'un soldat ordinaire, et qu'ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Vullnetmir s'enfermait dans son château féodal.

Armé de deux couteaux, l'assassin fondit en un instant sur Karin qui ne pouvait rien faire pour esquiver son attaque, ses mouvements ralentis par la masse d'eau dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle vit les deux lames lui passer à travers les épaules si bien qu'elle faillit lâcher son épée et sa masse. Cherchant à répliquer malgré la douleur dans ses membres supérieurs, l'Enfant Immaculée ne trouva que le vide alors qu'elle reçue un nouveau coup de poignard, dans le dos cette fois-ci.

Le combat était à sens unique. Karin frappait dans le vide, même lorsqu'elle se força dans les airs en bondissant aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver l'assassin la rejoindre derrière elle. Frappant à la nuque, il poussa l'Enfant Immaculée à faire un mouvement rapide dans les airs afin de gagner de la distance avec son assaillant. Revenant au niveau de la rive qu'elle venait de conquérir, Karin pensait que l'assassin n'oserait pas la poursuivre en terrain ennemi alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement.

Contredisant ses attentes, l'assassin se précipita dans sa direction, égorgeant habilement deux inquisiteurs qui s'étaient dressés sur son chemin laissant leur sang tâcher sa tenue blanche d'une couleur écarlate. Essuyant ses armes sur le cuir de ses jambes, le soldat Ottoman disparu du champ de vision de l'Enfant Immaculée.

Réagissant en un instant, Karin se retourna pour frapper l'espace derrière elle. L'assassin venait bien d'utiliser un mouvement rapide pour la prendre à revers, mais il avait anticipé la riposte de son adversaire et s'était accroupi pour laisser la masse passer au dessus de sa tête. L'assassin se releva en déviant l'épée de Karin d'une de ses lames avant de lui flanquer un coup de poignard à travers le visage.

Poussant pour la première fois un cri de souffrance depuis qu'elle avait débuté le combat, Karin cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour que sa vue se rétablisse alors que le couteau de son ennemi lui avait traversé les yeux. Elle senti une nouvelle attaque s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, cherchant à répondre d'un coup de pied elle ne frappa à nouveau que l'air. La sainte de fer était impressionnée par les mouvements de son ennemi. Sa force était bien celle d'un humain, mais ses capacités étaient telles qu'il avait largement le niveau pour abattre un démon de la mine maudite.

Karin ne souhaitait pas perdre plus de temps alors que les lignes ennemies se préparait à franchir la rivière de son côté, profitant du temps gagné par l'assassin qui était parti abattre trois nouveaux inquisiteurs pendant que la sainte de fer retrouvait ses esprits. Dejectio de son côté était en train de se défendre contre une troupe d'archers couvrant des lanciers qui cherchaient à le maintenir en position. Il était clair qu'ils considéraient Karin comme étant bien plus faible que le guerrier saint, et que c'était par elle que la faille arriverait.

L'Enfant Immaculée déclencha son pouvoir. L'ensemble de son corps s'illumina jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux qui prirent une couleur blanche. Elle leur montrerait que la gardienne de Sohodoll était bien plus puissante qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. L'assassin s'arrêta de bouger un instant comme s'il admirait l'apparence actuelle de la sainte de fer avant de secouer la tête. Repartant à l'assaut il utilisa un mouvement rapide pour se retrouver dans le dos de Karin et frappa immédiatement.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à son tour de trouver le vide, Karin était passée derrière lui. Sa vitesse étant sans commune mesure avec ce dont elle était capable précédemment. Sentant une peur viscérale, le soldat Ottoman se jeta en avant alors que l'Enfant Immaculée abattait sa masse. Ratant sa cible d'un cheveu, l'arme de Karin frappa le sol avec une telle force qu'une secousse se fit sentir tout autour d'elle alors qu'un critère s'ouvrait au sol.

Touché par les pierres qui volèrent dans toutes les directions, l'assassin senti une de ses jambes se fracturer sous le choc. Sa tenue de cuir lui assurait une grande liberté de mouvement mais n'était qu'une bien faible protection. Incapable de se relever et dos contre terre, le soldat vit s'approcher la silhouette de l'Enfant Immaculée dont le visage sans émotion masquait la violence de ses actions. Le poing de Karin s'abattit sur l'abdomen de sa cible au sol, éparpillant ses tripes dans toutes les directions alors qu'un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

La Sainte de fer pensait en avoir terminé avec cet assassin, néanmoins elle ce dernier lui attraper la main couverte de chairs avec laquelle elle venait de l'attaquer. Karin ne comprenait pas les actions de son adversaire. Il était sur le point de mourir, respirait difficilement mais ne sentait aucune animosité chez lui.

L'assassin serra la main droite de l'Enfant Immaculée avec les forces qu'il lui restait avant de la diriger vers son masque. Le soldat Ottoman fit passer la main de son adversaire sous le cuir afin de pouvoir la caresser contre sa joue. Le visage de l'assassin était gelé, remarqua Karin qui avait l'impression que la chaleur de sa main illuminée était aspirée par le corps du soldat. Elle pouvait sentir à présent que le guerrier était très jeune, les traits qu'elle touchait sous le masque n'était pas ceux d'un homme adulte. Le souffle de celui qui ne pouvait pas être plus vieux qu'un adolescent continuait de faiblir alors que son corps se faisait de plus en plus froid, le trou béant ouvert dans son corps laisserait échapper sa vie dans quelques instants.

- Je m'en doutais… déclara l'assassin dont le ton à l'approche de la mort était étonnamment paisible. Ta façon d'illuminer ce qui t'entoure… ta main sur ma joue… Le meilleur remède pour soigner ma peur… J'aurais aimé revoir l'Eglise…

Revoir l'Eglise ? Pensa l'Enfant Immaculée qui fut prise d'une panique comme elle n'en n'avait jamais connu. Pourquoi un assassin de l'armée ottomane lui parlerait de son ancienne demeure ? Se remémorant certains propos de Beccan sur les disparitions dans Sohodoll, elle arracha de sa main libre le masque de son adversaire pour y découvrir le visage qui se cachait derrière. Le sang de Karin se glaça.

- Nemdir… ?

La voix de l'Enfant Immaculée était très faible. Elle senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle si bien qu'elle tomba à genou à côté du corps de l'adolescent. Karin avait gardé précieusement le souvenir du jeune garçon qui s'était rendu dans son église pour la première fois, qu'elle avait rassuré par ses paroles et ses gestes. Aujourd'hui le jeune exilé était devenu un assassin, et elle s'était couverte de son sang. Elle avait porté un coup fatal à l'un de ses fidèles.

- NON ! Hurla Karin dont le corps s'illumina d'une intensité qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais dégagé. Elle essaya de mettre ses mains sur le trou béant qu'elle avait ouvert dans l'estomac du jeune homme, implora le Seigneur et son père afin de réussir un miracle.

- C'est… inutile. Tu n'es pas une sorcière… lâcha la voix de Nemdir qui hocha la tête en direction de l'Enfant Immaculée dont le visage était couvert de larmes et qui refusait d'abandonner son action. Je souhaitais mourir sur mes terres… Il n'y avait rien pour notre famille dans l'empire… Rien…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ordonna Karin qui arracha une partie de sa tunique pour couvrir la plaie de Nemdir sans pouvoir arrêter les effusions sanguines.

L'Enfant Immaculée remarqua des mouvements autour d'elle et se rappela de l'unité d'Inquisiteur qui avait pour tâche d'achever les adversaires qui survivaient à ses assauts. Les hommes étaient prêts à planter le corps de Nemdir de leurs lames, ne tenant pas compte des efforts de Karin pour réparer la faute qu'elle avait commis.

- DEGAGEZ ! Hurla la sainte de fer en faisant un large mouvement de bras sa masse à la main, déclenchant un mur de vent d'une puissance telle qu'elle renversa la plupart des soldats sous les ordres de Dejectio. Alors qu'elle se mettait en position défensive pour protéger Nemdir, le collier de l'Enfant Immaculée lui expédia une décharge électrique à pleine puissance qui eut pour effet de tétaniser son corps. Elle bascula au sol, aux côtés de son ancien fidèle dont le visage avait déjà perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- S'il te plait… Enfant Immaculée... commençant l'adolescent qui cracha du sang par la bouche. Ne pleure pas… laisse-moi partir avec un sourire… Je voulais te montrer que j'étais devenu fort… Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais devenue assez forte pour vivre dans ce monde…

Karin força son corps à se redresser pour se positionner à genou aux côtés de Nemdir. Elle essuya ses larmes avec ses manches avant de prendre la tête de l'adolescent entre ses mains. Karin fit de son mieux pour reproduire le sourire qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps, le sourire tendre avec lequel elle transmettait son amour à ses fidèles.

La tension dans le visage de Nemdir disparu, il répondit à Karin en faisant à son tour un grand sourire avec lequel il montrait toutes ses dents avant de faire un signe de croix avec sa main droite. Karin ne sentait plus aucune force dans le corps qui gisait devant elle. Elle serra la tête de Nemdir dans ses bras alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi se battait-elle ? Pour protéger le village. Pour protéger les villageois. Karin reposa le corps de Nemdir dos au sol alors que le fil de ses pensées s'accélérait.

Un de ses plus précieux fidèles, un enfant qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Elle avait accepté de tout endurer pour sauver Sohodoll. Pour le sauver. Karin regarda ses mains ensanglantées. Le sang de Nemdir, le sang qu'elle a fait couler sans la moindre hésitation. La vie qu'elle avait prise. Le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée se mit à trembler, elle ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements. Elle sentait ses entrailles se déchirer, son crâne la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Serrant ses mains souillées contre sa tête, Karin poussa un hurlement fou.

Et son esprit se brisa.

Partie 3 : 

- Les habitants demandent son exécution ! Rapporta un messager dans la salle du trône de Sohodoll.

Le soldat s'était précipité en direction du château après que Dejectio soit revenu au cœur du village en trainant le corps inerte de la Sainte de fer derrière lui. Le guerrier saint se trouvait très contrarié de devoir quitter la bataille afin de pouvoir garder à l'œil la sorcière qui refusait de se battre. Karin était comme vide. Il lui avait expédié une demi-douzaine de décharges électriques mais rien n'y faisait. Elle hurlait de douleur lors de l'activation de son collier sans pour autant chercher à résister.

Dejectio n'avait pu laisser l'Enfant Immaculée au combat dans de telles conditions, et elle faisait une cible de choix pour les Ottomans qui chercheraient à s'emparer d'elle a vu de ses coups d'éclats. Préférant se charger de la tâche plutôt que de sacrifier ses troupes dans l'escorte d'une ennemie du Seigneur, le guerrier saint s'était frotté à la fronde populaire des villageois qui assistaient pour la plupart à la bataille depuis les hauteurs de Sohodoll.

Les habitants étaient devenus fous. Pour eux, Karin les avait tout simplement abandonnés. Une nouvelle trahison de sa part, comme attendu d'un monstre qui les avait trompés pendant des années. Certains disaient même que la sorcière travaillait de concert avec les chiens Ottomans, qu'elle s'était laissée achetée par l'ennemi et qu'il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle elle refusait le combat.

Dejectio comprenait leur volonté de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la sorcière. L'un d'entre eux eu l'idée de la sacrifier en offrande au Seigneur. Lui montrer que Sohodoll travaillait à l'élimination de Ses ennemis. Le guerrier saint s'était laissé guider par les habitants qui l'avaient conduit devant l'entrée du château féodal. Là, ils avaient construits un bucher alors que les combats faisaient rage. Leur intention était claire : Ils souhaitaient bruler vive Karin. Le guerrier saint était suspendu à la décision de Vullnetmir.

- Oui ! Brulez là ! Clama Vullnetmir en se levant de son trône pour s'adresser à son messager qui hocha la tête afin de confirmer qu'il avait compris son seigneur.

- Attendez, interrompit Lirishta en se plaçant aux côtés de Vullnetmir. Il existe d'autres possibilités pour cette sorcière, nous pouvons encore nous servir d'elle ! Essayons au moins de la vendre à-

- Il suffit ! Coupa Vullnetmir dont la seule mention de l'Enfant Immaculée suffisait à donner des sueurs froides. Détruisez cette démone par le feu!

- Vullnetmir ! Tenta Lirishta avant de se prendre une gifle de la part du Seigneur féodal.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur la question ! Silence ! Ordonna Vullnetmir en ignorant son épouse qui se tenait le visage suite au coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Assez de tes murmures, les pouvoirs de ce monstre sont réels ! Conformément à la demande de nos habitants, qu'Isht Karin Orte subisse le châtiment du bucher !

La nouvelle ne mit pas longtemps à parvenir à l'entrée du château féodal. Dejectio doutait de l'utilité de cette action, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Le guerrier saint avait passé une nuit entière à torturer Karin. La chaleur et les flammes n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur elle. Il laissa faire les villageois qui s'attelaient à attacher l'Enfant Immaculée sur un tronc à l'aide de chaines avant de la placer sur la paille. Dejectio n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser le pouvoir de son collier pour la faire obtempérer. Le visage de la sainte de fer était toujours vide d'émotion. Ses yeux étaient comme morts. A ce train là il ne pourrait pas se servir d'elle lors de sa conquête du Nouveau Monde, il espérait que le passage par les flammes la sortirait de son état.

Le guerrier saint décida de bondir sur l'un des toits de la ville afin d'observer l'évolution du champ de bataille. Il devait s'assurer qu'aucun assassin ne s'infiltre dans Sohodoll malgré son absence de la ligne du front. Il estimait que les Ottomans avaient profité de l'occasion pour reconquérir la rivière, mais leur défaite n'était qu'une question de temps. Néanmoins ce qu'il découvrit était contraire à toutes ses attentes. Une immense masse de glace était présente dans les airs au dessus des deux armées. L'iceberg s'écrasa directement sur les troupes Ottomanes qui se dispersèrent en catastrophe pour éviter l'impact. Plusieurs centaines de soldats furent prit dans l'attaque venue du ciel.

- Seigneur Dejectio ! Appela un Inquisiteur qui arrivait aux côtés de son supérieur, à bout de souffle après avoir couru aussi vite qu'il l'eut pu pour informer le plus puissant des hommes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est cette diablerie ? Interrogea Dejectio qui pouvait voir que de nombreux piliers de glaces étaient apparus sur les plaines.

- Les troupes Ottomanes sont repoussées ! Répondit l'Inquisiteur en montrant du doigt l'extérieur du village. Une vampire est apparue au cœur de la bataille ! Elle attaque les hérétiques !

- Une- Commença Dejectio avant d'être interrompu par un cri. Se retournant par réflexe, il aperçut le corps fumant de Karin. Le collier de l'Enfant Immaculée s'était activé. Ses yeux étaient toujours vides de vie, cependant elle avait du tenter quelque chose pour subir le châtiment de l'électricité.

- Oh… fit Dejectio qui se grattait le menton. Voila qui était digne d'intérêt.

Un cataclysme s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que le spectacle offert par le combat des hommes ne se transforme en véritable enfer. Alors que les Ottomans s'étaient attelées à franchir de nouveau la rivière profitant de l'absence de Karin et Dejectio pour reprendre le contrôle du conflit, de nombreux soldats s'étaient retrouvés piéger dans le Drin I Zi.

Le flot de la rivière avait subitement gelé. Les guerriers des deux camps avaient interrompu leurs attaques devant un tel phénomène, certains dénonçaient même l'œuvre du démon qui s'approchait pour prendre les âmes de ceux qui n'avaient pas mis assez d'ardeurs dans leur combat contre les ennemis du Seigneur, qui les aurait alors abandonnés à sa merci.

Le silence se fit alors que certains soldats aperçurent une silhouette qui approchait, marchant sur la glace. Elle appartenait à une fillette à la longue chevelure blonde. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, elle avait pu approcher sans être repérée en se déplaçant directement sur la surface de la rivière gelée. La vision d'une petite fille qui avançait d'un pas assuré entre les premières lignes de deux armées couvertes de sang laissa sans réaction les guerriers pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un Ottoman ne réagisse.

Une proie de choix pour lui. Il était difficile de trouver une gamine de cette qualité par temps de guerre. Il serait le premier à profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne termine avec les autres femmes au fond des camps à servir les commandants. Le flot de pensée du soldat fut interrompu alors qu'il utilisait la glace pour glisser à toute allure vers sa cible. Son corps s'effondra au sol, alors que sa tête s'envola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser sur le rivage.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Trois soldats Ottomans crièrent à la vengeance en s'engageant sur la glace. La fillette patina en leur direction, décochant un coup de pied au plus rapide d'entre eux. Les boyaux de ce dernier giclèrent de son corps, arrosant abondamment ses camarades paralysés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. La gamine attrapa leur tête entre ses mains avant de les éclater l'une contre l'autre, ne laissant retomber sur le sol qu'un amas de cervelles.

Les inquisiteurs virent tout à coup leur rang se clairsemer. Alors que la nouvelle arrivante s'en était pour l'instant prise à des Ottomans, des habitants de Sohodoll présents dans les lignes défensives se replièrent sans le moindre ordre en direction du village. Les guerriers de l'Eglise pensèrent qu'il s'agissait de la réaction normale devant une force inconnue, mais ils purent entendre le mot vampire revenir dans leur bouche.

L'enfant blonde se tourna en direction de l'armée Ottomane qui malgré son nombre se comptant en dizaines de milliers ne savait pas comment réagir face à leur nouvelle adversaire. La jeune fille fit un bond dans les airs en levant le bras vers le ciel.

- _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac_… Commença à incanter la fillette en se maintenant en lévitation dans les airs. Des dizaines puis des centaines de pieux de glaces se formèrent à ses côtés, menaçant de leurs pointes acérées de s'abattre sur les envahisseurs. Le ciel s'en était rempli.

- MORTELS ! hurla la petite fille à l'égard des soldats des deux camps. Tremblez ! Evangeline A.K Mcdowell va mettre fin à cette guerre ! _Iaculatio Grandinis ! _

Une pluie de glace frappe le champ de bataille. Chaque pieu de glace semblait animé d'une volonté propre pour trouver un soldat Ottoman afin de l'embrocher. La puissance de l'attaque d'Evangeline était phénoménale, des centaines de victimes étaient à déplorer dans les rangs musulmans qui se regroupèrent prêt à endurer. Peu importe la force de leur adversaire, ils étaient plus de cent milles.

- _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! _Incanta de nouveau Evangeline depuis les airs comptant bien profiter de la situation. Levant à nouveau un bras dans les airs, c'est cette fois-ci un immense bloc de glace qu'elle format au dessus d'elle à l'aide de sa magie. Si ses ennemis souhaitaient se regrouper, elle les écraserait tous ensemble.

_- Malleus Aquilonis ! _

Les soldats Ottomans n'eurent pas tous le temps de sortir de la trajectoire de la masse de glace de plusieurs tonnes. Un grand nombre d'entre eux furent écrasés, broyés sous le sort d'Evangeline. Les archers Ottomans prirent position pour viser la vampire dans les airs, cette dernière esquiva aisément les tirs en se dirigeant vers le sol. Une fois à terre, la vampire fonça au milieu des troupes ennemis en traçant un véritable sillon sanglant derrière elle.

Evangeline ne comptait pas perdre son temps ici. Elle n'était pas venue pour se donner en spectacle, elle n'était pas venue pour montrer la terreur des vampires. Elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait : Prendre Karin avec elle. Pour se faire elle devrait mettre fin à cette guerre ou l'enfant Immaculée refuserait de quitter le village. C'était la réponse que Chachazero lui avait apporté.

Elle s'empara du carquois de l'une de ses victimes avant de vider son contenu dans l'une de ses mains. Frappant les flèches avec le plat de sa main libre, elle expédia les projectiles devant elle à une vitesse telle que chaque flèche fit plusieurs victimes, passant facilement à travers les chairs des soldats.

_- Lic Lac La Lac Lilac…_

Evangeline disparu du champ de vision de ses adversaires pour réapparaitre un instant plus tard au cœur de leur formation. Réagissant au quart de tour les soldats frappèrent tous ensemble dans la même direction, armés de leurs épées. La vampire esquiva les attaques avec un léger saut qui lui permit de se positionner debout sur les lames de ses assaillants. Elle attrapa la tête de l'un d'entre eux entre ses mains avant de lui flanquer un coup de genou magistral qui lui fracassa le crâne. Posant ses mains sur les épaules du cadavre qui n'avait pas encore chuté sur le sol elle s'éleva dans les airs pour distribuer des coups de pieds tout autour d'elle créant une véritable tornade sanglante.

- …_Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurantes…_

Evangeline aperçut un groupe de quatre ennemis vêtus de blanc qui se déplaçait à toute allure dans sa direction. Les soldats étaient de faibles gabarits, misant sur leur vitesse pour se débarrasser de leur adversaire. Armés de deux couteaux chacun, ils exécutèrent tous un mouvement rapide pour se retrouver à portée de frappe de la vampire. Alors que le premier assassin s'apprêtait à trancher la chair de la fillette de sa lame, il se rendit compte que cette dernière le regardait droit dans les yeux.

La vampire n'avait pas perdu de vu ses assaillants malgré leurs mouvements. Sachant où frapper elle flanqua un coup de coude sur l'assassin le plus proche avant de se pencher en avant pour éviter une frappe qui arrivait dans son dos. Continuant son mouvement elle asséna un coup de talon dans le menton du deuxième soldat avant de se saisir des couteaux que son premier adversaire avait lâché.

Elle para les attaques des deux derniers assassins à l'aide de ses armes, les repoussant en utilisant sa force brute. Elle lança les deux poignards droits dans la gorge des deux soldats qui s'effondrèrent en laissant un geyser de sang s'échapper de leur corps. Il n'avait fallu que trois secondes à la vampire pour venir à bout de cette troupe d'élite ottomane.

- …_ Cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis…_

Exécutant un nouveau mouvement rapide, Evangeline passa à travers les lignes ennemies pour s'éloigner de la rivière et de Sohodoll. Ce qu'elle cherchait à atteindre n'était plus de vulgaires soldats mais le cœur de l'armée Ottomane, ses commandants. Peu importe le nombre d'ennemis, si elle pouvait frapper directement la tête du serpent, elle gagnerait assez de temps pour venir en aide à Karin. Arrivant devant un contingent qui adoptait une formation fortement défensive avec des soldats bardés d'armures et de bouclier qui constituait un véritable rempart infranchissable, elle estima qu'une tête importante devait se trouver au cœur du groupe.

_- Nivis Tempentas Obscurans ! _Lâcha Evangeline en tendant le bras droit devant elle.

Une tornade de neige et de ténèbres s'échappa depuis sa main telle une lance qui traversa la formation Ottomane comme si ce n'était qu'une simple feuille de papier. La puissance de sort était considérable, des centaines d'hommes furent pulvérisés par l'attaque d'Evangeline quand ils se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire alors que les violents vents qu'elle avait déclenché envoyèrent dans les airs ceux qui avaient pu en réchapper.

Le sortilège lancée par la vampire détruisit tout sur son passage sur une centaine de mètres, des morceaux de cadavres pleuvaient sur le champ de bataille. La hiérarchie de l'armée Ottomane réduite à néant, Evangeline reparti en vers la rivière en tuant tous ceux qu'elle croisait sans la moindre hésitation. De retour sur le Drin I Zi gelée qui constituait toujours la ligne de front, elle claqua des doigts ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaitre des dizaines de cercles magiques sur le sol tout autour d'elle.

- _Evoca Tem, Pupa. _Lança Evangeline alors que des marionnettes sortaient tour à tour des cercles magiques. Celles-ci étaient identiques aux pantins qu'elle avait utilisé quelques moins plus tôt lors de son attaque à Sohodoll. Les lames qui remplaçaient les bras de ses serviteurs de bois seraient idéales pour une bataille plutôt que pour maintenir des villageois tranquille.

Claquant une nouvelle fois des doigts en pointant les Ottomans, les marionnettes d'Evangeline se ruèrent à l'assaut des guerriers désemparés dont le moral avait été sapé. Pour eux, il s'agissait du troisième monstre de la journée. Estimant que ses marionnettes pourraient tenir le choc face à des soldats amorphes, Evangeline se dirigea vers Sohodoll en traversant complètement la rivière.

Devant elle se tenait l'armée de défense, composée d'Inquisiteur qui la regardait les yeux remplis de haine, et quelques habitants du village qui n'avait pas encore fui mais dont les tremblements trahissaient la peur qu'ils ressentaient à la vue de la vampire. Evangeline se mit à courir vers le village, éliminant un à un les inquisiteurs qui se trouvaient sur son parcours.

- Subis la colère du Seigneur ! Abomination ! Vociféra l'un des guerriers saints alors qu'il brandissait une croix dans la main droite.

Evangeline senti ses mouvements se ralentir sous les effets du symbole sacré. Le soldat utilisait une magie basique de scellement qui restreignait le pouvoir de tout être inhumain. La magie chrétienne fonctionnait de manière simple, elle prenait pour cible tout ce que son utilisateur considérait comme des ennemis du Seigneur. Dans les mains d'un inquisiteur, ses effets pouvaient être dévastateurs.

- Hors de mon chemin ! Répliqua Evangeline en pointant un doigt vers le soldat. _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis ! Une flèche ! _

Le trait de glace jaillit du doigt d'Evangeline en prenant pour cible la tête de l'Inquisiteur qui brandissait sa croix. Entrainé à combattre des monstres, ce dernier esquiva aisément le sort avec un simple mouvement. Satisfait, c'est avec un sourire confiant de lutter pour la gloire du Seigneur qu'il reçu un coup de pied en pleine tête. Evangeline lui avait bondit dessus alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour le sort qu'elle lui avait expédié.

Evangeline ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Alors que l'Inquisiteur basculait en arrière elle lui envoya un puissant coup de poing qui fit voler son corps droit vers un de ses camarades. Les dégâts occasionnés par la réception d'un homme en armure lourde à grande vitesse furent fatal pour le second inquisiteur dont les os se brisèrent sous les vibrations malgré ses protections. Reprenant sa course, la vampire aperçut un simple villageois armé d'une épée qui se dirigeait vers elle dans le but d'en découdre. L'homme était comme habité, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne survivrait pas à un tel combat, mais il ne pouvait laisser le monstre s'approcher de sa maison et de sa famille.

La vampire évita facilement la lame de son adversaire. Le villageois n'en perdit pas la volonté de se battre et continua son mouvement pour mettre un coup d'épaule à la marionnettiste. Bousculée, Evangeline tomba sur le sol, elle exagéra le mouvement de sa chute afin de rouler hors de portée d'une nouvelle attaque du villageois qui venait de planter son épée à l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant avant.

L'homme chercha à reprendre son arme pour continuer ses assauts, et commença à paniquer alors que son arme résistait, profondément enfoncée dans la terre. Il eut l'impression que sa vie défilait sous ses yeux alors que la vampire qui s'était déjà relevée se trouvait presque en position de frappe. Cédant complètement à la peur, le villageois lâcha le manche de son épée et expédia un coup de poing de toute la force qu'il possédait en plein milieu du visage d'Evangeline.

Il senti son attaque faire mouche, sa main éclatant la lèvre de sa cible, laissant couler son sang sur le poing de son assaillant. La vampire dont la blessure se refermait déjà leva les yeux vers l'homme ce qui eut pour effet de le faire reculer, terrorisé par ce qui pourrait lui arriver. La riposte ne vint jamais. La vampire le dépassa avant de tirer du sol d'un simple mouvement l'épée qu'il avait utilisé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le villageois alors que son ennemi lui rendait son arme.

- Karin ne souhaite pas que vous mouriez, répondit Evangeline. Mes marionnettes feront en sorte qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit prit pour cible.

- Cette sorcière est bien un monstre ! Alliée avec une vampire ! Lâcha l'homme qui s'éloignait d'Evangeline. Tu arrives trop tard ! Sire Dejectio doit s'occuper d'elle en cet instant !

- Dejectio… fit Evangeline qui ignora le villageois qui prenait à présent la fuite. Si elle voulait tirer Karin de ce village elle n'y couperait pas, elle devrait affronter le plus puissant des hommes. Elle avait envoyé Chachazero au cœur du village mais son pantin ne pourrait rien contre un adversaire de cet envergure. La vampire savait que ses chances étaient très faible si elle devait se battre contre le chef de l'Inquisition, mais son objectif n'était pas de le vaincre. Juste lui dérober sa prisonnière.

- Je ne suis plus faible. Déclara Evangeline en se frappant le visage de ses mains avant de foncer vers le village. Elle était prête à tout pour ramener Karin avec elle cette fois, elle n'échouerait pas. Elle jouerait toutes ses cartes pour l'atteindre.

- _Νεκρός είναι στα χέρια μου ! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri ! Douze flèches ! _

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'était pas fait pour le combat. Les pensées de Beccan n'empêchèrent pas ses tirs magiques de frapper la garde du château alors qu'il avançait en direction de la salle du trône. Le nécromant espérait qu'il pourrait user de sa position pour atteindre le cœur du bâtiment, mais la garde d'élite de Vullnetmir avait reçu pour ordre de ne laisser passer personne, qui que ce soit.

- Tu révèles tes vraies couleurs, geôlier ! Hurla un garde qui avait utilisé le mobilier pour parer les tirs magiques de Beccan. Ce dernier roula au sol pour éviter de se faire frapper par la lame du soldat. Malhabile, il se cogna contre un mur. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprit, il vit une épée approchant à toute allure qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le nécromant évita la frappe au dernier moment, il senti la lame glisser sur sa joue ouvrant une entaille sur celle-ci. Poussant un cri le geôlier se releva pour se jeter sur le soldat, usant de son poids pour le faire tomber à la renverse avec lui. Beccan frappa l'homme de ses poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et fit claquer sa langue en constatant que les effets de ses assauts étaient plus que limités.

_- Νεκρός είναι στα χέρια μου !_ Incanta Beccan en posant la main sur le visage du garde qui le mordit pour se défendre._ Falcarios Fuguralis! Faux de tonnerre ! _

Une lame de foudre s'échappa de la main de Beccan pour frapper le garde à bout portant. Le crane du soldat fut sectionné horizontalement sous l'attaque, déversant sa cervelle. Le nécromant se releva en laissant s'échapper un gémissement de douleur due aux blessures qu'il avait subit au visage et à la main. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se battre. Il était un chercheur, pas un guerrier. Il ne connaissait que peu de sorts offensifs, sa connaissance du corps humain était sa meilleure arme pour frapper les points les plus vitaux. En théorie cela fonctionne, en pratique des soldats entrainés peuvent éviter ses attaques.

- _Νεκρός είναι στα χέρια μου ! Mortuus, Sequere me decretum est, _tonna Beccan en serrant les mains. Le garde qu'il venait de vaincre se releva alors que la moitié de sa tête étant manquante. Poussant un profond râle, le cadavre tituba aux côtés de Beccan. Le corps semblait même avoir du mal à tenir son arme dans ses mains.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire sans préparation… Constata Beccan qui douta de l'utilité de son nouveau serviteur dans un affrontement. La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir alors qu'il arrivait en vue de la porte donnant sur la salle du trône. Donnant ordre à son zombie de foncer vers les deux gardes horrifiés qui gardaient la porte, Beccan usa de ses flèches noires pour frapper celui qui reprit le contrôle de lui-même en premier.

Cette fois-ci l'attaque du nécromant fit mouche. Trois tirs noirs explosèrent sur le corps du soldat, le blessant très gravement au niveau du torse. Beccan se tourna en direction du second garde prêt à lui faire subir le même sort, et fut frappé en plein visage d'un coup de masse ravageur. Le cadavre du soldat qu'il avait mit sous ses ordres était éclaté au sol, ayant subi plusieurs coups de la même arme avant son maitre. Alors que Beccan s'était focalisé sur sa cible, il n'avait même pas fait attention à son second adversaire qui lui était déjà arrivé dessus.

Le nécromant cracha plusieurs de ses dents par terre alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il était presque sonné, il essaya d'invoquer sa faux noire pour se débarrasser de ses deux adversaires mais son contrôle sur sa magie n'était pas au mieux dans son état. C'est à peine si sa main s'illumina. Le garde du seigneur féodal s'approcha de lui avant l'intention d'en finir.

- Hin Hin Hin… Ricana une voix alors que la gorge du soldat venait d'être ouverte par un coup de lame. Une petite ombre de déplaçait à toute allure dans le couloir qui donnait vers la salle du trône, elle venait d'abattre l'homme d'un mouvement souple avant de partir achever son camarade déjà blessé de deux coups de couteaux en plein cœur.

- Chachazero ? Appela Beccan la bouche en sang alors qu'il retrouvait ses esprits.

- Alors le gros, tu tentes un nouveau régime en arrachant tes dents ? Répondit la petite marionnette d'Evangeline qui essuyait ses lames ensanglantées directement sur le corps de ses victimes. Tu sais que si tu bois beaucoup de soupe le résultat sera le même ?

- Où est ton maitre ? Demanda le nécromant. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle envoyé ici ? Karin lui a stipulé qu'elle ne quitterait pas le village tant que la guerre sera la !

- Mon maitre se bat dehors, indiqua Chachazero en pointant une fenêtre avec ses doigts en bois. Je lui ai bien transmis le message de la gamine idiote. Elle a décidé de mettre fin à la guerre elle-même pour la ramasser.

- Mettre fin à la guerre ? Seule ? fit Beccan dubitatif. Même Dejectio ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de dizaines de milliers de soldats tout seul en une seule bataille, c'est un combat d'endurance qui avait lieu aux portes de Sohodoll. Evangeline était une vampire qui avait connu la défaite face à Karin qui ne maitrisait même pas ses pouvoirs, elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser son idée.

- Ne doute pas de mon maitre, le gros. Lâcha Chachazero en mettant un coup de genou dans le front de Beccan. L'homme vacilla mais parvint à attraper la marionnette de sa main pour la placer à hauteur de son visage.

- Ta mission est-elle toujours de tuer Vullnetmir ? Commença-t-il.

- "Ou assister quelqu'un qui aurait le même projet", Cita Chachazero en précisant qu'il s'agissait là des ordres qui lui avaient été confié par Evangeline.

- Je vois, fit Beccan en posant le pantin sur son épaule en ignorant ses ricanements qui le visait directement. Peux-tu combattre les gardes pendant que je t'assiste avec des tirs magiques ?

- Ehhh… J'ai pas envie te protéger, le gros, répliqua Chachazero en sautant sur le sol. Je préfère tuer Vullnetmir moi-même dans ce cas.

- Un marché ? Soupira le nécromant qui ne pensait pas qu'il devrait négocier avec une simple marionnette. Tu fais ce que je te demande et tu gagneras les clés de la cave à vin qui se trouve dans les sous-sols du château.

- Aucun garde ne pourra te toucher ! Déclara Chachazero en se mettant en position offensive, prête à éliminer ceux qui auraient la folle idée de s'en prendre au nécromant.

Le duo fracassa la porte d'entrée de la salle du trône. Une demi-douzaine de gardes se trouvait là. Ils s'étaient mis en position pour assurer la protection de Vullnetmir et Lirishta. Le couple ne cacha pas sa surprise quand à l'identité de l'assaillant alors qu'ils s'attendaient à découvrir un assassin musulman. Le seigneur féodal s'était levé prêt à faire résonner sa voix pour demander à Beccan ses intentions, mais il se rassit bien vite quand ce dernier expédia un tir magique qui ne le manqua que parce qu'un de ses gardes s'était sacrifié pour le réceptionner à sa place.

Ce fut le signal du début de la bataille. Il restait encore cinq gardes à vaincre pour Chachazero et Beccan. La marionnette se jeta en première ligne, usant de sa vitesse pour trancher la main d'un de leur adversaire avant de parer l'attaque d'un second d'entre eux.

- _Νεκρός είναι στα χέρια μου ! Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri ! Trois flèches ! _Lança Beccan en soutien de Chachazero. Ses attaques frappèrent le garde de plein fouet, son combat avec la marionnette ne lui permettant pas de se déplacer comme il l'entendait.

Libérée de son affrontement avec l'homme, Chachazero sauta sur la tête du troisième garde, et en se balançant dans tous les sens elle l'envoya percuter le quatrième soldat qui tomba à la renverse sous le poids de son camarade. La marionnette frappa de ses lames les hommes à terre, semblant prendre un certain plaisir à voir gicler le sang dans toutes les directions.

- Cette saleté m'a déjà oublié ! Râla Beccan alors qu'il était aux prises avec leur dernier adversaire. Se baissant à la hâte pour éviter un coup d'épée, le nécromant reçue un coup de pied dans l'estomac de la part du garde de Vullnetmir. Le nécromant n'avait pas souffert du choc, sa graisse ayant fait office d'armure contre la botte de métal en amortissant l'impact.

Attrapant la jambe du soldat, Beccan se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur proche. Hébété par le choc violent, le garde ne put rien faire pour éviter la faux de foudre qui volait dans sa direction. Le choc électrique fut si violent qu'il trancha en deux verticalement sa victime, laissant voir en détail l'anatomie humaine. De son côté Chachazero avait terminé d'achever ses deux cibles, et elle était déjà prête à bondir sur Vullnetmir.

- Attends, demanda Beccan à la marionnette. Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

- Oh ? Tu as intérêt à m'offrir un beau spectacle, le gros ! Lâcha Chachazero en s'asseyant sur le cadavre de l'un des soldats, prête à regarder le nécromant dans ses œuvres.

- Beccan ? Nous sommes amis ? Implora Vullnetmir alors que le mage noir s'approchait de son trône.

- Tu fais une grave erreur, nécromant ! Lâcha Lirishta coupant court aux divagations pathétiques de son mari. Vous serez bannis tels des criminels si tu t'en prends à un seigneur féodal !

- Silence, vipère. Lâcha Beccan en expédiant un Sagitta Magica droit dans la bouche de Lirishta. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arrivait. Sa tête explosa littéralement laissant derrière elle un cadavre méconnaissable qui s'effondra sur Vullnetmir.

- AHHHHHHH !

Les cris de Vullnetmir résonnèrent dans la salle du trône. Il ne restait personne pour le défendre. Le seigneur féodal se débarrassa du corps de sa femme pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle du trône dans le but de s'évader. Il trébucha dès le premier pas sous le coup de la panique avant de rouler au sol jusqu'aux pieds de Beccan.

Le nécromant regarda l'homme qui essayait de se relever pour glisser sur une flaque de sang répandue par l'ardeur à la tâche de Chachazero. Cet homme était la cause. Beccan fut surpris de constater qu'il serrait les poings avec une telle intensité qu'il sentait les os de sa main craquer. Ne se retenant pas, il expédia un coup de toutes ses forces droites sur le visage de Vullnetmir. La mâchoire du seigneur féodal se brisa sous l'attaque du geôlier qui lui expédia ensuite un coup de pied qui eut pour conséquence de le renvoyer sur son trône.

Beccan se sentait plus calme maintenant qu'il avait libéré sa colère sur sa cible. Vullnetmir était vu dans Sohodoll comme un héros qui avait sauvé le village, mais le nécromant en savait bien plus. Il était un homme qui avait fait tuer de nombreuses femmes pour assouvir ses propres plaisirs. Beccan se remémora la réaction de Karin lorsque cette dernière avait appris que sa mère avait été l'une de ses victimes, que son père lui avait donné son corps immortel pour la venger et la protéger de lui. L'Enfant Immaculée était devenue incontrôlable, prête à se détruire pour s'évader.

- Cette petite ne méritait pas une telle vie… Déclara Beccan faisant apparaitre deux cercles magiques à ses côtés. Vullnetmir allait payer. Karin aurait pu vivre normalement avec sa famille, elle n'aurait pas eu à se battre. Elle n'aurait pas eu à écouter un geôlier depuis le fond d'une cellule après une séance de torture pour savoir comment était sa mère.

- Beccan ! Nous pouvons nous arranger ?! Tenta Vullnetmir en s'emparant du corps sans tête de Lirishta. Tu aimes les cadavres n'est-ce pas ?! Regarde, je t'offre mon épouse ! Tu pourras-

- SILENCE ! IL EST L'HEURE DE TON JUGEMENT. VULLNETMIR ! Hurla Beccan à la face du seigneur féodal. _Νεκρός είναι στα χέρια μου !Veni passus hostia ! Artian, Karin ! _

Une lumière noire jaillit des deux cercles magiques crées par le nécromant. De l'un d'entre eux sorti un homme habillé avec une tenue de prêtre. Artian. De l'autre sorti une femme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à l'Enfant Immaculée. Karin. Le nécromant avait conservé précieusement les corps des parents de Karin. Et c'est à eux qu'il laisserait le soin de s'occuper de Vullnetmir. Le seigneur féodal laissa une flaque d'urine au sol en apercevant le visage de Karin, une de ses premières victimes. Pour lui c'était la confirmation de tout, elle était bien revenue pour lui prendre sa tête, et la présence d'Artian à ses côtés renforçait ce sentiment. Le Seigneur l'avait abandonné. L'homme était tétanisé alors que les deux cadavres s'approchaient de lui.

- Partons, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici. Déclara Beccan en quittant la pièce, prenant de force avec lui Chachazero qui comptait regarder les deux morts vivants prendre un repas sur les chairs de Vullnetmir dont la nuque était déjà la proie du cadavre d'Artian. Le nécromant jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la salle du trône pour confirmer que le destin avait bien frappé avant de repartir. La vengeance d'Artian était accomplie.

- Tch… fit Chachazero en claquant la langue. Alors qu'il y avait enfin un peu d'action….

- Retourne aux côtés de ton maitre, répondit Beccan en posant la marionnette près d'une fenêtre pour lui permettre de s'échapper du château. Tu auras certainement de l'action.

- Un message à lui transmettre, le gros ? Demanda Chachazero qui cherchait des yeux un bon endroit ou atterrir une fois qu'elle aura sauté par la lucarne.

- Je lui confie Karin, fit le nécromant qui passa un trousseau de clé autour du cou de la marionnette pour honorer le marché qu'il avait passé avec elle. Je ne suis qu'un mortel, je ne peux pas rester aux côtés d'une immortelle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse encore la tristesse de perdre quelqu'un, il vaut mieux pour elle que sa mémoire m'oublie avec les années.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on sirote un verre tous ensemble ? Questionna Chachazero en montrant les clés qui pendaient maintenant à sa nuque.

- Sans façon ! Répliqua Beccan qui s'enfonçait dans les couloirs. Un verre entre une vampire, une marionnette et une gamine d'église ? J'éviterais volontiers ce genre d'expérience, j'ai eu assez d'aventures pour toute ma vie !

- A la prochaine alors ! Lâcha Chachazero en ricanant avant de se jeter par la fenêtre.

Beccan regarda partir la marionnette avant de s'assoir. Il était épuisé. Il avait usé de toute sa magie, il était blessé. Des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre tout autour de lui. Le nécromant n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre quoi il s'agissait, les bottes de métal qui s'étaient immobilisées devant lui étaient l'équipement réglementaire de la garde du château. Même s'il avait éliminé les soldats proches de Vullnetmir, un château féodal n'était pas gardé que par six soldats. Depuis le début Beccan savait qu'il s'était lancé dans une mission suicide.

- Ahh… Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être un cadavre…

Les gardes enfoncèrent leurs lames dans le corps du nécromant.

Partie 4 : 

Evangeline courrait en direction du château. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour capturer un villageois sur sa route et lui faire dire dans quelle direction elle pourrait trouver Karin. La vampire se déplaçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, n'hésitant pas à recourir à des mouvements rapides pour accélérer. D'après les informations qu'elle avait obtenues, l'Enfant Immaculée avait été condamné par les villageois et le seigneur Vullnetmir.

Le château féodal en vu, Evangeline put y voir un attroupement. Des dizaines de villageois étaient présents, certains tenaient des torches dans leur main avec la ferme intention d'aller mettre le feu à un bucher qui avait été construit devant les murailles du bâtiment. La vampire reconnue une silhouette qui était ligotée par des chaines sur un tronc se trouvant au milieu de la paille combustible.

- Karin ! Appela Evangeline alors qu'elle se dirigea droit vers le groupe de villageois. L'Enfant Immaculée n'eut aucune réaction à son appel. La tête baissée, les yeux de la jeune femme ne reflétaient aucun signe de vie. Son visage ne montrait pas la moindre émotion alors que des torches s'approchaient dangereusement du bucher.

- ELOIGNEZ-VOUS D'ELLE ! Hurla cette fois Evangeline avec une telle puissance dans la voix que le groupe de villageois s'en alla se réfugier au plus près des murs du château. La vampire remarqua cette fois un faible mouvement de tête de la part de l'Enfant Immaculée alors que son cri était parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Foudroyée par le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou, Karin laissa s'échapper un hurlement de douleur alors que son esprit sortait peu à peu du vide qui l'habitait. L'Enfant Immaculée se tétanisa contre le tronc d'arbre, subissant sa punition comme un juste prix à payer pour l'acte qu'elle avait commis. Son regard flou se posa sur le visage de la fillette blonde qui regardait ce spectacle avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Evangeline… Souffla Karin alors que son collier cesser de lui infliger le choc électrique. Je… J'ai… J'ai…

Les mots de Karin ne purent sortir de sa gorge. Le sourire que lui avait adressé Nemdir lui hantait l'esprit. De ses propres mains elle avait prit la vie d'un de ses fidèles. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'était plus qu'un monstre. La colère et la haine des habitants de Sohodoll étaient justifiées, elle ne méritait pas de vivre alors qu'elle avait abattu un des leurs. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

Evangeline voulut s'approcher de l'Enfant Immaculée, mais une ombre au dessus d'elle lui fit lever la tête. Bondissant depuis un toit, un homme vêtu d'une armure ornée d'une croix rouge, dont la crinière blonde flottait au vent venait d'atterrir entre elle et Karin. Le regard satisfait, il observa un instant l'Enfant Immaculée qui sortait de sa torpeur avant de se tourner vers Evangeline.

- Pas un pas de plus, Vampire. Lança l'homme en pointant la lame de son épée en direction d'Evangeline. Je t'ai laissé t'approcher afin de réveiller cette sorcière, tu peux disparaitre.

- Dejectio… répondit Evangeline qui sentit son corps faire instinctivement un pas en arrière à la vue du plus puissant des hommes. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

- Oh… Tu es bien sa camarade… déclara Dejectio qui avait laissé une chance à la vampire de s'échapper pour le service qu'elle lui avait rendu. Elle n'a subit que son juste châtiment. Le Seigneur ne pardonne pas à ses ennemis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Répéta la marionnettiste qui n'était pas satisfaite par sa réponse. Karin pleurait, son regard trahissait les tourments qu'elle avait connus depuis des mois. Son esprit était brisé, son corps torturé au moindre de ses mouvements.

- Des épreuves pour vérifier sa nature démoniaque, précisa Dejectio. Les chaines, l'électricité, les lames acérées, les pics à travers son corps, le métal brulant sur sa peau. Elle n'en a pas gardé la moindre marque, confirmant qu'elle est une sorcière. Ce monstre s'est accroché à un cadavre lors de la bataille, j'imagine qu'elle a abattu l'un des siens sans s'en rendre compte… Le Seigneur a su confronter deux de ses ennemis pour les faire s'entretuer…

Evangeline interrompit la tirade de Dejectio en exécutant un mouvement rapide afin de pouvoir lui coller un coup de poing en plein visage. Le plus puissant des hommes ne broncha même pas sous l'attaque de la vampire, et se contenta de sourire alors qu'il se saisissait de la main de son adversaire.

- Arrête ! Cria Karin depuis le bucher alors que son corps subissait une nouvelle décharge électrique. Luttant contre la douleur, elle continua : Enfuis-toi ! Il est trop fort, tu ne pourras pas le battre !

- Je ne peux plus te laisser ici plus longtemps ! Répondit Evangeline alors qu'elle leva sans main libre qui prit s'illumina d'une lumière noire signe qu'elle préparait un sort. _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Veni-_

- Pas si vite, fit Dejectio en flanquant un coup de tête à son adversaire ce qui eu pour effet d'interrompre son incantation. De son épée, il trancha le bras d'Evangeline avant de lui mettre un coup de pied d'une puissance telle que le corps de la vampire parcouru des dizaines de mètres, traversant librement des maisons entières qui s'effondrèrent sur elle.

- EVANGELINE ! Appela Karin alors que la vampire avait disparu dans les décombres. L'Enfant Immaculée reçu un choc électrique d'une intensité supérieure à celui qu'elle avait connu quelques instants plus tôt ce qui eut pour effet de la vider de ses forces. Elle regarda Dejectio s'amuser un instant avec le bras arraché de la vampire en le tranchant en petits morceaux à l'aide de sa lame. Il ne se lança pas à la poursuite de son adversaire, son objectif étant Karin, elle finirait bien par revenir dans sa direction. Cette dernière ne pouvait être que spectatrice de l'affrontement.

Evangeline était ensevelie sous des centaines de kilos de roches. Elle sentit son bras tranché se régénérer peu à peu, mais son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir alors qu'elle n'avait subit qu'une seule attaque. C'était là la puissance du plus puissant des hommes ? Sa force dépassait l'entendement. La vampire avait ici affaire à un pur combattant, un adversaire qui a passé toute sa vie à la maitrise des arts du combat.

Elle connaissait la réputation de Dejectio. Le guerrier Saint n'utilisait que très peu la magie chrétienne. Il ne s'en servait que pour capturer ses proies et les torturer, le collier qui électrocutait Karin était l'une de ses applications. L'homme n'avait aucune magie offensive, ni même de sort pour renforcer la son corps. Ce qui avait frappé Evangeline était la puissance brute d'un humain poussé à son paroxysme. Même si leur différence de niveau était nette, la vampire sentait qu'elle avait une chance de l'emporter à l'aide de son immortalité et du manque de versatilité des techniques de Dejectio. Les Ottomans n'avaient pas été réduit à néant par sa force justement parce qu'il n'est qu'en définitive qu'un simple guerrier.

- _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, __Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurantes… _

Se préparant à l'assaut, Evangeline frappa de toutes ses forces au dessus d'elle ce qui eut pour effet de faire voler les débris de la maison qui s'était effondrée sur elle. Prenant appui sur les rochers, elle s'éleva dans les airs loin au dessus de Sohodoll en faisant apparaitre des sphères noires sur toute sa trajectoire.

- _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac ! __Centum __spiritus umbrae coeuntes Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri ! Cent flèches ! _

Les tirs magiques s'abattirent en direction de Dejectio. Le guerrier saint ne sentit pas le besoin d'éviter l'attaque d'Evangeline. Au contraire il fit un bond dans les airs afin d'intercepter le sort, frappant de sa lame les traits sombres pour les envoyer s'abattre dans toutes les directions dans le village. Lorsqu'il combattait un ennemi du Seigneur, Dejectio n'accordait que peu d'intérêt à son environnement et aux dégâts qu'il occasionnait.

Evangeline effectua un mouvement rapide dans les airs pour se jeter en direction de son adversaire. La vampire avait gardé une Sagitta Magica à l'intérieur de son poing si bien que celui-ci brillait d'une lueur noire. Prenant Dejectio trop occupé à parer ses autres attaques à revers, elle le frappa en laissant exploser le sort qu'elle tenait dans sa main, la faisant éclater au passage. Grimaçant sous la douleur, Evangeline espérait que cette attaque à bout portant aurait eu de l'effet sur son ennemi, mais une nouvelle fois ce dernier n'avait pas bronché. Elle vit une simple égratignure sur le front de Dejectio alors que sa main avait disparu.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Fit Evangeline alors que ses jambes furent tranchées par la contre attaque du plus puissant guerrier de l'Eglise. La vampire chercha à mordre Dejectio alors que les membres inférieurs de son corps chutaient déjà vers le sol, mais l'homme lui asséna un coup de poing qui lui brisa toutes les dents. Le guerrier saint l'attrapa par la tête alors qu'il amorçait sa descente, et il utilisa son poids pour fracasser ce qui restait du corps d'Evangeline sur les pavés de la place du château.

- Sire Dejectio nous a débarrassés de la vampire !

- Au tour de la sorcière à présent !

- Mettons le feu au bucher ! Puis aux Ottomans !

Karin tremblait. Elle pouvait voir Dejectio se relever en tenant Evangeline par les cheveux. Les jambes de cette dernière étaient en train de se régénérer mais le plus puissant des hommes s'amusait à les trancher à nouveau dès qu'elles essayaient de se rattacher. Les cris de douleurs de la vampire résonnaient dans les oreilles de l'Enfant Immaculée tout comme les acclamations des villageois qui demandait sa mort.

C'était ce village qu'elle avait cherché à protéger ? Ces hommes et ces femmes ? Ils se gorgeaient de la violence montrée par l'inquisiteur, n'attendait que l'exécution d'Evangeline avant de passer à la prochaine cible de leur fronde. Karin se souvint qu'elle avait agit de la même façon la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la vampire, se battant contre elle pour l'éxécuter à la gloire du Seigneur. Elle se retrouvait à présent du même côté qu'elle. L'Enfant Immaculée comprit alors pleinement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec les humains. Que ceux qu'elle devait protéger n'était plus Sohodoll, mais des créatures de la même nature qu'elle ou Evangeline.

- DEJECTIO ! Cria Karin alors qu'elle lutta de toute ses forces pour briser les chaines qui la maintenant sur le tronc. Le plus puissant des hommes sans lâcher la chevelure d'Evangeline se tourna dans sa direction et déclencha le sort apposé sur le collier de sa prisonnière. Karin ignora la douleur, elle continua de forcer pour se libérer afin de sauver Evangeline de son bourreau.

- Il suffit ! Tonna Dejectio qui expédia son épée à travers le tronc d'arbre, empalant Karin au passage. L'effort de cette dernière fut stoppé net alors que la lame s'était logée dans ses entrailles sans la moindre intention d'en sortir. La douleur l'empêcha de rassembler ses forces pour tenter une nouvelle évasion. Cherchant du regard Evangeline, Karin aperçue que cette dernière lui souriait visiblement satisfaite des actions qu'elle avait entreprises.

- _Emittam ! __Nivis Tempentas Obscurans ! _Lança Evangeline en tendant le bras droit vers Dejectio qui la tenait toujours à bout de bras. L'homme à présent désarmé qui pensait en avoir terminé avec la bataille reçue de plein fouet la tornade de neige et de ténèbres que la vampire lui expédia à bout portant. Evangeline avait préparé son sort à retardement depuis les ruines de la maison, espérant avoir une occasion de prendre Dejectio par surprise dans de telles conditions.

- Tu refuses la défaite, vampire ? Déclara Dejectio qui malgré la puissance de l'attaque qui le frappait de plein fouet n'avait toujours pas lâché le corps d'Evangeline. Les pieds plantés fermement dans le sol, il parvenait à endurer la magie qui était venue à bout de centaines d'Ottomans sans vaciller. Sans interrompre son premier sort, la vampire positionna son bras gauche en direction du visage de son adversaire.

_- EMITTAM ! NIVIS TEMPENTAS OBSCURANS ! _

Une seconde tornade de ténèbres se déclencha à partir de la main gauche d'Evangeline. Ce sort était l'un de ses plus puissants, une technique ultime pour vaincre à coup sur un ennemi. La vampire était en train de le lancer en double à partir de chacune de ses mains à seulement quelques centimètres de son adversaire. Peu importe la force de Dejectio, il ne pourrait pas lutter contre une telle attaque qui faisait appel à toute sa puissance.

Le plus puissant des hommes lâcha prise. Il laissa le corps d'Evangeline retomber au sol alors qu'il se mettait en position de garde, mettant ses deux bras devant le visage pour endurer les deux sortilèges. Dejectio recula d'une dizaine de mètres jusqu'à ce qu'on dos puisse trouver appui contre le bucher sur lequel Karin était maintenue prisonnière. Cette dernière poussa un cri de stupéfaction quand l'Inquisiteur parvint à dévier les deux flots de vents et de neige derrière lui, les laissant s'écraser contre le château. La bâtisse s'effondra partiellement aux endroits où elle avait été touchée laissant entendre des cris de paniques parmi ses résidents qui assistaient au combat. Le plus puissant des hommes s'en était sorti, presque indemne.

- Oh… C'était pas trop mal. Complimenta l'inquisiteur alors qu'il frappait son armure avec ses mains pour faire tomber la neige noire qui s'y était fixé. Posant les yeux sur son adversaire, il remarqua que cette dernière s'était déjà préparée à lancer son prochain sort. Des dizaines de flèches de glaces se ruèrent dans sa direction.

Dejectio ignora le sortilège qui lui arrivait dessus. Il se retourna pour frapper de son poing l'espace derrière sa nuque. Son attaque toucha une petite marionnette de bois armée de deux couteaux qui avait profité des sorts d'Evangeline pour prendre à revers le plus puissant des hommes dans le but de le poignarder. C'est à peine si l'inquisiteur vacilla lorsqu'il fut frappé par les traits de glaces.

- Chachazero ! Cria Evangeline alors que son pantin alla s'écraser contre la muraille du château après être passée à toute allure à côté du tronc ou était retenue Karin. La vampire n'en revenait pas. Comment un tel humain pouvait exister ? Il avait résisté à ses attaques, avait repoussé ses sorts alors qu'il avait été pris par surprise et avait gardé la lucidité nécessaire pour déjouer l'attaque de Chachazero.

- J'avais oublié que tu es une marionnettiste, lança Dejectio alors que le pantin s'était immobilisé au sol, plusieurs de ses membres brisés. Te combattre tout en surveillant le bucher est ennuyeux, je vais devoir utiliser la faiblesse de tes petits serviteurs. Habitants de Sohodoll ! Appela-t-il. Il est l'heure de faire subir son châtiment à la sorcière ! Enflammez le bucher !

Des cris de satisfactions répondirent à Dejectio. Les villageois jaillirent de l'intérieur du château torches en mains qu'ils lancèrent sur les pailles qui s'enflammèrent en quelques instants. Karin fut foudroyée alors qu'elle essaya de se libérer pour échapper aux flammes qui léchaient déjà ses pieds.

- ARRETEZ ! Hurla Evangeline qui exécuta un mouvement rapide pour passer au-delà de Dejectio afin de sauver l'Enfant Immaculée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La vampire fut interceptée par guerrier saint qui l'attrapa par les jambes avant de l'éclater au sol à seulement quelques mètres de son but.

- Vampire ! Lâcha Dejectio en maintenant Evangeline à plat au sol, lui attrapant la tête pour la forcer à regarder le bucher qui s'enflammait. Voila le destin que subissent les ennemis du seigneur ! Cette sorcière sera brulée ! Je me servirais d'elle comme d'un simple chien de combat ! Je la dresserais avec son collier ! Elle obéira à mes ordres et sera heureuse d'obtenir mes faveurs !

- Lâche-moi ! Résista Evangeline qui ne pouvait rien contre la force de Dejectio. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle le put mais elle ne réussit même pas à faire bouger l'Inquisiteur. Les cris de Karin ramenèrent son attention vers le bucher. Foudroyée en permanence par le collier, le corps de l'Enfant Immaculée était à présent couvert de flammes.

C'était une vision infernale qui se déroulait sous les yeux d'Evangeline. Karin se tordait de douleur sans pouvoir se libérer de ses chaines. Le collier de Dejectio lui faisait subir un châtiment insurmontable, l'épée plantée dans son ventre lui déchirait les entrailles, et les flammes dévoraient son corps. L'Enfant Immaculée était immortelle, son corps ne gardait aucune séquelle. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle ne terminerait jamais de bruler.

- ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ CA !

Les hurlements d'Evangeline furent accueillis par les acclamations des villageois. Ils applaudissaient le spectacle auquel ils assistaient, certains même lancer des pierres en direction de Karin alors qu'elle se consumait devant eux. L'Enfant Immaculée qui avait tout sacrifié pour les protéger constituait à présent un feu de joie dans ce village en guerre.

- Eva… Evangeline... Aide-moi…

Les mots de Karin firent réagir la vampire. Karin lui avait demandé son aide. Elle avait besoin d'elle. La vampire n'était plus qu'une faible immortelle, elle s'était entrainée sans relâche pour être en mesure de sauver la gamine qu'elle avait condamnée de ses propres mains. Evangeline fracassa le sol sous elle avec un coup de tête. Elle frappa encore et encore avec une telle force qu'elle senti les os de son crâne se briser. Ignorant la douleur elle continua de frapper jusqu'à ce que de l'espace se libère sous elle.

Pouvant enfin se mouvoir malgré la prise de Dejectio, elle se retourna pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes. L'homme para le coup de la vampire le bras mais ne put rien faire quand cette dernière lui expédia des flèches noires sans la moindre incantation en plein visage. Contraint de reculer de plusieurs mètres, Dejectio se plaça entre le bucher et son adversaire pour l'empêcher de sauver l'Enfant Immaculée.

- VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MONSTRES ! Hurla Evangeline en direction de Dejectio et de l'ensemble des villageois qui s'étaient attroupé autour du feu pour assister à la punition de l'Enfant Immaculée. La vampire libérerait Karin quoi qu'il lui en coute, peu importe ce qui arriverait à son corps. Elle sortirait la gamine de ce village.

- _LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC ! Emissa Stagnet, Malleus Aquilonis ! _

Evangeline fit apparaitre le sort de bloc de glace juste au dessus de sa main, l'empêchant de prendre en volume en le concentrant en un seul point. La vampire sentit toute sa magie s'échapper de son corps alors qu'elle forçait le sortilège à se compacter au dessus de sa paume.

- _COMPLEXIO ! _

La vampire referma la main sur son propre sort. Cela eu pour effet de lui faire absorber sa propre attaque à l'intérieur de son corps. Evangeline hurla de douleur alors que son corps se cabra en arrière. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à résister à cette technique auparavant. Elle sentait ses membres qui se changèrent en glace alors que sa peau perdit toutes ses couleurs pour devenir d'un teint identique à celui de la neige. Elle pouvait sentir des pics de glace sortir de son dos alors que son sort faisait des ravages à l'intérieur de son corps.

- _MAGIA EREBEA ! EMPRESS GLACIES ! _

Un véritable ouragan de glace se déclencha autour d'Evangeline. Son corps s'était transformé en celui d'un être de glace qui laissait échapper des vents gelés dans toutes les directions autour d'elle. Le sol pavé de la place du château fut recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace qui se propagea sur l'ensemble du village. La tempête levée par Evangeline éteignit en quelques instants le bucher de Karin alors que Dejectio observait les changements chez son ennemi. Le guerrier saint ne s'était jamais confronté à un phénomène pareil.

- Evangeline…? Appela Karin qui reprenait son souffle alors que le froid provoqué par la vampire soulageait la jeune femme. Le visage d'Evangeline était déformé par la douleur, Karin ne comprenait pas quelle était la nature du sortilège qu'elle utilisait mais elle était sure d'une chose. Ce qu'elle faisait était beaucoup trop dangereux.

- DEJECTIO ! Hurla Evangeline en disparaissant du champ de vision de son adversaire. Elle réapparu derrière lui sans qu'il ne puisse voir son mouvement et lui décocha un coup de poing d'une telle puissance que le guerrier saint fut projeté sur une centaine de mètres, pour ne s'arrêter qu'en s'écrasant contre la muraille qui entourait le village après avoir détruit tous les bâtiments s'étant trouvé sur son chemin.

Le guerrier saint senti que plusieurs de ses côtes s'étaient brisées sous le choc. Cette vampire avait gagné une puissance extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie, elle deviendrait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour le reste de l'humanité avec une telle puissance. Utilisant toute sa force pour prendre appuie sur les murailles, Dejectio détruisit ses dernières lorsqu'il fit un bond pour revenir à portée de coup d'Evangeline.

Il lui décocha un coup de pied qui passa à travers le corps de cette dernière. Un moment satisfait par son attaque, Dejectio retira sa jambe de l'intérieur de son adversaire lorsqu'il sentit celle-ci se geler. Le trou béant qu'il avait ouvert dans le corps de son adversaire se referma en un instant avec de la glace. La vampire n'était plus faite de chair et de sang en cet instant.

_- Ensis Exsequens ! Epée de condamnation ! _Libéra Evangeline alors qu'une immense lame lumineuse recouvrit son bras. La contre-attaque de la vampire trancha nette une jambe de Dejectio qui hurla de douleur alors que la seconde attaque de son adversaire le priva de l'un de ses bras.

- DEMON ! Vociféra Dejectio en essayant de riposter.

Evangeline esquiva facilement l'attaque de l'homme amputé de l'un de ses appuis. Le corps de la vampire la faisait souffrir comme jamais. La magie se déchainait en elle en occasionnant de nombreux dégâts. Pour la première fois Evangeline remercia son corps immortel sans lequel elle aurait déjà succombée à sa propre magie.

Elle attrapa la tête de Dejectio entre ses doigts avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée du village. Elle traina le plus puissant des hommes à travers les rues, rasant des bâtiments sur son passage, ignorant la muraille à l'entrée du village et les inquisiteurs qui luttaient contre ses marionnettes sur le champ de bataille. Evangeline expédia Dejectio au cœur des troupes Ottomanes qui s'étaient rassemblées pour lancer un nouvel assaut vers Sohodoll profitant de l'absence des monstres qui avaient semés le chaos parmi leurs soldats.

- _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac !_ Incanta Evangeline dont le corps s'élevait dans les airs avant de diriger sa main vers l'ensemble de l'armée Ottomane.

_Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια._

_Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε._

_Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία._

_Κοσμικη Καταστροφή : COSMICA CATASTROPHOE !_

Le champ de bataille par delà le Drin I Zi se changea en glace. L'apocalypse venait de s'abattre sur les troupes Ottomanes, un véritable glacier avait surgit sur les troupes, emprisonnant ensemble les soldats, les commandants, leurs camps et Dejectio qui se trouvait parmi eux. Emprisonnés dans leurs sarcophages de glace il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que leurs corps ne se gèlent, devenant aussi dur que le froid qui les emprisonnait.

- La guerre… est terminée… Déclara Evangeline qui reprenait son apparence normale. Elle était à bout de souffle, son corps vidé de toute sa magie par la Magia Erebea. Sa régénération aurait fort à faire pour soigner les nombreuses blessures internes qui s'étaient ouvertes en elle. Claquant des doigts, le glacier qu'Evangeline avait fait apparaitre se brisa en milliers de morceaux, tout comme les corps de ceux qui étaient péigés à l'intérieur.

La vampire lévita en direction du village, ignorant les inquisiteurs et les villageois de Sohodoll qui comprenaient peu à peu que le conflit venait d'arriver à son terme. Le nom d'Evangeline A.K Mcdowell revenait dans toutes leurs bouches. Arrivant sur la place du château, elle aperçue Karin qui tenait dans ses bras le corps de Chachazero. Le pantin faisait des mouvements avec son seul membre intact pour essayer de trancher les habitants de Sohodoll qui les encerclaient, sans pouvoir se défaire de l'Enfant Immaculée qui l'empêchait d'agir selon ses désirs. La jeune femme avait pu se libérer de ses chaines et de son collier lorsque Dejectio avait été tué.

- Déguerpissez. Ordonna Evangeline en atterrissant auprès de Karin. Les villageois réagirent au quart de tour et prirent tous leurs jambes à leur coup. Ils avaient assisté au combat de la vampire, ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour s'en prendre à celle qui avait vaincu le plus puissant des hommes en un contre un.

- Evangeline ! Lança Karin alors qu'elle se mit à genou devant elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Laissant couler ses larmes, elle posa la tête sur la poitrine de la vampire qui en retour lui frotta la tête.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ! Protesta Chachazero qui était compressée entre Evangeline et Karin. Vullnetmir est mort, la guerre est finie. Pillons la cave du château et tirons-nous d'ici !

- Vullnetmir… est mort ? Demanda Karin à l'intention de la marionnette. Elle n'osait croire que celui qui avait détruit sa famille s'était fait tué alors que la bataille n'avait jamais atteint le château.

- Le gros s'en est chargé ! Répondit Chachazero. Il m'a filé les clés de la cave à vin. Allez maitre ! On y va !

- Beccan… chuchota Karin en comprenant de qui la marionnette était en train de parler. Le nécromant s'était chargé d'assouvir la vengeance de son père.

- Karin, commença Evangeline en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es libre. Plus rien ne te retient dans le village, plus personne ne peut t'emprisonner. Tu seras marquée comme une criminelle aux yeux de l'humanité. Souhaites-tu malgré tout venir avec moi, m'accompagner dans mes voyages ?

- Non, répondit l'Enfant Immaculée à la surprise de la vampire qui s'était démenée comme jamais pour la sortir de là. Peu importe son état de fatigue due à l'utilisation de la Magia Erebea, cette fois elle la trainerait de force hors du village si jamais elle lui ressortait le même couplet.

- La gamine est une idiote ! Ricana Chachazero dans les bras de l'Enfant Immaculée avant que celle-ci ne lui fit signe de se taire en illuminant son bras droit comme une menace.

- Ton offre ne me satisfait pas, reprit Karin. Il y a six mois tu as dit que tu souhaitais faire de moi ta servante. Ma réponse est tardive, mais j'accepte le poste.

Evangeline éclata de rire. Que Karin devienne réellement sa servante ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. C'était une bonne idée pour elle, elle pourrait lui faire découvrir le monde tout en ayant une raison pour la garder à ses côtés.

- Sais-tu préparer le thé ? Demanda Evangeline en prenant Karin par la main avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du village. Je suis d'origine britannique, je suis très difficile en la matière.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Karin en inclinant légèrement la tête pour répondre à sa maitresse. Je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour m'entrainer jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de vous satisfaire.

- On ne va pas récupérer le vin ?! Protesta Chachazero qui se débattait dans les bras de Karin malgré ses membres brisés pour faire demi-tour. J'ai gagné le droit de rafler l'alcool ! La petite marionnette ne cessa pas de se débattre alors qu'elles passaient à travers les portes du village. Même sous le regard des soldats et inquisiteurs qui n'osaient pas approcher le groupe, la marionnette ne cessa de se plaindre à propos de l'arnaque dont elle était la pauvre victime.

- Karin. Commença Evangeline qui tenait toujours l'Enfant Immaculée par la main. Réduit Chachazero au silence avant qu'elle ne se casse quelque chose d'autre. C'est une plaie à réparer.

- A vos ordres, Evangeline fit Karin pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris l'instruction de la vampire. Illuminant à nouveau le bras avec lequel elle tenait Chachazero, elle mit ses doigts dans la bouche du pantin de bois et lui fit comprendre avec un regard menaçant qu'à la prochaine contestation elle pourrait songer à faire quelques dégâts, préférant limiter la casse plutôt que de la voir partir en morceau.

- Le thé est une boisson délicieuse ! Lâcha Chachazero en faisant signe qu'elle avait compris la leçon. Le pantin se mit à bouder alors que Karin continuait de suivre Evangeline qui la tenait par la main. L'Enfant Immaculée se retourna pour voir Sohodoll qui s'éloignait derrière elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait son village. Et c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Partie 1 : 

Recouvert de bandages, un homme se jeta dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour la nuit. De sa fenêtre il avait une vue imprenable sur la nouvelle baie de Tokyo, et l'ascenseur spatial qui s'élevait jusqu'à perte de vue dans le ciel. Malgré les pansements sur son visage, on pouvait discerner les traits asiatiques de l'homme qui portait un cache-œil côté gauche.

- Le laser va laisser des traces… Commenta Chao Xinzqai alors qu'il posa la main sur son torse douloureux. La prochaine fois je commence par le robot… Il ne cherche pas à discuter ou à négocier comme le fait Touta Konoe.

L'assassin avait connu une très lourde défaite au cours de la journée. Lui qui n'espérait que voir l'élu de son cœur tout en se trouvant quelques distractions pour passer l'attente de son retour, il s'était vu barrer les chemins par les membres de l'organisation de celle qu'il voulait conquérir.

- Karin… murmura l'homme en repensant au village de celle qui avait déjà du revenir sur Terre depuis l'ascenseur spatial à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Il devrait repousser leurs retrouvailles pour une prochaine occasion. Ne pouvant chasser la pensée de Karin de son esprit, Chao fouilla ses affaires à la recherche de l'un de ses trésors les plus précieux.

Ce qu'il sortit de son sac fut un vieux livre, très ancien. Les pages avaient depuis longtemps jaunis, la couverture de cuir semblait sur le point de se détacher. L'ouvrage était vieux de presque six cents ans, l'assassin l'avait découvert il y a quelques années dans des ruines en Albanie lors d'une mission. Ce qu'il y avait lu avait changé sa vie, il était tombé amoureux de la personne qui y était décrite, et cette personne vivait toujours aujourd'hui.

Le contenu se présentait comme un journal intime. Avec la particularité que l'auteure ne parlait pas uniquement d'elle-même. Ouvrant délicatement la couverture, l'assassin tomba sur la première page. L'écriture était très enfantine au début du récit, certaines lettres étaient pénibles à lire tant leurs déformations étaient grandes.

_Journal de Lirishta._

_ Voici mes premiers mots dans ce livre que Karin m'a offert pour m'entrainer à lire et à écrire. Je ne sais pas quel thème j'aborderais ici, je dois surtout apprendre à former mes lettres. Karin est difficile en la matière… Oh. Isht Karin Orte est une personne que je mentionnerais sans doute souvent. Elle est ma petite sœur bien que nous ne sommes pas liées par le sang. Elle vit seule dans son Eglise, elle n'accepte que rarement mes invitations à dormir chez moi. Père est pourtant…_

Chao sauta quelques pages. Ce journal était un ouvrage qu'il avait lu complètement à des dizaines de reprises. Il en connaissait le contenu par cœur. Lirishta parlait régulièrement de son quotidien, et de ce qu'elle essaye de faire pour Karin. Il ne trouvait que peu d'intérêt dans la première catégorie. S'arrêtant à une page un peu plus loin, il reprit sa lecture.

_ A propos de Karin… Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée de l'écrire. Si quelqu'un dans le village venait à trouver ce journal et qu'il apprenait pour l'Enfant Immaculée… Non. Ils ne savent pas lire de toute façon. Karin… est maudite. Le prêtre l'a maudite. Cela fait maintenant un mois que le père Artian est mort en lui jetant ce fléau. Karin… Elle ne peut plus être blessée. Comme si elle n'était plus humaine. _

_ Artian l'a forcée à le tuer pour créer ce fléau. La perte de l'homme qui l'a élevé a été terrible pour elle, c'est à peine si elle parvient aujourd'hui à parler aux autres villageois. Elle veut se forcer à faire une messe, mais je ne la laisserais pas faire tant qu'elle n'aura pas récupéré. Karin a été élevé dans un cocon, je ne peux pas la laisser connaitre la violence de ce monde aussi vite… _

Chao tourna à nouveau quelques pages. Ce passage mentionnait bien une malédiction. Lors de sa rencontre avec Karin il y a quelques jours celle-ci lui avait fait le cadeau de lui montré son corps dans son ensemble, et les capacités qu'il renfermait. Elle l'avait contredit malgré les dires de ce journal, pour celle qui fut un temps surnommée l'Enfant Immaculée, c'était l'amour qui l'avait rendu ainsi. L'assassin sauta une bonne épaisseur du livre avant de reprendre sa lecture. Le village d'origine de Lirishta et Karin était sujet à quelques mystères. Karin interdite de château, Lirishta avait pu s'y faire employer pour enquêter. Elles étaient à la recherche d'un homme qui connaissait toute la vérité.

_ Horrible. Ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui de ce Beccan est monstrueux. Karin ne doit jamais l'apprendre. La vérité sur ce village, la vérité sur ses origines. Si ce que ce sale nécromant m'a dit est la vérité, Karin doit quitter Sohodoll le plus vite possible. Le seigneur Vullnetmir est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. _

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle quitte le village ? Karin souhaite distribuer l'amour du Seigneur aux habitants. Elle est trop naïve, trop innocente face à ce genre de situation. Si elle trouve Beccan, elle sera brisée. Je vais la sortir d'ici, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je vais commencer par m'assurer que Vullnetmir ne décide pas de s'en prendre à elle sous le coup de la panique. _

La suite directe de ce passage ne comportait aucun intérêt pour Chao. Apprendre comment l'auteure avait pu séduire un seigneur féodal mentalement affaibli avec ses charmes n'était pas dans ses gouts littéraires. Des informations plus intéressantes se trouvaient plus tard.

_Les rumeurs ne suffisent pas ? Pourquoi s'entête-t-elle ainsi ? Depuis la mort d'Artian il y a trois ans son église se vide de plus en plus, alors pourquoi ne quitte-t-elle pas le village ? A ce rythme elle sera bientôt isolée ! Je lance de fausses histoires à son insu afin d'éloigner la populace de la demeure du Seigneur, elle devrait abandonner les habitants ingrats pour trouver refuge ailleurs !_

_ Le problème du corps de Karin devient de plus en plus urgent. Elle ne vieillit toujours pas. Elle ne deviendra jamais une femme. J'ai tout essayé pour qu'elle paraisse plus adulte, rien n'y fait. Aucune sorte de maquillage ne se fixe sur sa peau. Karin n'était pas grande au départ, et elle est restée aussi petite qu'une enfant de treize ou quatorze ans. Elle va bientôt en avoir vingt ! Les villageois seront peut-être bernés par la légende de l'Enfant Immaculée qui retiendrait sa jeunesse, mais il n'y a qu'un pas avant qu'elle ne soit traitée de sorcière ! Je n'arrive pas à la détourner de son obstination de sa mission de protection envers le village, je dois absolument trouver un moyen. _

Chao appréciait ce passage. Karin y était décrite comme quelqu'un qui n'abandonnait pas sa mission, qui était prête à aimer ceux qui pourtant ne lui accordaient pas une grande attention. Malgré l'immortalité qui l'avait rendu inhumaine, elle n'avait intérieurement pas changé, prête à se donner pour les siens en dépit des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. L'homme arrivait à un passage du récit particulièrement intense.

_ J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Karin. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser sans surveillance pour que les rumeurs autour d'elle s'accentuent. Sa mise totale à l'écart après l'éveil de son pouvoir aurait du suffire pour lui faire quitter les lieux. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué cette vampire ?! Pourquoi a-t-elle montré ses capacités au grand jour pour la combattre ?! Pourquoi a-t-elle laissé sa naïveté prendre le dessus pour sauver cette démone ?! Elle s'est condamnée aux yeux des habitants !_

_ Ces fous ont essayé de la tuer ! Si je ne m'étais pas interposé quand ils sont jetés sur elle, elle aurait été conduite directement jusqu'au bucher ! Ces ingrats ne se rendent même pas compte qu'elle les a tous sauvé. Ils ont oublié son nom d'Enfant Immaculée, c'est par le terme de Sainte d'Acier qu'ils la désignent à présent ! Karin a même dit à la vampire qu'elle ne quitterait pas le village malgré ce qu'elle pourrait subir. Je n'ai plus eu le choix. Je l'ai amenée jusqu'à Beccan. Je ne peux pas laisser ce vicieux de Vullnetmir l'approcher pendant qu'elle est captive. Je ferais en sorte de le distraire, je ne lui laisserais jamais l'occasion de s'en prendre à elle._

_ Beccan va lui apprendre la vérité. Sur sa famille, sur son père et sa mère. Je suis prête à endosser le mauvais rôle. Ma petite sœur pensera que je l'ai trahi, peu importe. Elle ne voudra plus rester dans ce village. Ce nécromant utilise des sortilèges bizarres pour regarder l'ensemble du château, je vais faire en sorte qu'il puisse me voir écrire une lettre demandant le soutien de l'inquisition. S'il respecte bien son accord pour tout dire à Karin, la possible arrivée de ces zélés de l'Eglise devrait constituer une menace suffisante pour la pousser à s'évader. Quitte à ce qu'elle vive avec cette vampire, elle n'a plus d'avenir à Sohodoll. _

Chao n'avait pas eu trop de mal à recoller les morceaux de cette histoire. L'auteure n'avait jamais décrit l'histoire de la famille de Karin en détail. Le contexte historique plaçait cet ouvrage quelques parts entre les deux guerres contre les Ottomans qu'avait connus la région. D'après ses propos il pouvait facilement imaginer que Vullnetmir avait détruit la famille de Karin alors qu'elle était très jeune. La façon dont Lirishta décrit le seigneur féodal lors de leurs ébats n'avait pas poussé l'assassin à l'optimisme quand au traitement de la mère de Karin.

Elle était quelqu'un qui n'avait que très peu connu l'amour durant son enfance, mais qui malgré tout cherchait à le distribuer. Quelqu'un d'assez fort pour faire face à l'adversité, face à l'inconnu. Quelqu'un qui possédait un passé brisé. Chao se sentait très attiré par Karin, il était du genre à aimer voir les gens souffrir. Et Karin était quelqu'un qui avait connu plus que son lot de souffrance, le prochain passage auquel il arriva étaya ce point.

_Dans les mines ! Cette ordure de Beccan a envoyé Karin dans les mines ! Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Karin va encore devoir se battre ! Je ne vais pas qu'elle affronte les créatures démoniaques qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Karin n'est au fond qu'une petite fille naïve qui cherche à faire plaisir à son entourage. Elle n'est pas faite pour se battre ainsi contre des démons, elle n'est pas faite pour toutes ces violences. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un monstre inhumain comme ces créatures, je veux seulement qu'elle reste Karin, une jeune femme avec un grand cœur. Beccan essaye de faire d'elle d'une combattante, qu'elle maitrise ses pouvoirs. S'il fait ça, elle ne sera plus jamais humaine ! Il faut absolument qu'elle quitte le village à son retour. Je prie pour qu'elle nous abandonne. Je suis prête à tout pour qu'elle nous quitte et aille vivre heureuse loin de ce village maudit. Elle n'a déjà plus de foyer, de famille, de liens. _

L'homme avait étudié quelques légendes et folklores de la région pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait exactement. D'après ce qu'il avait découvert, Chao fut assez impressionnée par le fait que Karin soit ressortie de cette mine. Pour une jeune femme à l'époque qui n'avait quasi aucune expérience du combat, être capable de trouver la motivation de se battre pour un village qui veut ta peau tout en affrontant des adversaires beaucoup plus puissant que toi… était un acte digne d'admiration. Chao était sous le charme de l'abnégation de Karin. Une telle force de caractère en se brisant devait être adorable. L'assassin continua de tourner les pages, il arriva aux derniers paragraphes que comportait l'ouvrage. L'encre avait étrangement coulé contrairement aux autres pages, on pouvait toujours voir des auréoles sombres imprégnées dans le papier, comme si l'auteur avait pleuré en écrivant ces derniers mots.

_Karin souhaite toujours se battre pour nous... Elle veut se battre contre les Ottomans. Ses adversaires sont des humains cette fois, ce ne sont pas des démons. La voir affronter nos semblables me déchire. Karin… Je préfère la voir torturée par Dejectio plutôt qu'elle ne devienne une meurtrière… J'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention de l'inquisiteur zélé pour à terme le manipuler comme Vullnetmir et trouver une occasion de libérer Karin, sans succès. Je n'ai toujours pas pu la protéger. Je suis sa grande sœur ! La personne la plus proche d'elle ! Même en la trahissant, en la torturant, elle refuse de quitter le village. Elle est prête à affronter une armée de cent milles homme en se condamnant à un destin d'esclave plutôt que de nous abandonner. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'empêcher de se battre ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle nous abandonne ? Qu'est-ce qui me reste pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse loin d'ici ? Pour la protéger ? _

_Je n'ai pas su lui créer un foyer dans Sohodoll. Je n'ai pas pu lui empêcher de connaitre les violences de ce monde, de sa famille. La protéger de Vullnetmir en devenant son épouse était insuffisant, il a fallu qu'une vampire attaque le village. L'électrochoc d'apprendre la vérité sur sa famille n'était pas suffisant, elle est devenue une combattante pour nous tous… Les villageois l'insultent, la haïssent… Elle pense que je suis comme les autres maintenant… Je ne peux plus rien pour elle. _

_Il ne me reste qu'à prier le seigneur pour que quelqu'un vienne tirer ma petite sœur de cet enfer. _

Chao referma le livre. Les écrits de Lirishta n'allaient pas plus loin. L'assassin savait que l'épouse du seigneur Vullnetmir fut tuée avec son épouse dans des circonstances inconnues lors de la bataille contre les Ottomans. Les prouesses de Karin lors de ces affrontements n'étaient consignées nulle part. Tout ce que l'Histoire a retenu de la seconde grande bataille de Sohodoll est l'apparition d'une vampire à la puissance incommensurable, une des pires ennemies de l'humanité. Evangeline A.K McDowell. La marionnettiste immortelle. L'assassin savait qu'il aurait fort à faire pour conquérir le cœur de Karin. Briser une personne aussi forte d'esprit n'était pas une mince affaire. Ses alliés étaient nombreux, et elle était la servante de la vampire de légende.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, ma chère Karin… murmura Chao en reposant le journal de Lirishta.

Partie 2 : 

Six cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la seconde bataille de Sohodoll. Karin depuis lors servait Evangeline, cette dernière se faisant maintenant connaitre sous le nom de Yukihime. Isht Karin Orte était quand à elle devenue Yuuki Karin. Les deux immortelles ne vivaient plus seules à présent, l'UQ Holder rassemblait ceux qui ne peuvent mourir, et s'assurait de la protection des êtres considérés comme inhumains.

- La même mission qu'il y a huit ans ? Demanda Karin.

Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Yukihime. La vampire venait de lui remettre son ordre de mission consistant à résoudre un mystère autour de la mort d'élèves dans l'académie d'Amano-Mihashira. Un immortel pouvait être la cause des décès au vu de la grande période sur laquelle les incidents s'étaient produits. Karin s'était déjà attelée à cette mission quelques années auparavant sans réussir à découvrir l'auteur des crimes. Cependant elle s'était attachée à l'uniforme de l'établissement qu'elle portait régulièrement depuis, elle aimait la tenue, et elle correspondait parfaitement à l'âge qu'on pouvait lui donner avec sa seule apparence.

- Tu seras cette fois accompagnée, précisa Yukihime. Touta et Kuromaru te suivront pour résoudre cette affaire. J'ai jugé que des yeux supplémentaires seraient nécessaires pour fouiller l'ensemble de la ville scolaire.

- Les membres les plus jeunes… Commenta Karin.

Elle comprenait les réelles intentions de sa maitresse. Touta et Kuroumaru n'avaient de leur vie que très peu eu l'occasion de se rendre à l'école. C'était là pour eux une expérience à avoir. Ces deux là malgré leur immortalité restaient réellement des adolescents, ils pourraient ainsi faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes de leur âge même s'ils ne pourront pas rester très longtemps au sein de l'académie. Karin nota dans un coin de son esprit que l'école était aussi un lieu pour découvrir l'amour. Elle ne manquerait pas d'utiliser Kuromaru à bon escient pour régler son problème avec Touta.

- Que penses-tu de Touta à présent ? Questionna la vampire, sortant Karin de ses pensées. Après une mission complète à ses côtés, après avoir combattu contre un adversaire bien plus fort que vous, le vois-tu toujours comme un indésirable à jeter dans la baie ?

- Touta Konoe… Commença Karin qui prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Il est très immature. Il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, il ne voit pas plus loin que la situation qu'il a sous les yeux et a tendance à avancer en utilisant que ses émotions plutôt que son cerveau… Néanmoins après sa rencontre avec Fate il a commencé à changer. Il semble avoir trouvé un objectif, quelque chose qui le motive à devenir plus fort. Je dois reconnaitre que je suis satisfaite de son évolution.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Ricana la vampire en écoutant la réponse faite par sa servante. Cette description te sied également à ravir !

- Je n'ai jamais été comme Touta Konoe ! Répliqua Karin qui refusait toute comparaison entre elle et le nouveau venu de l'organisation.

- Mes excuses, Ô Enfant Immaculée ! Ironisa Yukihime qui fit un signe de la main pour faire comprendre à sa servante qu'elle pouvait disposer en attendant qu'elle prépare le briefing pour leur prochaine mission.

Karin ruminait alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment après avoir quitté le bureau de sa maitresse. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Touta Konoe, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'admettrait pas. La numéro 4 de l'UQ Holder porta son attention vers la fenêtre alors qu'elle entendait des cris répétés provenant de l'extérieur. Elle grimaça en découvrant la source du bruit.

Touta Konoe s'entrainait avec son épée de gravité. Toujours habillé de son gakuran déchiré au niveau des manches, le jeune homme exécutait des enchainements à l'aide de sa lame, comme s'il affrontait un adversaire invisible. Karin ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son cadet dans l'organisation était en train de répéter certaines phases de son affrontement avec Fate Averruncus afin d'améliorer ses réactions face aux sorts de celui qui est appelé le mage le plus puissant du système solaire.

_- Est-ce que tu es celui qui a tué mes parents ? _

La question que Touta avait posée à Fate Averruncus résonnait toujours dans l'esprit de Karin. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle chose venant de sa part. Elle fut également surprise de la réaction de Touta. Il ne cherchait pas la vengeance, il comptait à présent uniquement devenir fort pour régler le compte qu'il y avait entre lui et Fate, tout en pouvant exécuter les missions qui lui seront confiées.

Un adolescent qui a perdu ses parents, qui cherche à devenir fort pour remplir son rôle, pour régler ses comptes avec celui qui a abattu sa famille, qui est impulsif et versatile pouvant maintenir des discussions quasi amicales avec ses adversaires alors en plein affrontement. Karin se mordit la lèvre en repensant aux propos de sa maitresse. Touta lui ressemblait énormément à l'époque où elle remplissait son rôle d'Enfant Immaculée dans le village de Sohodoll. Un grand fracas se fit entendre, le cadet de Karin venait de rater une séquence de mouvement rapide, et s'était retrouvé enterré la tête la première dans le sable de la plage qui longeait le QG de l'UQ Holder.

- Tch, fit Karin en claquant la langue. Il fait n'importe quoi.

La servante de Yukihime ouvrit la fenêtre du bâtiment. Prenant appui sur le rebord, elle fit un bond dans les airs avant d'exécuter un mouvement rapide qui l'amena se poser aux côtés d'un Touta qui se débattait pour sortir sa tête du tas de sable dans lequel il avait atterri. Son épée de gravité réglée sur un grand poids était tombée sur son dos, rendant la manœuvre difficile. Karin attrapa Touta par le dos de l'uniforme avant de le soulever d'une seule main. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise avant de se faire jeter au sol. Il toussa plusieurs fois alors qu'il comprenait de quelle façon il avait été tiré de ce mauvais pas.

- Merci Karin-Senpai ! Déclara le numéro 7 de l'UQ Holder en faisant un signe de main à sa sauveuse. J'étais en train de m'étouffer là dessous.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas du t'en sortir… regretta Karin dont la voix était sincère.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit Touta en souriant. Je me suis raté en essayant d'enchainer ces mouvements rapides. Fate arrivait à bouger dans tous les sens comme ça. J'ai beau me concentrer sur mes pieds, je finis toujours au sol après quelques déplacements.

- Je vois… fit Karin en regardant Touta taper ses vêtements pour en faire tomber le sable. Reprends ton épée. Je vais t'apprendre comment on fait avec une simulation de combat. Tu ne comprendras pas avec un adversaire fictif.

- Tu ferais ça pour m'aider, Senpai ? S'étonna Touta qui s'empressa de récupérer son épée de gravité en la réglant à un poids raisonnable. Son interlocutrice s'était rarement montrée aussi attentive à son sujet.

- J'aime enseigner, expliqua Karin pour toute réponse avant d'ajouter : Essaye de rester en vie.

- … Eh ?

Touta n'eut pas le temps de commencer la moindre phrase qu'il se retrouva à voler en rase motte au dessus du sable de la plage. Il venait de recevoir un coup de masse de la part de Karin qui avait exécuté un mouvement rapide pour le prendre par surprise. Elle avait décidé de n'utiliser que ce type de déplacement pour cette leçon. Alors qu'elle arriva instantanément au niveau de Touta, elle eut la surprise de voir que ce dernier avait pu se mettre en position d'attaque pour lui flanquer un coup d'épée.

- Epée de gravité : cinq cents kilos ! Déclara le jeune homme en frappant de toutes ses forces la silhouette devant lui qui disparut pour se retrouver dans son dos, évitant ainsi la lame.

Karin frappa son adversaire de nouveau avec sa masse. Elle n'utilisait pas son épée afin d'éviter de déchirer un peu plus la tenue du jeune homme qui faisait déjà peine à voir. A croire qu'il refusait de s'acheter quelque chose d'autre pour ne pas augmenter ses dettes. Touta était à sa merci, il fut à nouveau expédié au dessus du sol pour rebondir sur la mer.

L'Enfant Immaculée ne lui laissa pas un seul instant de répit. Se déplaçant instantanément à la surface de l'eau, elle intercepta Touta qui était encore en pleine séance de ricochets pour lui expédier un nouveau coup de masse qui l'envoya se planter dans la plage. Revenant à ses côtés, l'attaque de Karin cette fois-ci ne trouva que le sable.

Touta avait exécuté un mouvement rapide pour se retrouver dans son dos. L'Enfant Immaculée en fit un à son tour pour prendre de la distance, et eut la surprise de voir que Touta s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Réprimant le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage, Karin continua à se déplacer dans toutes les directions à la fois en ne quittant pas son adversaire du regard, elle attendait un moment précis pour intervenir. Ce dernier arriva alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait dix sauts. Les appuis de Touta se faisaient de moins en moins précis sur le sol, il regarda ses jambes pour les forcer dans la direction qu'il souhaitait.

- Lève les yeux, Touta Konoe ! Ordonna Karin alors qu'elle avait réalisé un demi-tour soudain pour frapper Touta en plein visage.

L'Enfant Immaculée eut une nouvelle surprise. Elle n'avait en réalité pas atteint son jeune adversaire. Avec un réflexe il avait réussi à parer son attaque à l'aide de son épée dont le poids devait approcher la tonne au vu de la résistance que Karin rencontrait. Le duel de mouvements rapides reprit de plus belle, et cette fois-ci Touta ne perdait que peu de terrain par rapport à Karin qui parvint à le frapper de sa masse à quelques reprises.

- Je pense que je comprends le truc ! Déclara tout à coup Touta alors qu'il esquivait en catastrophe un coup de Karin en faisant un mouvement rapide sur le côté.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Karin alors qu'elle asséna un coup de genou à son vis-à-vis après être apparu devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse réagir cette fois.

- Mes mouvements doivent être naturels, répondit le jeune homme sans tenir compte de la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de l'estomac. Je ne dois pas me concentrer sur mes jambes mais les laisser aller. Que ces déplacements soient aussi normaux que possible. Après tout je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer lorsque je marche.

Comme pour appuyer sa réponse, Touta enchaina des mouvements rapides tout autour de Karin à une telle vitesse qu'il leva un épais nuage de sable autour d'elle. L'Enfant Immaculée décida de s'éloigner en faisant un bond dans les airs afin de retrouver un semblant de visibilité pour découvrir que Touta avait pu la suivre, anticipant ses actions et montrant ainsi de nouveau son talent instinctif pour le combat. Le jeune homme était déjà prêt à frapper.

- Epée de gravité : 200 tonnes ! Déclara Touta en réglant son épée à ce poids alors qu'il l'abattait sur son adversaire.

Karin attrapa la lame de l'arme de Touta avec sa main droite libre alors qu'ils tombèrent en direction du sol. Mettant toute sa force dans ses jambes, l'Enfant Immaculée résista à l'attaque de Touta une fois au sol, ce dernier continuant de forcer vers le bas alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se plier sous le poids immense qui menaçait de l'écraser.

L'Enfant Immaculée utilisait son pouvoir pour résister à l'assaut. Elle l'avait déclenché instinctivement après avoir été prise complètement à revers par le jeune homme. Ses hautes chaussettes noires et les manches de son uniforme masquaient la lumière qui émanait de son corps. Karin était impressionnée par la vitesse d'apprentissage de Touta. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il s'attelait à cette technique de déplacement, et il avait atteint un niveau qu'elle avait mit six mois à maitriser en se battant sans cesse contre un démon.

- 300 tonnes ! Lâcha Touta qui ne comprenait pas comment Karin parvenait à résister à son épée de gravité malgré le réglage qu'il utilisait sur son arme.

- La leçon est terminée, décida Karin en attrapant Touta par le col, comme si le poids de l'épée de gravité n'avait aucune influence sur ses actions. Elle expédia à nouveau Touta au sol d'un simple mouvement de bras, le remettant dans la position dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé en arrivant sur la plage.

- Karin-Senpai ? Appela Touta la tête enfoncée dans le sable. Karin-Senpai ? Ne me laisse pas là ! Eh ! Reviens ! Senpai ! J'ai encore des questions !

- La personne qui a fait de ton grand père le plus puissant des mages se trouve ici, fit Karin alors qu'elle quittait la plage. Yukihime pourra surement t'apprendre deux trois choses qui te seront utiles.

L'Enfant Immaculée repartait en direction des bâtiments, abandonnant Touta à son sort. Elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements dans le but d'y récupérer sa tenue de maid. Son affrontement avec son cadet avait levé beaucoup de sable dont une partie était retombée dans la cour du QG de l'UQ Holder. Elle devrait s'atteler à le déblayer. Karin ne ressentait aucun agacement par rapport à la tâche qui l'attendait, elle était satisfaite. Touta Konoe progressait, il évoluait dans le bon sens. De son côté elle ferait en sorte qu'il soit capable de passer les épreuves qui se présenteront devant lui en apportant son aide. Elle ne le laisserait pas connaitre les mêmes détresses qu'elle avait endurées en devant immortelle.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, Karin passa devant un miroir et aperçut sur son visage une expression qu'elle faisait rarement. Elle vit le reflet de l'Enfant Immaculée qui souriait.

**FIN**


End file.
